


The Story of Albion

by Artistic_Blue_Eyes



Series: The Story of Albion [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Camelot, F/M, Magic, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Original Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 64,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistic_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Artistic_Blue_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Elizabeth-Maria. I am Princess of Deira and I am a Guardian. I was born to guide Arthur and Merlin to their destiny of creating Albion. I just hope I don't end up murdering one of them first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-The Story of Albion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, okay this is a short prologue for my new story, the story of Albion. It’s obviously a Merlin story, which I love by the way. Anyway for the first time, I don’t own Merlin, but Elizabeth is a character I have created and so are the Guardian species. Now read on and enjoy!!!!

No young man or woman, no matter how great, can know of their own destiny. They cannot glimpse the part they will play in a much greater story as it is about to unfold. They must live and learn from their mistakes.

Some people however are different. These people are granted to ability to see the destiny of another and their job is to lead others down the path they should take. These people are called Guardians. They are creatures of magic, people who have the ability to protect and serve the greater good.

I am one such person. My name is Elizabeth-Maria. I was born with pure magic running through my veins. I am also a princess in a Kingdom where magic although allowed is still prejudiced against. I have known all my life what my role will be in this world. I will help create Albion, I will guide both Arthur and Merlin in their destinies.

But this story starts when I was just nineteen years old, on my first time in Camelot. This is the story of Albion.


	2. The Call to Camelot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the 1st chapter I have had to go back to the 1st series of Merlin to write this and I have got to tell you I love it just as much now as I did when it first came out. The BBC do so well with dramas anyway I don’t own Merlin [BBC have that] but Elizabeth, Kay, and Laudine are all my own characters. Read and enjoy.

There was a certain beauty to Camelot that I had never seen anywhere else on my journeys around Albion. The castle stood high and proud in the centre while around it people busied themselves with boring everyday chores, my father had thought it was his own idea to send to the place I was destined to be. I didn't really want to inform him that it was due to a spell that I had casted putting the thought into his head in the first place.

I had decided to travel with only a small group of people. I never really saw the point of the large collection of people that my father insisted he took everywhere with him. I like to travel with my two 'servants' as my father referred to them to me they were my friends, loyal until the end to me.

"Princess we have to keep moving if we are to meet with the King," Sir Kay called from in front of where I had paused to look at the castle on the hill.

"I'm sorry," I said smiling back at him, "I got lost in my own thoughts there."

"It's okay my lady," Kay said as I pushed my horse to move back towards Camelot again, "Are you nervous?"

"You already know the answer to that Kay," I said softly as I rode beside him.

"Yes my lady I do," Kay said looking my way quickly, "I was just wondering what worries you the most."

"Probably the same thing which you fear. The hunt on magic," I spoke clearly knowing I was okay to talk about it around my friends.

"We will protect you my lady," another voice came from behind me.

I turned and nodded, "Thank you but I'm more worried about you, Laudine."

"I will be fine my lady, I will keep you safe," Laudine replied ignoring what she knew I was trying to talk about.

I shook my head gently at her before turning back, "Well as father says worrying does not change what will happen," I kicked my horse taking off through the final part of the forest and towards my destiny.

It didn't take long before we rode into Camelot's gate. I sat high on my horse, holding my head in the air the way I had always been told to. The people of Camelot turned to stare at us before bowing their heads in respect, I knew by the clothes I wore and the company I kept it was always very obvious who exactly I was.

We rode through the town towards the centre when something caught my eye. There was a young man on the training ground yelling at a servant boy and throwing daggers at the target he was using as a shield. It was only a short time before the servant dropped the target and it rolled away, before I could think twice I redirected my horse towards the training field ignoring the shouts from Kay and Laudine to come back towards them.

The target rolled until it was stopped by another boys foot, he didn't bother picking it up instead spoke to the twat who had been throwing the daggers, "Hey, come on, that's enough."

"What?" The idiot said looking shocked.

"You've had your fun, my friend," The boy replied saying exactly what I was thinking. As I came closer I jumped off my horse and handed the reins to Kay who had caught me up.

"Do I know you?" The idiot asked.

"Er, I'm Merlin," The other boy introduced himself holding out his hand. I paused for a second taking in the name. Merlin was one of the men I was supposed to protect on his journey. I figured I should probably step in soon to stop him getting hurt.

"So I don't know you," the idiot summaries.

"No," Merlin agreed.

"Yet you called me 'friend'," the idiot said patronisingly.

"That was my mistake," Merlin said.

"Yes, I think so," The idiot replied.

I thought for a moment that there conversation was over but Merlin didn't seem to know when to shut up, "Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass. "

At least after saying that he started to walk away. That was before the idiot called after him, "Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No," Merlin replied simply.

"Would you like me to help you?" The idiot said pretending to be polite.

"I wouldn't if I were you," Merlin laughed back. I stared at him like he was mad, had he not seen enough of Camelot in his life to realise that magic was banned here, using it on the street in front of a large group of knights would not help his situation!

The idiot just chuckled, "Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea," Merlin replied. The idiot just laughed more, I would have probably done the same thing if I didn't know how powerful Merlin was actually destined to be.

"Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon," The idiot said winding Merlin up even more before he took a swing. The idiot twisted Merlin's arm behind his back.

I decided now was the time to interfere, "That is enough," I yelled walking over to stand right in front of Merlin.

"And exactly who are you?" The idiot questioned not looking up at me.

That really wound me up, "I am Princess Elizabeth Maria, and the person you're breaking the arm of is one of my men. Touch him like that again and I will make it my life work to cause you problems," I snapped moving closer and closer as I spoke.

The idiot suddenly looked up at me in shock at the same time releasing Merlin's arm, "You're Elizabeth?"

Merlin stumbled slightly forwards I caught him, before pulling the arm he had trapped towards me and checking it over to make sure nothing was broken, "And you are?" I questioned not really wanting to get out of here right now.

"Arthur Pendragon. Prince of Camelot," the idiot answered.

Now it was my turn to look up in shock. Surely this couldn't be the other man who was supposed to create Albion with Merlin, he was a totally tool, I shut my mouth realising I was staring like I was stupid, "You have got to be joking," I muttered before handing Merlin over to Kay behind me and facing Arthur again, "You know I thought royals were supposed to have manners. I guess we can only pray that your father will live forever if you're the next option."

Before he could respond I turned away and walked off with Kay, Merlin and Laudine, knowing that suddenly the job I was supposed to do just got a million time more complex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is finished. Hope you enjoyed it, please review will publish again soon.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


	3. Meet the in-laws

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter is slightly longer than the previous so I hope you enjoy. BBC are the ones who own Merlin, but I do have Elizabeth, Kay, Laudine who are brilliant!

"Merlin right?" I asked once we had gotten around the corner away from Arthur and his goons.

"Yep, how do you know?" Merlin questioned looking confused at me.

"We have something in common," I said with a smile, "Look I can't explain everything right now cause I have to go and greet the king, but try and avoid getting into any trouble for a little while and I will meet you afterwards. There is someone you need to meet."

Merlin nodded stupidly at me, "I will be with Gauis."

I nodded my head before walking through the castle holding my head high and ignoring the servants around me just the way my father had trained me to be.

I walked over to the entrance to the grand hall and turned to the guard, "Princess Elizabeth of Carmarthen to see King Uther Pendragon."

The guard nodded his head before entering the room to go and tell the king. I turned to Laurdine and Kay, "No magic okay? And stay quiet you know how he is about servant speaking."

They both nodded at me just before the double doors were opened and I walked gracefully into the throne room of Camelot. There were 3 people in the room. Arthur was sitting on the left he looked at me still seeming in shock about who I was, it would have made me laugh but this was an inappropriate time to do that. On the far right was a young girl around my age, her beauty shown so brightly in the room, I remembered who she was Morgana, the ward of Uther. She was even more beauty in real life than the story told about her.

In the centre on the large throne sat Uther Pendragon himself, he looked older than I imagined but that was probably due to the years of sitting on the throne affecting him. The crown sat comfortable on top of his head, he was a truly intimidating figure.

Then again I had been in my father's kingdom for so long now that not much could imtimidate me, "Your Majesty," I said curtsying deeply.

"Princess Elizabeth, when your father told me he was sending you to join us I must admit I was surprised," Uther said moving from his throne towards me.

I straightened up before speaking, "He wished for me to learn more about the cutures of the kingdom surrounding ours. Plus I believe he had an offer for you as well."

"Yes, do you know what he wishes?" Uther questioned.

"I believe it is my marriage to your son, Arthur, is that correct?" I said trying not to spit in disguised at the idea. Sadly when I placed the thought of me heading to Camelot into my father's head I didn't really think he would use it to try and make me marry a Prince who I knew had a destiny elsewhere.

"What?" I heard Arthur yell from behind his father while Morgana just seemed to burst out laughing behind her hand.

"I do want to join our kingdom up in a way that would profit us both but I would also like the chance to have a look around your kingdom before I make any decisions about whether or not I chose to stay here," I suggested keeping my voice calm and considered.

"I think that is a reasonable suggestion," Uther nodded before touching my arm lightly, "Our kingdom would make a great bond. Now how many of you wish to stay?"

"There are just three including me, my lord. My protector and my lady-in-waiting," I said pointing behind me to where they stood.

"You only travel with such a small group?" Uther questioned looking confused.

"If there are less of us travelling we are less noticeable my lord. Plus both myself and my lady-in-waiting have been trained in combat, per my father's orders," I explained.

Uther just nodded back before the guard came in once again, "Lady Helen your majesty." The king nodded going back to sit on his throne. I moved so I was standing next to Morgana, both Kay and Laudine followed me.

The court was silent as Lady Helen made her way through the door. I decided when I got to order some clothes next that I wanted a dress very similar to hers. It was a deep purple colour and flowed beautifully.

"Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations," Uther said smiling at her, getting up once again from his throne to make his way over to her.

The lady smiled back, "The pleasure's all mine," she bowed her head.

"How was your journey?" Uther questioned.

"Oh, the time it took, Sire," Lady Helen signed back.

Uther kisses her hands, before speaking, "Well, it's always worth the wait."

"It will be," Lady Helen said touching what seemed to be the charm around her neck.

"May I introduce Princess Elizabeth, she is staying with us for a while," Uther said pointing me out.

"My lady," I said smiling and bowing my head, "I have heard such great things about you from my father."

"Thank you," She said simply smiling back.

I could sense there was something very odd about her but couldn't quite put my finger on it. I didn't bother thinking about it too much, instead turning to Uther and speaking to him, "Is there anything I can do for you my lord or may I retire into my room?"

"Of course," Uther nodded, "I think you should dine with Lady Morgana tonight. After all if you wish to know about the castle she is the one to turn to."

I looked over at Morgana to see her nodding at me, "I will do that then sire," I said before bowing out of the room.

I could hear Laudine, Kay, Morgana and her hand-maid follow me out. I turned to face them, "Lady Morgana do you wish to dine together now?"

Morgana smiled back at me, "If you are available it would be nice to meet a fellow Lady who is around my age."

I laughed slightly at that before turning to Kay, "Can you get our bags if they have not already been taken and place them in whatever room we have gotten? I will be in Lady Morgana's chambers when you are done."

Kay nodded and walked off before I followed Morgana to her room. It was so beautiful, then again everything about her seemed to be beautiful.

I was pulled out of my musing when she spoke, "I must say you have my sympathy."

"Whatever for my lady?" I questioned sitting down on one side of the table while Morgana sat on the other. There was already food laid out for us someone must have visited the kitchens.

"Please call me Morgana, we are equals are we not?" Morgana said while her hand maid moved around the room, "This is Gwen," she introduced.

"And this is Laudine. I simply could not survive without her," I said smiling at Laudine who smiled brightly back at me.

"And as for my sympathy. You are to marry Arthur, surely if you don't know what I mean you have yet to meet him," Morgana laughed taking some food.

"Oh I have met him," I said laughing along with her, "I am sure that I will find a way out of the marriage. Plus I don't think Arthur really likes me much either. I did spoil his games."

"What do you mean?" Morgana questioned obviously looking for gossip.

I sat back and began to explain when I had met Arthur. For the rest of the night we laughed and joked. I felt like I had made a firm friend in Morgana, now all I had to do was deal with Arthur!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know not the greatest chapter, but I changed how I was going to write it half way through so it’s not perfect. I would really love some reviews on this story just so I know what you guys think. So REVIEW!!!!  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


	4. Magic, Mischief and Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you’re doing okay. I’m sitting down with my housemates in the kitchen and we all have our computers out anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don’t own Merlin [that’s the BBC, who I hated a bit when they ended it the way they did] but Elizabeth, Laudine and Kay were all my inventions.

It was early the next day when I decided that I needed to probably find Merlin again to explain exactly why I had defended him the way I did. Once we got out of my room, I turned quickly to the guard, "Gaius's chamber?"

He pointed in a general direction for me. I nodded in thanks and set off.

"I don't think you realise how big a place is until you have to find something," Laudine laughed behind me after we got lost for the fourth time.

It was about another half an hour before we were finally knocking on the door of the court physician before entering the room. There was an old man in the room looking as if he was trying to cut up some form of insect but it kept moving around, "Hello," I informed him as I stepped into the room.

Gaius jumped about a foot in the air before turning around to me holding his chest, "How may I help you?"

"I'm sorry for startling you, I just wished to speak to Merlin," I explained before walking over to the insect on the table and holding out my hand, "May I?"

Gaius looked reluctant but handed me over the knife, "All you have to do is tap them on the head," I explained while doing what I was saying. The insect that I tapped suddenly froze as is I had shocked it, I took the knife and quickly cut into the different sections before turning back to Gaius.

"Who are you?" Gaius questioned looking at me with interest.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm so rude. My name is Elizabeth-Maria. I am a Princess, Uther invited me to stay at the castle," I explained feeling my cheeks light up with slight embarrassment at being rude, "And this is Laudine and Kay my friends," I said watching as they waved when I said their names.

"What do you need with Merlin?" Gaius asked seeming now worried.

"Just wished to speak to him. We met yesterday and he seemed very interesting," I explained before hearing a commotion outside. I ran over to the window to look out and saw Merlin ducking and avoiding Arthur's malice which he was waving around violently. I turned to face Gaius who was also watching, "Well I guess I now know where he is."

Both Gaius and I quickly existed his house before making our way to the courtyard, by the time we had gotten down there Merlin and Arthur had moved and were still fighting. Well Arthur was fighting, Merlin was ducking a lot. They had moved into the barn, Merlin was lying on the floor while Arthur was showing off above him as if reacting on instinct Merlin's magic came out causing Arthur mace to get caught up. Merlin laughed as he got up and continued to use more magic to escape Arthur's attacks until he noticed Gaius and I standing there. Something in our expressions seems to phrase him as suddenly Arthur had won, using a broom. I pushed my way through the crowd just as the knights grabbed Merlin.

"Leave him," I ordered them.

They had no chose but to obey but now everyone knew that I was supposed to be marrying the prince therefore deserved some respect.

"Princess," Arthur greeted me.

I didn't respond instead sending a silence glare before turning back to Merlin, "Come on, let get you out of here."

It didn't take long for us to reach Gaius's chambers Merlin was complaining under his breath all the way, "Laudine," I called when we finally got into the chambers knowing she would be right behind me.

"Yes my lady," She replied.

"In a minute we will require your expertise," I muttered before turning back to Merlin.

"My lady," He said bowing his head once he had righted himself.

"Merlin, I do believe we need to talk," I said smiling slightly at his entertaining entrance.

"Yes my lady," Merlin said suddenly looking worried.

"My name is Elizabeth Merlin. As long as we are in friendly company you can call me that. And I need to talk to you about magic," I said.

Merlin immediately froze up, "Magic what magic?" He questioned quickly his voice cracking.

"Wow you need to work on your lying skills," Kay said from behind me.

I laughed at that before sobering up, "It's okay Merlin. I'm not gonna turn you over to Uther. That would be amazingly hypocritical of me."

"My lady?" Gaius spoke this time in confusion.

I placed my hands out in front of me, "Leohtbora," I whispered clearly feeling the magic flow through me before creating a fireball in my hands. I heard Gaius and Merlin gasp in front of me. I extinguished the fire quickly, "You see to tell him would condemn one of my own. I could never do that, plus you have a destiny that needs fulfilling."

"You can do…You can…" Merlin tried to speak.

"Yes all three of us can do magic," Laudine answered from behind me before turning to me, "You need to take him underground tonight, at the moment it's too dangerous. That will explain everything to him."

"Okay," I said before turning to Merlin, "Do you trust me?" Merlin nodded his head slowly, "Then I will need you to see something later on. Kay and Laudine you can stay with Gaius, but for the moment Merlin you need to take your shirt off," I ordered.

Merlin stared at me in shock for a moment before Laudine came to stand next to him, "I can heal your wounds," she said simply in explanation.

Merlin nodded before taking off his shirt, "Okay before we go down there, you need to understand something. I know how hard it is to hide magic. Particularly magic as amazingly as yours, but doing it like that in the middle of the square. They will kill you on the spot," I explained as Laudine put her hands over the bruises making them fade into nothing.

"Without my magic, I'm nothing," Merlin said softly.

"I know. We all feel the same. Magic is something that runs through your veins, you can't escape it. I'm not saying stop using it. That would go against your destiny, but be careful Merlin, please," I begged slightly.

Merlin nodded his head in agreement and we feel silent for a while. I could see Merlin opening and closing his mouth as if trying to think of what to say, "You have questions?" I said smiling.

"What can you do?" Merlin asked immediately as if he had been holding it in.

"Personally, I'm no way as powerful as you are. I am a High Priestess but a special kind called a Guardian. I can think a spell and it will happen or move stuff around. Most of my powers are based around elemental magic, which is useful. Laudine is an expert at healing magic, something I can never seem to get the hang of and Kay magic is more survival based, he can live without sleep," I explained.

"Where are we going now?" Merlin questioned.

"To see someone who can explain more about your future than I am allowed to," I explained.

"Do you know why I was born like this, do you?" Merlin asked suddenly looking at me with fear in his eyes.

"Yes we know why you have been given your gifts," Kay answered for me sitting down next to me as we watched Laudine work on healing the final bruises on Merlin's chest.

We were silent for a little while before Merlin finally said what was on his mind, "I'm not a monster, am I?"

"Don't ever even think that!" I ordered Merlin, sounding very harsh, before taking a calming breath, "You're abilities are the most amazing that I have ever seen, and with some help you have a great destiny to fulfil. A destiny in which you are good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading, please review and let me know what you think.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


	5. The Dragon's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! I’m on a roll at the moment with this story, once I start writing I can’t seem to stop!!! It’s so good. I do promise that Arthur and Elizabeth will get some time alone together in the near future, probably in the next chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter. I don’t own Merlin [sadly] but Lady Elizabeth is my creation along with Kay and Laudine.

When it turned midnight I finally lead Merlin through the castle down the wrought iron stairway. I didn't need to know my way around the castle to find the dragon. I could feel him calling out to me. When we reached the top of the staircase there were some guards protecting the dragon, not that anyone had tried to free him since he had been captured. I didn't even know why Uther still bothered to place guards in front of it when if you had magic guards were never a problem.

I turned to Merlin smiling at him, "Care to show me what you've got?"

Merlin looked the happiest I had seen him since we had begun to speak of destinies before he turned to the guards. I watched in amazement as he's eyes turned pure gold and the dice the guards were rolling flow off the table onto the floor. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud when every time they went to pick them up the dice flew away from them once again. I waited until the guards had disappeared into the darkness before pulling Merlin towards the lower stairway grabbing a torch and lighting it along the way.

"Merlin," a voice called from somewhere below us. We continued to walk through the stairway until we reached a giant open cave which seemed to travel under the whole of Camelot.

"Where are you?" I called out into the darkness, listening as the heavy beat of wings got closer and closer until from the darkness appeared a dragon. One of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. Merlin took a step backward in fear as the Dragon landed on the rock right in front of us.

"I'm here!" He replied before looking both Merlin and myself up and down, "How small you are for such a great destiny. "

"It's good to finally meet you too Kilgharrah," I replied sarcastically, not really liking people commenting on my size at all.

Merlin spoke before Kilgharrah could respond to me, "Why? What do you mean? What destiny?"

The dragon looked down at me, "You have not told him yet."

"It's not my job to tell him of his destiny, just to guide where I can," I resighted.

Kilgharrah then turned back to Merlin, "Arthur is the Once and Future King who will unite the land of Albion."

"Right," Merlin said slowly not really understanding.

"But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike," The dragon continued to explain.

"I don't see what this has to do with me," Merlin interrupted getting a bit annoyed.

"Everything," Kilgharrah replied simply, "Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion."

"No. No, you've got this wrong," Merlin began to argue.

"There is no right or wrong," The dragon snapped back, "only what is and what isn't."

"But I'm serious! If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact, I'll give them a hand," Merlin complained.

The dragon just laughed, "None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it. Just ask Elizabeth."

Merlin turned to face me, "I am destined to be yours and Arthur's guide. To help you create Albion and to teach you the magic you need in order to face the foes."

"There must be another Arthur because this one's an idiot," Merlin said turning back to the dragon once again. I nodded in agreement with that, he was completely stupid.

"Perhaps it's part of both of your destinies to change that," The dragon argued back before taking off once again into flight

"Wait!" I yelled after him, "We-we need to know more!"

I was left standing next to Merlin, "Come on we need to go to bed. Tomorrow is the big feast!"

It was late morning when Laudine woke me up, explaining to me that I was requested in Morgana's chambers. I quickly got dressed and walked down the hall with just Laudine having given the day off to Kay so he could get in some training with the Camelot knights. When we reached Morgana's chambers Merlin was just walking out, "Why…?" I began to question.

"Sleep drought," Merlin replied back way to quickly before practically sprinting off down the corridor. I decided it probably wasn't best to ask Morgana as I knocked on her door.

Gwen smiled at me as she opened it, "Lady Elizabeth," She greeted me warmly. I could see why people liked her so much, she had a very kind and caring personality.

As I watched in a saw the dress that Morgana had laid out of her bed, "That dress is amazing Morgana," I complimented looking at the dress she was trying on at the moment ready for tonight.

"Well thank you. I thought you might like to wear it," Morgana said smiling brightly at me.

"This is….it is too much," I tried to excuse. Being unable to look away from it. The colour was a deep purple with a corset top and a flowing skirt [Image link on my profile]

"I insist," Morgana said brightly, "After all I have far too many dresses and you will one day be marrying Arthur. Therefore you're outfit should be fit for a queen."

"I…" I tried to say something that would get me out of this but by that point Gwen and Laudine had begun pushing me towards a changing screen not really giving me a choice in the matter.

After what felt like hours of pushing and pulling I was decided ready for the ball tonight. We were running late which according to Morgana was good, "You want people to notice how amazing you look in your dress don't you?"

By the time we walked into the hall the banquet had begun. I saw Arthur standing over with some of his friends before he turned to face us. Instead of focusing in on Morgana like I expected him to his eyes seemed to trail me as I walked across the floor and towards the king.

"My lord," I said politely bowing my head in respect.

"Elizabeth you look beautiful," The king responded kindly to me. I had to remind myself that if he knew about my true ability I would be considered extremely ugly.

I felt a present at my shoulder and turned to see Arthur standing there, "My lady," he greeted taking my hand and kissing it lightly.

"My lord," I smiled back trying to be as friendly as possible.

I noticed Uther had been taken over to talk to another noble leaving Arthur and me alone, "I'm sorry we didn't get the greatest introduction ever," Arthur said drawing my attention back to him.

"Well that was mostly due to you trying to kill one of my friends," I said softly keeping my voice sweet even if my words were sour.

"I believed Merlin was a servant?" Arthur questioned looking confused.

I shook my head lightly at him, "Merlin is more than a servant. He is my friend and a truly loyal person. Which you would know if you didn't throw knives at the servants who are deadicated to you."

Before Arthur could respond we were called to our seats. Unfourtually for me my seat happened to be right next to Arthurs. I stood and listened as the king began to speak, trying to ignore the sulk Arthur had gone into since I had spoken to him the way I did, "We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora."

We all applaused and the music began. As Uther and the rest of the court sat Helen voice filled the air. The song was beautiful and sad, it had a cold dark quality to it. I listened to the words and realised exactly what it was. A sleeping spell, one which was extremely powerful. I grabbed Merlin's arm.

"Cover your ears," I ordered quietly doing the same thing myself and resting my head keeping my eyes open so it would look like I was asleep. Everyone else in the court seemed to go into a deep slumber. As the music got stronger cobwebs begin forming over the enchanted sleepers.

I watched carefully as Helen walked towards Arthur pulling a dagger from her sleeve as she went. I lifted my head to face Merlin and nodded towards the chandelier, Merlin took the hint and a moment later his eyes turned gold and the chandelier dropped from the ceiling coming crashing down onto Lady Helen. The Court members began to wake up removing the cobwebs from themselves, I followed their lead not needing to stand out when magic had been involved. Uther, Arthur and I stood to see a woman I did not recognise laying on the floor. Obviously she was just another magical person out for revenge on Uther who decided to target his son. I doubted she would be the last. The woman rose up slightly, enough so that she could throw a dagger towards Arthur again.

I watched as Merlin slowed down time before running over towards Arthur and pushing him out of the way. The dagger landed in the chair, exactly were Arthur's heart would have been a moment earlier.

The court feel slightly and the woman dropped dead before she could say a word. Uther was the first one to react, "You saved my boy's life. A debt must be repaid."

"Oh, well..." Merlin began shrugging it off.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded," Uther argued back.

"No, honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness," Merlin said looking at me for help. I decided now would not be the best time to get involved.

"You shall be rewarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant," Uther nodded before the court began to applaud.

"Father!" Arthur exclaimed before looking at me and coming up with an idea, "He is a part of Lady Elizabeth servant group."

Uther turned to face me, I smiled at him, "Arthur should keep him as he's manservant I mean after all he did save your life and it is a better position than what I have to offer. Consider it a gift Arthur," I said before whispering closer, "I did tell you he would be loyal."

Arthur just frowned at me and Merlin didn't look much happier. I clapped along with everyone else slightly smiling at the fact that destiny was beginning to take shape.

Merlin took me off to one side before speaking, "why did you just let him do that?" he questioned me not looking pleased at all.

"Your destiny is to protect Arthur you didn't think you would be able to do that from a faraway distance did you?" I questioned back feeling slightly smug at the look of acceptance on Merlin's face, "This is your destiny. Accept it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay people, the destiny is beginning. Please read and review, I love to know what you lot think of my writing.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic blue eyes  
> xxx


	6. Valiant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter please review. I don’t own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Kay and Laudine are all my characters.

It was a beautiful sunny day when I finally took up Arthur's invitation to go and watch him train for the tournament. What I hadn't realised was that part of the training would involve torturing Merlin even more. Ever since Arthur had gotten Merlin as his new manservant he had been on a mission to try and get rid of him again. This involved long lists of chores, using him as target practice and generally making Merlin feel small.

I knew if it didn't get any better I would be the one having a go at Arthur trying to make him be a little bit nicer. At this moment Arthur was standing in all his usual armour minus the helmet in front of Merlin who had been kited out in amour which was way too big for him, at least Arthur had given him a shield to defend himself with! Merlin tried to put his sword away and ended up dropping it on the floor. I picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Ready?" Arthur questioned, sounding really impatient.

"Would it make any difference if I said no?" Merlin asked back while putting on his helmet.

"Not really," Arthur said swinging the sword out in front of him as if he was fighting an invisible opponent. It was only when Merlin finally pulled out his sword that Arthur began to attack him shouting orders as he went, "Body. Shield. Body. Shield," At each order Arthur attacked Merlin.

Shockingly Merlin wasn't actually doing a terrible job of it, he was blocking and dodging when he had to without even needing to use his magic.

Arthur then decided to change tactics, "Head," He ordered before bringing his sword down hard on Merlin's helmet.

"Ow," I could just about hear Merlin complain underneath all that armour.

"Come on, Merlin. You're not even trying," Arthur teased while tagging him in the back.

"Ow! I am," Merlin yelled back.

"Once more," Arthur ordered before beginning to attack again, "To the left. To the right. And left. Head," that seemed to be Merlin's weakest move, which meant Arthur was using it even more, "Come on, Merlin! I've got a tournament to win."

"Can we stop now, please?" Merlin begged before Arthur once again began attacking, "Ow! Shield. Body,"

"Shield," Arthur commanded, before hitting Merlin on the head once again. Merlin swayed for a moment before collapsing backwards onto the floor his helmet rolling off. I quickly ran over next to him to check for any injuries.

"I think that's enough for the moment Arthur, or you won't have a manservant left," I snapped at Arthur before feeling the back of Merlin's head. There didn't seem to be any lumps.

"You're braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow," Arthur stated coming over to stand above Merlin.

"Is it over?" Merlin questioned looking at me.

I smiled sadly at him shaking my head, "Merlin that was just the warm up, knights can train for hours on end."

"How's your mace work coming along?" Arthur said swing one around his head as he spoke.

Merlin sighed heavily as I got him up so he was standing. I kept my hand on his shoulder just in case he collapsed to the floor once again.

"My lady?" Laudine called out from behind me. I turned to see her walking angry towards me, "You were supposed to be meeting the King!"

"Well Arthur invited me to watch him train. I'm sure that will cheer Uther up enough that he'll forgive me," I smirked at her knowing that if that didn't work I could always place a thought into his head.

"No magic," Laudine snapped at me under her breath so that Arthur couldn't hear us. He however seemed to be distracted by finding different ways to torture Merlin using a mace.

"I know, I know Laudine. I just miss it that's all," I said softly as we sat back down onto the hill side watching the boys fight again, well Arthur attack and Merlin fall over a lot.

Laudine nodded, "So do I my lady, but we cannot keep you safe if the King finds out our secrets," I nodded showing I understood her concern, "Now do tell me what you think of the Prince?"

"Arthur?" I questioned before starting to rant, "He is an arse. Merlin was right, sometimes I think he just treats the servants poorly to spite them. Did you know a few days ago he threw food over one of them before they poured too much gravy? What kind of man treats people like that? His own people at that?"

"Sounds like you like him just a little bit, my lady," Laudine laughed.

"He is alright on the eyes I admit," I said reluctantly, "And if I could magic off his mouth he would be the perfect husband for me."

Instead of telling me off for threatening magic again Laudine just laughed even louder drawing the attention of Arthur and Merlin.

"Is something funny my lady?" Arthur called out from where he was once again standing over Merlin.

"Just women talk my lord," I smiled back in reply. Before looking back up at Camelot and watching as the people went about their daily lives thinking about how this was where I needed to be.

We didn't stay outside for much longer, apparently Arthur was getting annoyed at Merlin for not being good enough. I nearly laughed at the irony of the fact he had asked a servant to help rather than a knight if he wanted to train fully.

Merlin had stumbled ahead of Laudine and me to reach Gaius's chambers before us. When we walked in Merlin was sitting a down while Gaius was treating his shoulder, "Gentlemen," I greeted trying not to laugh at the way Merlin seemed to be groaning in pain.

"My lady," Gaius smiled back at me.

"While we are alone, I'm Elizabeth," I said for what felt like the hundredth time since meeting him.

"Elizabeth," Merlin mimic, wincing as Gaius pulled his arm out it clicked as it went, "Ah! I save Arthur from being killed and I end up as a servant. How is that fair?"

"I'm not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun," Gaius suggested.

Merlin scoffed back, "You think mucking out Arthur's horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties."

"We all have our duties. Even Arthur," I said softly, feeling odd as I defending Arthur for once.

"It must be so tough for him with all the girls and the glory," Merlin complained even more.

"There is more to being a Prince and Princess than fans and glory you know?" I snapped at Merlin feeling like I had to defend myself as well now.

"He is a future king. People expect so much of him. He's under a lot of pressure," Gaius agreed with me, before pressing hard on Merlin's arm.

"Ah! That makes two of us," Merlin moaned back.

"And one day you will be rewarded," I said resting my hand on Merlin's shoulder before looking over at the amour at the side of the room, "You should go and speak to Gwen about how to put amour on people."

"Why Gwen?" Merlin questioned looking confused.

"She's a blacksmiths daughter, if anyone can help you learn where to put each section she can," I concluded before picking up Merlin and pushing him towards the door.

"My lady, you should probably go and see the King now," Laudine reminded me.

I sighed loudly, "I know Laudine. I'm going."

We walked down the corridor towards the Throne room quickly it was getting late and I really wanted to get some sleep before the tournament tomorrow. I stood politely in front of the double doors as the guard when in to speak to Uther. I only had to wait a moment before the doors were opened and I could see the king again.

He was sat at the end of the long table with Arthur and Morgana on either side of him. Another servant was looking after Arthur tonight while Merlin learnt how to deal with every piece of tournament etiquette.

"I apologize my lord, I didn't mean to disturb you," I said bowing my head towards Uther.

"No problem, feel free to join us," Uther said pointing to the chair next to Arthur. I knew he was really trying to get us two together, "We were just discussing the tournament."

"I am very much looking forward to it," I said truthfully, tournaments were one of the most entertaining things on the calendar for a kingdom.

"I am glad to hear that. I have come up with an idea," Uther said smiling as if he knew something I didn't.

"Really my lord?" Morgana questioned looking just as interested as I was.

"I think this year we should change the prize a bit. The gold will remain of course but the winner should also get to go to the ball with one of the court," Uther suggested looking towards both Morgana and myself. I could see where this was going.

"Well my lord. I have already been asked by Sir Leon," Morgana said attempting to sound apologetic but failing.

"How about you Elizabeth?" Uther questioned turning to me.

I opened and closed my mouth a few time trying to come up with an excuse before shaking my head, "I have yet to get myself a partner for the ball."

"Then that is sorted, you shall go with the Champion, who of course will be Arthur," Uther said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Arthur smiled politely nodding his head, "Yes father."

I nodded my head as well, "Well now that is sorted I suppose I should go and get some rest, after all I have an important role tomorrow."

"Very well," Uther said.

I got up and bowed once again before exiting the room. I turned to face Laudine, "What just happened?"

"I think you have just become a prize to be won," Laudine said trying to hold back her laughter.

"And Merlin said that royals get off easily!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that’s another chapter done. Please review I love to know what you think.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic Blue eyes  
> xxx


	7. Snake Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I did publish this chapter earlier but forgot to add the disclaimer at the top, hence the redoing moment. I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Laudine, and Kay are my characters.

I sat with Gwen and Morgana watching as the competitors entered the arena. Morgana and Gwen were practically bouncing next to me, "This is exciting," Morgana whispered in my ear.

"That is only because this year you're not part of the price!" I complained under my breath.

"That is true I am travelling to the ball with Sir Leon," Morgana said getting a slightly dreamy look in her eyes.

Before I could begin teasing her about it Uther began his speech, "Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces," one of the servant took that as their cue to open the box revealing the gold, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The crowd began to cheer again as the majority of the knights bowed and then exited the arena leaving just Arthur and somebody who I didn't know. As Arthur walked pass Uther stopped him, "I trust you will make me proud," he said simply slapping Arthur on the back.

One of the guards took Arthurs cape off before he put his helmet on the other knight doing the same. Then the battle began it was relatively quick. Arthur being by far the more skilled opponent. Uther was clapping loudly next to me as Arthur celebrated his win.

I could see Merlin cheering as loudly as the rest. I didn't really want to keep sitting next to the Uther's court so I sneaked off out the back and made my way around to Merlin and Arthur who were standing watching Valiant fight.

"Congratulation Arthur," I smiled genuinely at him.

"Thank you my lady," Arthur said back bowing his head slightly in respect.

"Knight Valiant looks pretty handy with a sword," Merlin observed as we watched him defeat his opponent, he exited the arena quickly stopping in front of Arthur.

"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?" Valiant said his voice cold.

"Likewise," Arthur said any pleasantly in his voice had disappeared.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening," Valiant said before turning to look at me. Instead of speaking he just looked me up and down, checking me out. I felt myself begin to get disturbed at the way I was being looked at like I was food, before I could tell him to mind his own business he turned and left with his servant.

We stood in silence for a moment before Merlin spoke, "Creep," both Arthur and Merlin then snorted with laugher. I just smiled trying to stop myself from laughing with them.

"Uh, for tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail," Arthur said changing the subject and then watching as Merlin walked away.

"That is a long list of chores Arthur, anyone would think you were trying to get rid of Merlin as your servant," I observed quietly knowing that when Arthur looked at me with a little guilt in his eyes I was right.

Before we could speak anymore I heard Laudine call from behind me, "Elizabeth!"

I frowned before turning around to face her, "Yes Laudine?"

"You went missing again. I swear my mother used to complain about you doing this as a child as well," Laudine moaned before noticing Arthur standing there, "Sorry my lord."

"No, do tell me more about Elizabeth growing up," Arthur said smirking suddenly.

"Laudine don't we have somewhere we have to be?" I questioned trying to get out of an awkward situation. Laudine nodded her head at me.

"I will find out more about you Elizabeth," Arthur vowed as I began to walk away.

"I'm sure you will my lord," I said bowing to him before taking off in a ran after Laudine.

By the time I reached her she was smiling brightly, "So just remind me again. You don't like him at all right?"

"Shut up," I told her laughing along with her, "Do I really have to be somewhere?"

"Yes you have to meet the knights, after all one of them will be your champion," Laudine teased with a smirk on her face.

I just shook my head at her before falling into a graceful walk over to where I was meeting the knights. It was generally a boring part of the tournament I would say very similar things to them all. It was only when Sir Valiant came up that I began paying more attention, "I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present the Lady Elizabeth, my honoured guest," Uther introduced me.

Valiant then turned to face me, he smiled at me, but something seemed off about it like he was thinking of something that I probably didn't wanna know, "My Lady," Valiant said bowing down to kissing my hand.

It made my skin crawl, "I saw you competing today," I said politely knowing the drill with these conversations.

"I saw you watching," Valiant said as it was a cheesy line to try and get me, "I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast."

"That's correct," I said quickly really trying to get him to move on.

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament," Valiant summaries. I smiled and nodded not really knowing what else I could say. Valiant nodded back, "My lady," he said once again before walking over to shake the hands of the other nights. I could see both Gwen and Morgana watching him as well as I was.

"Well I don't like him much," I muttered taking a deep breath preparing myself for whoever was next that I had to greet.

"He isn't so bad..." Morgana defended him, under her breath. We didn't really want Uther to hear our conversation.

Just then Arthur came to stand in front of me, I smiled and bowed my head before speaking, "They all seem rather impressed by Knight Valiant."

"They're not the only ones," Arthur snapped back at me the bitterness in his voice was obvious for me to hear.

"You know if I didn't believe any better I would think you were a little jealous!" I smirked knowing that I could wind him right up.

Arthur stared at me in silence for a moment, "I don't see there's anything to be jealous of," Arthur said dismissingly.

I felt the smirk leave my face as Arthur walked off, "Could Arthur be any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament," I snapped feeling my anger come out.

"Thought you didn't like him," Gwen commented.

I shook my head at Gwen, "Anyone is better than Arthur."

"Yes, that's true," Morgana nodded in agreement.

Tournament was always entertaining to watch with a large number of different tactics in play for the win. I knew that if given the chance I could learn a lot from these nights not that I didn't already have quite a large range of abilities thanks to my father wishing for me to be prepared for any attempted kidnapping which could have taken place on me.

It seemed to go so quickly and I was back to watching Arthur compete once more. Once again the victor seemed to come easily for him. Next up was Valiant, the fight seemed a lot harder this time, both men more equal in their skills. Valiant finally seemed to knock Sir Ewan over and pin him down before hitting him and standing back up. Unlike most of the other time Sir Ewan didn't seem to be moving anymore.

"I think he is hurt my lord," I informed the king who was cheering for Valiant. Gaius quickly seemed to enter the arena with his medical bag. I sat and watched as two of the guards removed him from the arena.

It wasn't until later on that day that I saw Valiant again. Laudine and I were walking towards Gaius's chambers when Valiant and his servant appeared in the opposite direction, "My lady," he said bowing.

"Sir Valiant, what a surprise!" I said trying to keep myself polite.

"I have just heard the rumour that you are destined to marry the Prince," Valiant said bluntly not even trying to hide his curiously.

"Destiny is such a big word, and I'm learning a lot about Camelot," I said simply not wanting to give him any ideas, "Now if you excuse me. My maid and I have to go and visit Gaius."

"You are not unwell are you my lady?" Valiant questioned suddenly getting his manners back.

"No Sir Knight. I am going to visit Sir Ewan," I said before walking off again, not really wanting to have this conversation any longer than necessary.

When we reached Gaius's chambers Merlin was just entering carrying Arthur's armour, "How is he?" Merlin asked.

"It's most odd. Look at this. See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite," Gaius explained pointing to the wounds. Laudine went forward to have a closer look.

"How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was injured in the sword fight," I asked out loud feeling like it needed to be said.

"But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis," Gaius summaries.

"Can you heal him?" Merlin questioned.

"Well, if it is a snake bite, you'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote," Laudine said before Gaius could speak, he nodded along with her. They seemed to get on very well, probably because they were both healers in their own rights.

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?" I inquired sitting next to Ewan and looking down at him.

"Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die," Gaius said sadly.

Merlin seemed to mutter something under his breath, "What?" I questioned not looking up from Ewan.

"Nothing," Merlin called out seeming to leave the room, as I looked up he quickly stuck his head back around the door, "Don't leave until I come back," He requested. I nodded then quickly he vanished.

It was around another twenty minutes before Merlin came running back into the room, "What is it that I had to wait here to hear?" I questioned as he walked through the door.

"I've just seen one of the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic," Merlin explained slightly out of breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked getting up from Ewan bedside.

"The snake ate a mouse - one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. I have to tell Arthur," Merlin said in one breath.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?" Gaius questioned this time.

"I know magic when I see it," Merlin rebuffed.

"Perhaps, but have you any proof?" I spoke this time understanding what Gaius was trying to say.

"Don't you believe me?" Merlin said his voice getting desperate.

"I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. How will you explain why you were in Valiant's chambers?" I asked again feeling bad for pointing this out.

"What does that matter? He's using magic to cheat in the tournament!" Merlin said getting angrier.

"But you can't go accusing a knight of using magic without proof. The King would never accept the word of servant over the word of a knight," Gaius pointed out.

"What? So what I say doesn't count for anything?" Merlin questioned finally understanding.

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the King is concerned. That's the way it is," Gaius said softly.

Merlin turned to face me, "Without proof I couldn't go to the king and say I had seen it. My opinion isn't worth as much here as it is back home. Sorry Merlin, we'll have to find another way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay end of another chapter. Hope you enjoyed please review!  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-eyes  
> xxx


	8. Proof of guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is the 7th Chapter of this story and I just want to thank everyone who has been reading this. I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are my inventions. Read and enjoy people .

After another long tournament day there were only two competitors left, Arthur and Valiant. As the prize for the winner I had been made to sit on the supper before the game. I personally would have rather been helping Merlin try and find the proof we needed. I sat by Uther sides as the Knights toasted Valiant. I watch Arthur look on disapprovingly, "So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" Uther asked.

"He is a great warrior, My Lord. I do hope to be a worthy opponent," Valiant said taking a drink.

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you," Uther offered. I saw Arthur look even more annoyed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw some movement. I turned to see Merlin looking around the door which seemed to be creaking with the movement. He made eye contact with me quickly before disappearing.

"So Sir Valiant where were you before this?" I asked drawing myself into the conversation to distract myself from the feeling in my gut that Merlin was about to do something probably dangerous.

"Travelling," Valiant answered evadingly

"Anywhere nice?" I questioned.

"Elizabeth you sound like you're interrogating the man," Uther interrupted.

"I apologise My Lord. I am just curious you see," I said bowing my head in respect to Uther.

"Curiosity is rare in a lady of the court," Valiant observed leaning towards me.

He was starting to make me feel uncomfortable again and I knew I had to be careful with what I said, "I come from a kingdom where I am encouraged to speak honestly, my father listens to all his children's opinions, just as King Uther listens to his people," I lied about the last part but I had to keep in Uther's good books somehow.

"Thank you Elizabeth," Uther said smiling at me.

"If you excuse me My Lord it has been a busy day and I wish to rest for a while before everything begins again," I said smiling politely at Uther. Uther nodded in return, Laudine followed me out of the council chambers, I turned and walked the wrong way for my room.

"Where are we going My Lady?" Laudine asked hurrying to catch up with me.

"We are going to see Gauis. I think Merlin has done something dangerous again," I explained, quickening my pace.

I walked into Gaius's chambers to see Gaius draining some of the venom from the snake's head, "I'll get started preparing the antidote."

"You killed the snake?" I questioned causing both men to look at me.

"Yes one of them anyway," Merlin explained, before getting up to leave, "I'm going to tell Arthur."

"You'll need to the snake's head," I said from the doorway, "I'll go with you. He's more likely to believe me."

Merlin came towards me and together we headed out the door, only stopping quickly when we heard Gaius, "And Merlin, what you did was very brave."

I didn't bother knocking when I entered Arthur's chambers, Merlin followed behind me holding the head, "Arthur we have a problem," I said standing in front of where he was eating.

"What is it?" Arthur asked from the table, looking annoyed that I'd walked in without knocking.

"This," Merlin said dropping the snake's head onto the table.

Arthur looked at it for a moment before questioning Merlin disbelievingly, "You? You chopped it's head off?"

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius, you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat," Merlin said all in one breath.

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot," Arthur dismissed.

"Ewan was pinned under Valiant's shield. No one could see the snake bite him," I told Arthur agreeing with Merlin.

"I don't like the guy," Arthur admitted, "But that doesn't mean he's cheating.

"Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan's conscious, he'll tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he'll use the shield. It's the only way he can beat you. Look at it! Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?" Merlin questioned. Arthur picked up the snake's head and looked it over while Merlin spoke, "I know I'm just a servant and my word doesn't count for anything, I wouldn't lie to you."

Arthur looked once again at the snake's head in his hand before turning to Merlin, "I want you to swear to me what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it's true," Merlin said his voice a little desperate.

"Elizabeth?" Arthur said turning to me for guidance.

"He's not lying," I confirmed.

"Then I believe you," Arthur nodded at me.

It didn't take long at all for the guards to gather both Valiant and his shield and the rest of the council into the chambers for a trial of sorts. I ignored the stares I was getting from Valiant as I stood next to Merlin and Arthur. Uther was the final person to enter the chambers and faced Arthur, "Why have you summoned the court?"

"I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament," Arthur made the claim. There was sudden chatter in the council chambers as the muttering began. Uther simply held up his hand for silence.

"Valiant what do you have to say to this?" Uther turned to question Valiant, something I noticed he was less likely to do in the cases which involved magic.

Valiant stepped forwards, "My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?" Uther asked reluctantly as if he didn't want to believe the perfect Valiant could be using magic.

"I do," Arthur said nodded towards Merlin who came forward and handed Uther the snake's head.

"Let me see this shield," Uther instructed.

"Don't let him get too close," Merlin whispered a warning to Arthur.

"Be careful, My Lord," Arthur said drawing his sword, while Uther got closer to the shield and nothing happened. Just the Gaius entered the room, I knew we had to go to plan B.

"We need Ewan. Find out what's happening," I whispered to Merlin, who nodded.

Merlin moved over to Gaius as Valiant spoke, "As you can see, My Lord, it's just an ordinary shield."

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive," Arthur stated the obvious.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?" Uther pointed out.

"I have a witness. Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic," Arthur said. I looked at Valiant and noticed something was wrong, instead of looking worried he looked quite smug as if he knew something we didn't.

"Where is this witness?" Uther questioned not really believing anything Arthur was saying.

"He should be here…" Arthur said awkwardly.

"Where's Ewan?" I questioned turning to Gaius and Merlin.

"He's dead," Merlin told me unhappily.

"I'm waiting," Uther said from behind me.

"I'm afraid the witness is dead," I informed Uther.

"So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?" Uther asked, as if trying to stop his son doing this.

"No, but my servant fought one of the snakes from…" Arthur began to explain.

"Your servant? You made these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?" Uther questioned, suddenly becoming angry.

"I believe he's telling the truth!" Arthur argued back.

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Valiant questioned looking like he was enjoying this far too much.

"I've seen those snakes come alive!" Merlin burst out, finally having enough of not been treated equally.

"How dare you interrupt?! Guards!" Uther order and the guards moved forward to take Merlin away. Everything was quickly getting out of hand.

I took a step forward ready to order them to stop but Valiant beat me to it, "My lord."

"Wait!" Uther ordered.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account," Valiant said all the while looking at me. I just stared coldly back not wanting his attention at all.

"You see? This is how a true knight behaves - with gallantry and honour," Uther said, making me want to throw something at his head, how could one man be so oblivious to the evil around him?

"My lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant said coldly. I bit my tongue to stop myself yelling at him.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" Uther asked Arthur sounding disappointed.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" Uther questioned.

Arthur took a calming breath before turning to Valiant, "Obviously there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology.

"Accepted," Valiant smirked back.

I stood outside Arthur's chamber listening to the screaming that was going on inside trying not to wince and I heard something that was probably very expensive china smash against a wall. Then there was complete silence, I bit my nails waiting for Merlin to finally make an appearance unless Arthur had run him through.

I didn't have to wait too long. Merlin came out of Arthur's chambers looking down at his feet as if he was trying not to cry, "What did he do?" I asked softly knowing Merlin was in a delicate state.

"Fire me!" Merlin exclaimed suddenly seeming a mixture of annoyed and upset.

"Think it's time we spoke to the dragon again," I suggested, before taking off towards the dungeon, Merlin followed.

As we walked down to the cave I could see Merlin getting more and more upset about his argument with Arthur. When we entered the cave the dragon was nowhere to be seen, "Where are you? I just came to tell you: whatever you think my destiny, whatever it is you think I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong person! That's it. Goodbye," Merlin yelled out into the air, before turning to leave.

"If only it were so easy to escape one's destiny," The dragon's voice echoed from somewhere deep inside the cave. The flapping of wings could be heard. I stopped Merlin by holding his arm and nodding in front of me where the Great Dragon had just landed.

"How can we protect him if Merlin is not his manservant?!" I questioned a little calmer than Merlin.

"A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon you shall learn that," Kilgharrah replied cryptically.

"Oh, great. Just what I needed, another riddle," Merlin complained.

"That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth," Kilgharrah continued as if Merlin had not interrupted him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I yelled finally losing my call.

Kilgharrah just stared at me for a moment before speaking more riddles, "You know, young warlock and priestess, this is not the end. It is the beginning."

The dragon flapped his wings again taking back off into the darkness of the cave, "Just give me a straight answer!" Merlin yelled after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is that chapter finished. And review people   
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	9. Duty over life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, gonna make this quick this time, hope you like the chapter. I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Elizabeth and Kay are all my clever inventions.

I was walking through the main square looking around for inspiration on how to help Merlin prove his point when I noticed a stone dog standing at the side of Gwen's house. It caused me to flashback into a memory of when I was younger and my brother used to bully me. I had found a spell which turned objects into animated things. I had used it to create a giant snake something my brother had always been terrified of.

I ran over to Merlin who happened to be sitting next to Gwen on her doorstep, "I have an idea!" I exclaimed not even bothering to remember my manners.

Merlin got up immediately and went to follow me, "Where are you going?" Gwen called after us.

"I need a favour actually Gwen can we possibly bother your stone dog and a wheelbarrow?" I questioned more calmly now.

The look both Merlin and Gwen gave me was one of complete confusion but Gwen nodded anyway going off to collect the wheelbarrow.

It took a little while for us to get the wheelbarrow with the stone dog in up to Gaius's chambers, it was a little easier due to the slight magic I could use every time we were alone to lighten the load, still by the time Merlin and I had reached the chamber we were both exhausted. Gaius looked up at us when we came in, "What are you doing with that?" he greeted us with.

I went ahead into Merlin's room while Merlin spoke to Gaius, "I'm not sure it's Elizabeth's idea."

"You're going to make everyone see those damn snakes for themselves," I shouted out from Merlin's room, reaching under the floorboard to pull out the magic book that lay under there while Merlin floated the dog down onto the floor. I turned the spell book to the right page and relaxed sitting against Merlin's bed before I cast the spell, "Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum," I said feeling my eyes go golden as the dog came to life and began to bark at me. I quickly waved my hand up after a few moments turning it back into stone, "You're turn."

"Why can't you do this?" Merlin asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm gonna be sitting next to the king. Don't think that will go down to well," I explained handing the book over to Merlin and pointing to the spell which I had memorised when I was younger for the perfect revenge.

"Bebay odothay arisan quickum. Bebay odothay arisan quickum," Merlin quoted after me, we watched as nothing happened to the stone dog in front of us. Merlin tried again and again, on about the twentieth time I began biting my nails nervously.

It was another five attempts before I spoke, "You keep trying I'm going to try option B," I said moving to get up from the floor dusting down my dress as I went.

"Which is?" Merlin questioned not looking away from the dog as if just by staring at it he may be able to bring it to life.

"Talk to Arthur," I said simply walking out of the door and making my way quietly to Arthur's chambers.

I walked into Arthur's chambers without bothering to announce my presents. Arthur probably wouldn't have reacted even if I had. He seemed fixated with something outside the window which I couldn't see, "Don't fight Valiant in the tournament tomorrow. He'll use the shield against you," I begged my voice breaking slightly.

"I know," Arthur said calmly.

"Then withdraw," I snapped, feeling like I was stating the obvious, "You have to withdraw."

This was when Arthur finally turned around to face me, "Don't you understand? I can't withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead men into battle if they think I'm a coward?"

"Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die," I yelled getting into Arthur face.

"Then I die," Arthur yelled back at me.

I took a step backwards feeling like someone had just stabbed me, "How can you go out there and fight like that?" I questioned quieting my voice down now cause I realised otherwise the guards outside could hear me.

"Because I have to. It's my duty," Arthur replied as if it explained everything.

"That isn't duty that is just stupidity!" I argued back, "You're duty is to your people. How can you lead them if you are dead?!"

"My people will not follow a cowardly king," Arthur snapped back getting angry again.

"Your people will follow a king who is clever not stupid enough to enter a fight which he has no hope of winning," I said before turning around and walking towards the door. I faced him once last time before I left, "I will pray for you."

I decided to head back into my room knowing that I would probably be a greater distraction to Merlin than a help if I was standing around him. It felt like the second my head hit the pillow Laudine was standing over me, "My lady you have to get up for the tournament," she greeted me brightly.

By the time we had reached the tournament ground Arthur and Valiant both seemed ready to start. I sat down next to Uther scanning the crowd and trying to stop Merlin. It didn't seem as though he had arrived yet. I didn't know what to do there was no option C that I had considered.

Arthur entered the arena and the crowd cheered, I couldn't join in not until I knew Arthur was going to be alright. They faced each other before putting on their helmets. I waited patiently for the fight to begin. They stared each other down for a few moments before Valiant swung his sword forward and the fighting began. It was terrifying watching as the two of them attacked each other so viciously, the sound of metal on metal filled the air. They were both strong fighters. I began biting my nails again, trying to hide my nervousness behind a calm expression. Arthur knocked off Valiant's helmet before removing his own. Valiant's attacks seemed to get more violent as the fighting went on, eventually he managed to disarm Arthur. It was then I noticed Merlin standing at the edge of the arena, he caught my eyes before smiling and nodding at me. I felt a way of relief pass through me, before turning back to the fight.

Valiant pinned Arthur against the wall, before Arthur managed to shove him off. I could feel the magic in the air as Merlin seemed to speak the spell. The snakes which had been dormant on Valiant's shield came to life. I stood up along with everyone else trying to get work out what could happen next.

"He is using magic," Uther muttered next to me.

"And now they see you for what you really are," Arthur yelled at Valiant looking smug.

Valiant just laughed in return before the snakes left the shield and travelled along the floor, "Kill him."

Arthur backed away from the snakes coming towards the stand. I did the only thing I could think of and grabbed the king's sword, "Arthur!" I yelled as I threw it towards him.

Arthur turned and caught the sword swinging back around to face Valiant. With a sword in his hand the odds were a lot more in Arthur's favour. He quickly decapitated the snakes before turning to Valiant and disarming him and then running him through. Valiant dropped to the ground and the crowd began to cheer. I felt myself finally relax after everything. Arthur slapped Merlin on his shoulder on the way out of the tournament ground and I cheered.

As we stood outside the banquet hall waiting to be called in, I felt a huge amount of pride in what had been achieved today, "You should give Merlin his job back you know?" I commented as I took Arthur's arm preparing to be introduced to the crowd.

"I will," Arthur said simply before the doors opened and we walked in the large banquet hall decorated in bright colours to celebrate the end of the torment, "My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion and Lady Elizabeth."

We walked into the middle of the dancing space and Arthur bowed, "My lady."

"My champion," I smiled back curtsying. We began to dance, something both Arthur and I were completely fluent at, "Has your father apologised yet for not believing you?" I questioned as we span in a circle.

"He'll never apologise. I hope, uh, you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you," Arthur said sounding ever so slightly shy for a moment.

I paused for a second trying to think of the best way to answer, "Turns out he wasn't really champion material," I said shrugging my shoulder slightly.

We fell into silence for a short time just relaxing and moving to the music, "That was some tournament final," Arthur finally spoke.

"Tell me about it. It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince," I teased.

Arthur shook his head at me, "Uh, I wouldn't say I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would've thought of something."

"So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl," I concluded getting slightly annoyed.

"Because I wasn't," Arthur snapped back.

I pulled away getting even more angry, "You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me."

"Me too. Then I wouldn't have to listen to you," Arthur gave a quick reply.

"Fine! " I yelled ignoring the looks I was getting from the court.

I turned around and walked away hearing Arthur yell after me, "Fine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that another chapter done. This is a love story between Arthur and Elizabeth I promise just she can't like the pig-headness at the beginning if she's gonna love him at the end can she? anyways review, I love to know what you guys think of my work.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	10. A magical Plague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Elizabeth and Kay are all my characters.

I was walking around the lower town trying to explore without people recognising who I was. So far I had been given free silk and food, so the plan to go undercover obviously wasn't working too well. I skipped from one stall to another before I saw Merlin and Gaius wheeling something through the middle of the street, "What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Er…Just moving something," Merlin said evasively.

Gwen came to stand next to me, carrying some flowers that she seemed to have picked, "Looks heavy," she commented.

"Earm, it's nothing really. Erm... did someone got you flowers?" Merlin said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Oh! No," Gwen giggled, "Would you like one? A purple one. Purple suits you. Not that I'm saying red doesn't suit you. And you too My Lady," Gwen said handing us both flowers.

"Thanks. Well, er..." Merlin said trying to find a place to stick the flower before choosing his scarf. I tucked mine behind my ear. Gwen smiled brightly.

"Er…see you," Merlin said quickly before beginning to pull the cart again.

"Bye," Gwen smiled and walked off.

"How you're so obvious Merlin I will never understand!" I smiled affectately at him as I walking next to him.

"What?" Merlin said looking completely baffled.

I just laughed, "Don't worry."

Just then Laudine came walking towards me, "Lady Elizabeth must you always disappear."

"I just wanted to explore," I explained holding my hands up in mock surrender.

Laudine took a moment looking at me before she laughed, "The king wishes to see you."

"Of course he does," I grumbled before turning to Merlin, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Merlin said carrying on forward with the unknown object in the cart.

Laudine and I quickly made our way to the council chambers. I knocked before moving to stand in the doorway, "You wish to see me My Lord?"

"Yes Elizabeth, please come in," Uther said sitting his table.

I entered just as the servants were putting down lunch, "Is something the matter My Lord?"

"No, I just wished to see how you were enjoying you're time in Camelot so far," Uther said before beginning to tuck into his meal.

"I find it beautiful My Lord. You're town is amazing," I complimented truly. Whenever I managed to get away from Laudine I could walk for hours just looking at the views of Camelot.

"I am glad, My Lady. I was hoping you would consider moving here on a more permanent basis," Uther said leaning forward so he could see my reaction.

I kept my face straight, not relieving what was going on in my head. I knew what he really wanted to ask was if Arthur proposed to me, would I say yes. Although I did like Camelot, I wasn't sure yet whether I could see myself stuck with such a pig-headed man as Arthur, no matter what destiny he was meant to fulfil. Lucky for me I got out of answering, but unlucky for the servant who had been serving Uther food collapsed onto the floor, no longer breathing.

I ran to the door in time to nearly bump into Arthur, "What's the matter?" He questioned.

"Need to get Gaius," I explained pointing to the body lying on the floor. Arthur nodded and took off with me in the direction of Gaius's chambers.

I was planning to reach out and knock on the door, but Arthur decided it would be easier to yell, "Merlin!"

Merlin came running to the door standing in front of it blocking our view inside, "Erm, I'm on my way sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry I'm getting used to it," Arthur said before looking at the side of my head, "Who gave you that?"

"Oh it's from Gwen. Isn't it nice?" I said reaching up and taking the purple flower from behind my ear, "Merlin has one as well," I pointed out.

"Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now," Arthur said before turning around and walking off. I gave a quick wave before following him.

"So don't tell me you were getting jealous over a flower?" I questioned running to keep up with Arthur's long steps.

"No, I just wondered who would give you such a thing. Honestly I thought it was from Merlin," Arthur said not bothering to slow down for me.

I had to laugh at that, "Merlin is a friend. You should stop being so horrid to everyone in the world Arthur. You might find people then who can actually be your friends," we reached the doors of the council Chambers and opened them to find Uther looking at the body, "You probably don't want to get too close My Lord," I suggested, "Gaius is on his way now."

Just as I spoke the words Gaius came into the room followed closely by Merlin. He knelt down beside the body and looked at it.

"What's happened to him?" Uther questioned.

"I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today," Gaius said and suddenly I understood why we were allowed in the chambers and why Merlin was being so secretive this morning.

"Why didn't you report it to me?" Uther asked.

Gaius stood back up, "I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?" Uther responded immediately. It was almost like he was scared.

I looked down for the first time at the body and finally understood. The paleness of the skin, with his veins visible and only the whites of his eyes could be seen. He looked like he had died of fright, "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one," Gaius said trying to avoid what we all knew it was.

"What are you concealing from me?" Uther said suspicious.

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in 24 hours, and its spreading fast," Gaius said trying not to say the words which would send Uther over the edge.

"What is the cause?" Uther repeated again.

"I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery," Gaius said finally.

Uther pulled Arthur aside, just to within my hearing range as the panic spread throughout the room, "We must find who did this," Uther told Arthur.

"I will, father," Arthur assured him.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on all the gates. And lend the physician your servant," Uther continued in a scared whisper.

"Merlin? But..." Arthur began.

"I'm going to need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly," Uther said quickly his voice on edge.

"Yes, father," Arthur replied obediently.

I turned to Laudine, "Hide all the magic books we have, and remove all the items associated with it, tell Sir Kay to do the same. Then go to Gaius, he will need all the help he can get," I ordered.

"Of course My Lady," Laudine said moving away from me.

I watched as Arthur and the Guards searched the city while walking next to Laudine through the city. We were delivering food to the town's people. Not that Uther knew about it, I figured if I could keep them alive for a little longer there may be a cure.

"My Lady? He's still alive," Laudine pointed out quietly next to me. I turned and looked over at the man people were avoiding. He had sunken eyes and was really pale, he obviously was suffering from the illness.

"There is nothing we can do to save him Laudine," I said apologetically.

"But we haven't tried," Laudine argued back for once.

"We will find the cure and when we do then I promise you I will stop this," I said touching her shoulder the only way I can comfort.

"We could heal them with magic," Laudine whispered back to me.

I pointed to the guards, "Have a look. They're suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic. Science will lead us to the source of the disease. Now we need to travel to help Gaius," I said before walking over to the man and bent down, "I know this won't change your suffering but it may help with the remainder of your life," I said softly before handing him my final piece of food. The man nodded at me accepting the only comfort I could offer him. I tried my hardest not to cry as I turned and walked back towards the castle towards Gaius chambers.

When we reached Gaius's chamber he was heating a vial of liquid, "What are you doing?" I questioned as I walked through the door.

Gaius jumped before turning around, "I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach."

"Will that tell you who did it?" Laudine questioned from beside me.

Merlin chose that moment to enter the room, "No, but it might tell us how it's spread. One thing I do know, this is magic of the darkest kind," Gaius said softly.

"Why would someone use magic like that?" Merlin asked innocently.

I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends."

"But not all magic is bad. I know it isn't," Merlin stated.

"It's neither good nor bad. It's how you use it," I explained softly. Just at that second Arthur and the guards burst in.

Arthur pointed before speaking to the guard, "Over there," he ordered then turning to Gaius, "Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

"What for?" I questioned.

"A sorcerer," Arthur replied simply.

"But why would he be here?" I asked before I could stop myself.

Arthur paused for a moment trying to come up with a good answer, "I'm just doing my job."

"We've nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search," Gaius said getting annoyed.

Arthur began searching around the room before coming to a large amount of papers, "All these books and papers?"

"My life's work, dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish," Gaius offered.

Arthur didn't even bothering replying to that, "What's this room up here?"

"Er, it's mine," Merlin responded.

"And what do you expect to find in there?" I asked.

"I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments," Arthur replied before heading into Merlin's room.

I stayed still for a second before suddenly remembering something, "What've you done with the magic book you have?"

Merlin didn't respond simply looking worried, Arthur voice echoed from Merlin's room, "Merlin, come here. Look what I found," Merlin looked at me in fear before going in.

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard," Arthur spoke to Merlin. I let out a sigh of relief. Arthur quickly exited Merlin's room and turned once again to Gaius, "How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get," Gaius replied back coldly.

"Of course, I'm sorry," Arthur did honestly look guilt when he spoke, "We're finished here," he addressed the guard, then turned to me, "Your chambers are next My Lady."

"You're joking me right?" I questioned before I could stop myself.

"I'm doing everyone's chambers," Arthur said seeming not at all apologetic.

Laudine nodded before I could respond again, I followed Arthur out of Gaius's chamber and along to mine. Praying that Laudine had cleaned the room out of magical artefacts we had collected over the years.

I opened the door and found that my room had been completely cleaned from top to bottom, removing all trace of magic.

"I wish I had your servant," I heard Arthur mutter behind me.

"Well I'm not giving her up," I replied sharply, "You can search but don't place everything back," I ordered before turning and walking out.

"Where are you going My Lady?" Arthur asked just as I was about to leave the room.

"Gaius needs help to find a cure, I have given Laudine help and mine," I said softly before turning and walking back to Gaius's chambers trying to think of how we could possibly stop such sorcery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes x


	11. Gwen's Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you're all doing okay. Now enjoy people.

I stood watching as Gaius and Laudine examined another corpse. It was around the 3rd one so far and more and more people were coming down with the illness. People were getting desperate, "What's different about this victim?" Gaius questioned Merlin, obviously trying to get him to help more.

"Er...she's a woman," Merlin said stupidly.

Laudine and I looked at each other before I spoke, "Wow you're deduction skills are amazing Merlin."

"Anything else?" Gaius questioned before Merlin could reply to me.

"Erm…she's a courtier," Merlin stated once again. Laudine just stared at Merlin, not even able to speak, "How does that help us?"

"Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?" Gaius asked, giving Merlin a giant hint.

Merlin looked blankly for a second, "Erm...that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople."

I could see Laudine expression getting more and more pained so I decided to step in, "Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact."

"Oh, and they probably ate different food," Merlin began finally getting it.

"Good. Anything else?" Gaius said looking more pleased.

"Erm...I doubt they breathe the same air," Merlin pointed out more sarcastically than anything else.

"So what's the only thing they do share?" I said finally getting to the point we were aiming for.

"Water," Merlin stated almost immediately, "Water? You think the disease is spread through water?"

"Merlin, you're a prodigy," I replied back sarcastically before handing Merlin a bucket and pointing towards the door, "You need to go and collect some."

I waited until Merlin was out of the room before turning to Gaius, "If we know it's in the water that doesn't really narrow it down."

"We have to try," Gaius said softly.

"I know, I just wish sometimes that it would be easier," I said sitting down on one of the seats, "Why do so many people try to destroy Camelot?" I asked rhetorically.

"I don't know why but Merlin and Arthur are lucky to have you," Gaius said.

"Can you remind them of that every once in a while?" I laughed.

Merlin came running into the room carrying the bucket of water, "Perfect," I said taking the bucket out of his hand, "Okay let's start then."

We were staring at the water I had just placed in the jar when Gwen came bursting into the room, "Gwen!"

"Gaius!" Gwen yelled back her eyes filled up with tears.

"You have the sickness?" I questioned walking over to look at her.

Gwen shakes her head, "My father! Please, Gaius, he's all I have."

"Gwen, I have no cure," Gaius said quietly.

"I am begging you!" Gwen said getting even more emotional.

"I wish there was something, anything, but so far the remedy is beyond what I can achieve," Gaius said softly.

I walked forward taking Gwen's hands, "I'm so sorry," Gwen pulled her hands away and ran out of the room.

"There must be something we can do," Merlin complained once the door shut.

"My best. Let's hope that this can provide some answers," Gaius said holding up the water.

"But that'll be too late for Gwen's father," Merlin pointed out.

"I fear you may be right," I muttered before placing a flower in the water in a jar. Merlin walked out of the room.

Arthur reached for the glass jar with the now rotting flower in it, "Don't touch it. I had this in the water for no more than a few hours," Gaius ordered.

"Where's the water from?" Uther asked.

Gaius looked unhappy, "The pump from where the people take their daily supply."

"We have to stop the people from using it," Arthur argued immediately.

"The city cannot survive without water," I pointed out.

"We have to find this sorcerer!" Uther said certainly, his voice cold.

Arthur stepped forward, "I don't believe that they're inside Camelot."

"Then extend the search to the villages!" Uther argued back.

"We've started, but I can't search the entire kingdom," Arthur pointed out.

Uther didn't seem in the mood for logic, "And I can't stand by and watch our people dying," He stated. Arthur just nodded before exiting.

Morgana met up with me outside the council chambers, "How is everything?"

"Not good at the moment," I said softly.

"Can you help Gwen's father?" Morgana questioned.

I shook my head slowly, "I don't think we'll find the cure in time. I'm sorry, but we'll try."

"Do you know anything about it?" Morgana said as we began to walk along the corridor.

"It's in the water, but we can't stop people drinking it. That will just kill them quicker," I spoke my fears, before realising we were walking towards Morgana's room.

As we entered the room Gwen was being cuffed by two guards while Arthur stood off to the side, "Gwen?" Morgana questioned trying to go over to her but being blocked by Arthur.

"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!" Gwen began to yell.

"What are you doing?" I questioned Arthur angrily.

"I found a magic poultice in her house," Arthur argued back.

Morgana just shook her head, "Oh, that's ridiculous."

"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery?" Arthur questioned, not seeming to be able to see the truth.

"Well, she's innocent! I know she's innocent," I yelled at him, "There is no way she is a witch."

"What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye!" Arthur said more quietly before pulling Gwen down the corridor with him. I sprinted after them leaving Morgana alone in her room.

In front of me Gwen's voice echoed, "No, please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please! I am innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you! Merlin! Merlin, please help me! Why won't you listen to me?!"

I continued to run after Gwen coming to a skidding halt when I saw Gaius standing with Merlin, "What exactly did you do?"

"I may have cast a spell to save her father," Merlin said softly, the guards disappearing down the corridor.

"Well now we have a serious problem. Come with me," I said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the council chambers just as Gwen was dropped onto the floor.

"Well done," Uther said, sounding pleased with Arthur.

"Why will no one believe me?! He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!" Gwen argued back pleading for her life.

Morgana entered the room behind me, "I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally."

"And what of this poultice that was found?" Uther argued back.

Gwen looked confused, "What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice!"

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion," Uther just wasn't ready to visit.

"I can't!" Gwen cried.

"I will show you no mercy," Uther said refusing to listen to her.

I felt my stomach turn as I saw exactly what happened to the innocents that were accused of being witches, "I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness!" Gwen argued back.

"If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty..." Uther began.

"But I told you, I..." Gwen interrupted.

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death," Uther said not even sounding a bit like he was sad about it.

"No," Gwen wept.

Uther didn't respond to her, "I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you."

"No! No!" Gwen continued to break down.

"Take her away," Uther ordered.

The guards began to drag Gwen backward out of the room, "Please, no! I'm innocent! Please, please, no! Please help me! Please, I beg you! No!"

The Courtiers left the room, so that Morgana, Arthur and I were left behind with Uther. Morgana was the first to speak, "I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress."

"Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye," Uther argued back.

"I've seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!" Morgana began to yell.

"You have no right!" Uther began.

"You have no right to cast a judgement on that girl!" Morgana interrupted.

Uther stared down at Morgana, "I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!"

"But you're sentencing the wrong person!" I suddenly spoke up feeling like I needed to side with Morgana.

"She's right, Father. You hear the word magic, you no longer listen," Arthur agreed with us.

"You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments," Uther fought back obviously not liking the fact it was three against one.

I stepped forward, "How do you know it's hers?"

"It has to be," Uther said dismissing me.

"But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart," Arthur stepped up next to me and helped.

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish," Uther challenged.

Arthur bowed his head in submission, "I understand that."

"One day you may become King. Then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom," Uther said.

"I know. Witchcraft is an evil, father. So is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be King, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime," Arthur declared passionately.

"I fear you're right. She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire," Uther said simply. I knew I couldn't fight against him any longer so I walked out of the room before I said something I regretted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a great chapter and I'm sorry for that but the next chapter is better I promise. Just had to get this part done, it's kind of the boring part of this episode. Anyway I hope it was okay for you guys. Please review and let me know what you think.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	12. Magic revealed...almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Laudine and Kay are my inventions. Read and enjoy.

There was another council meeting called around an hour after Gwen was sentences. I didn't really want to go, but it seemed like if I didn't turn up Uther would have probably hunted me down anyway. I sat next to Arthur in silence as Uther just talked and talked at us.

"What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps," Uther said to Gaius.

"But the emergency supply won't last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease," Gaius suggested.

"But how?" Uther questioned hopelessly.

"Well..." Gaius began.

Before he could get any further in his speak the door burst open and Merlin came running in followed by one of the guards from the entrance, "It was me! It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!" Merlin yelled at the top of his voice, the council just stared at him in shock, "Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!"

Gaius stood up from next to me, "Merlin, are you mad?"

"I cannot let her die for me," Merlin said more calmly before turning to face Uther once more, "I place myself at your mercy."

"He doesn't know what he's talking about," I argued standing up as well.

"I do," Merlin countered back.

Uther looked between Merlin and me before he spoke, "Then arrest him."

The guards grabbed hold of Merlin as Arthur got involved in the argument, "Father, please! I can't allow this! This is madness! There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer."

"Did you not hear him?" Uther questioned.

"Yes," Arthur admitted reluctantly.

"He admitted it," Uther said, sadly I had come to realise that once Uther got something in his head it was impossible to get it out.

"He saved my life, remember," Arthur pointed out.

"Why should he fabricate such a story?" Uther questioned.

I jumped in knowing this was my only chance at getting Merlin off, "As Gaius said, he's got a...grave mental disease."

Arthur looked at me in gratitude, "Really?" Uther said leaning forward in his seat.

"He's in love," I added quickly while I had Uther attention.

"What?" Merlin exclaimed.

"With Gwen," I finished, Uther grinned at me.

"I am not," Merlin argued.

"Yes, you are," Arthur said quickly catching on with where I was going.

"No way!" Merlin yelled once again.

"I saw yesterday with that flower she'd given you," Arthur shot back. I smiled at him as Uther got up, we were winning this argument now.

"I'm not in love with her," Merlin said hopelessly.

Arthur put his arm around Merlin shoulder, "It's alright. You can admit it."

"I don't even think of her like that!" Merlin argued back knowing it was useless.

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you," Uther suggested. I froze up a bit at the mention of Merlin being under a spell. Before Uther began to laugh, the council members and Arthur joined in after a moment while I just sighed in relief.

"Merlin is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot. There's no way he's a sorcerer," Arthur finished our argument off and staring angry at Merlin.

Uther nodded his head agreeing, "Don't waste my time again. Let him go," he ordered before turning back to the council. Merlin stood there for a moment completely still before he turned and walked out of the hall followed closely by Gaius.

"My Lord, if you don't mind I wish to go and see Merlin, I wouldn't want him trying to stop the execution now would we?" I suggested as Laudine walked to my side.

"Of course Elizabeth," Uther said not bothering to look up from the papers in front of him. I bowed quickly before making my way out of the hall.

Once we were outside Laudine turned to me, "That was close."

"Far too close, why would Merlin do something so stupid?" I questioned angry as I walked quickly to Gaius's chambers.

"Probably to save Gwen," Laudine suggested, obviously a lot more calm than I was in that second.

"Most likely but that isn't the way to go about it. How can Arthur become the king he is supposed to without Merlin there saving him every moment?" I snapped feeling bad for having a go at Laudine when it wasn't her fault, "I'm sorry," I apologized immediately.

"Don't worry my Lady, I know you're just worried," Laudine said softly smiling at me as we reached Gaius's chamber usually I would knock by at that moment I was a bit too annoyed to bother with common manners.

I walked in as Merlin was talking, "Arthur's the idiot."

Gaius spoke before I could have a go at him, "No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity."

"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die," his voice going desperate.

"Yes, but you don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what's causing the disease!" I argued making my presents known.

Merlin jumped out of his skin when he heard me, "Well, whatever it is, one thing's for sure: Arthur isn't going to find it. He thinks he is so sharp! But even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn't see it!"

"Sometimes we're pretty hard to spot," I said with a shrug.

"Well, maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat," Merlin suggested cheering up a bit.

"I don't think you'll find one big enough," I smirked back at him, Merlin gave me a look of mock outrage, "Anyway, forget that. If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find out what's contaminating the water."

"How can we do that?" Merlin questioned.

"We go down to the water supply," Gaius said holding up a bucket.

"Laudine can you stay here and make sure that everything is running okay?" I questioned her as Merlin took the bucket off of Gaius and prepared to leave.

"Of course my lady," Laudine smiled back at me.

We made our way quickly down to the underground entrance of the water supply. It was dark and dirty, I pulled up the bottom of my skirt to avoid getting it messed up. Gaius was talking to Merlin, "The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample," Merlin put the bucket into the water, "Let's take it back and examine it," Gaius suggested walking backwards out.

I followed behind before I felt a shot of powerful magic go through me I turned back in time to see a creature rear up out of the water, it seemed scaly and brown in colour. I suddenly felt very cold.

"What the hell was that?" Merlin yelled. I simply grabbed his arm and dragged him out, not caring anymore about my dress or the water in the bucket which was swishing about, as we ran back up out of the underground cave into the sunlight.

"What happened?" Gaius asked taking a look at us as we struggled for breath next to him.

"Creature in water supply is big and scary," I explained, "Think our list of problems just got bigger!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not my greatest chapter, but I have the most amazing idea for the chapter after next which will be lots and lots of Arthur and Elizabeth in it and will make their relationship start to work out. Anyway please review. I love knowing what you think.  
> Until Next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	13. The Alfanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are my creations. Enjoy.

It was about half a day before I got to see Merlin and Gaius again. Uther had taken me into Council meetings all morning. I think it was his way of getting me involved more in the running of Camelot so that I would marry Arthur. To do honest I could think of a million thing I would have rather been doing in that moment than going around in circles about the water shortage.

I walked into Gaius's chambers hoping get some sort of potion for the headache which was driving me up the wall. When I got in there Gaius was nowhere to be seen, however Merlin was searching through books in a frantic way.

"What are you doing?" I questioned coming into the room.

"Dragon gave me an idea, but I need to find a book," Merlin replied quickly still searching around like a crazy person.

Just then Gaius entered. He took in the scene before him, before he could ask I told him, "Merlin is looking for a book."

"Which one?" Gaius asked.

"A book on elements," Merlin said still completely absorbed in his search.

I walked over to Merlin looking over his shoulder at the selection of books that he had in front of him at that moment, "Elements?"

"Yes. Which one would I find them in?" Merlin aimed the question at Gauis knowing I wouldn't have a clue about this.

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process," Gaius explained going down to join Merlin in the pile of books.

"But how would they help me kill the Alfanc?" Merlin questioned looking this time at me for magical help.

I thought for a moment before speaking slowly, "Well, the Alfanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

"What about the other two?" Merlin smiled at me liking where I was going.

"Well, perhaps they will destroy it. You want fire. Wind and fire," I nodded smiling back.

"How did you find this out?" Gaius questioned suspiciously.

"Erm...I just knew, you know?" Merlin said looking at me for help, I just shrugged not really knowing how I could defend him, "One of my powers."

"What else do your powers tell you?" Gaius said not believing Merlin for a second.

"That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously," Merlin said with annoyance.

"And who's the other side?" Gaius questioned.

I smirked, "That would be Arthur."

Morgana came barging into the room, "They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying," Gaius spoke.

"Please, just tell me what I can do to help," Morgana stepped forward bravely.

"We need Arthur," Merlin said simply as if that was the answer to all our questions.

"I'll do it Morgana you can stay and help Gaius. Merlin we'll meet you in the square," I said before walking out of the door over to Arthur's room.

I sat in his room waiting for Arthur to come back from another talk with his father. I had already made my excuses for that one, not wanting to be around Uther anymore than necessary. Arthur walked through the door, not noticing me for a few minutes before he jumped out of his skin, "You alright? Sorry about all this," Arthur said indicating to the mess on the table, "Merlin's not been in today."

"Poor Merlin," I said softly playing along with the Merlin loves Gwen idea for a little longer.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed sitting down opposite me.

"To offer to give up his life to save Gwen's. I certainly can't imagine any man loving me so much," I said quietly, not even meaning to express my thoughts out loud.

Arthur stayed silent for a moment just looking at me, "No, I certainly can't imagine that either."

I smirked back lightly, "That's because you're not like Merlin. He's a lover."

"Yeah, maybe that's because I haven't found the right person to love," Arthur replied back seriously.

"Sadly the age of gallantry seems to be dead. You look around and all you see are small men, not big enough to fill their armour. There's not one of them that's able to stand up for what is right," I said very obviously manipulating.

Arthur just smirked back, "What do you want me to do?"

"Merlin and Gaius have managed to locate the creature that is causing the illness but Merlin and I cannot take it on alone and win, we need a skilled warrior. We need…" I explained.

"Me," Arthur finished before looking at me seriously again, "Why not tell my father?"

"We both know he will kill Gwen quicker, and this isn't her fault. If we take away the creature we may be able to save Gwen's life," I said gently. Arthur nodded at me in acceptance. I smiled brightly back, "Well come on then. We have a kingdom to save."

We walked quickly down to the square where Merlin was already waiting for us. Arthur drew his sword as we entered the tunnel door. I held up a torch while we descended. The bottom of my dress was turning a lovely deep brown colour from the dirt, but we kept on walking.

"You'd better be right about this, Merlin," Arthur complained. As if it had been called for a low growl echoed through the tunnel.

"You should stay here," Arthur said softly to me as we travelled further into the darkness.

"I'm coming with you," I said firmly knowing how this worked by now.

"No," Came Arthur intelligent responds.

"Scared I'll show you up?" I smirked at him.

Arthur chose to ignore the wind up instead focusing on the issue, "Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you."

"Well good thing he doesn't know about it then," I shot back.

"I'm telling you, Elizabeth, turn back. You could get hurt," Arthur placed his hand on my shoulder as if trying to force me back.

"You could too...if you don't get out of my way," I said pushing straight passed his arm and moving closer to the monster. Behind me I could hear Merlin laughing, "How are we going to find it?"

"I just hope we do before it finds us," Merlin said quietly.

Arthur didn't respond instead spinning around, "Stop," He ordered.

"What?" Merlin questioned suddenly looking around afraid.

Arthur walked over closer to it, before relaxing back, "It's just a shadow."

We continued on, moving towards the water source, "Spread out," Arthur ordered once again. We walked off in three separate directions.

I heard a loud growl from the direction Arthur had walked in and took off following him, finding Arthur laying on the floor out of breath, "What is it? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Arthur said shrugging off help.

Merlin sprinted over to us nearly falling over to me, "Did you see it?" Arthur nodded his head, "What did it look like?"

"It…it's quick," Arthur said unable to come up with any other respond.

The Alfanc came up again in front of me and I screamed. Arthur went for it, but it disappeared before his sword could grace it.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked, swirling around.

"Put that down before you take my eye out!" I snapped at him, enjoying the way that he actually did what I said, "And listen."

We were quiet for a moment just listening into the darkness, there was a slight noise down one of the tunnels, "I think it's gone this way!" We made our way consciously down the tunnel trying not to make too much noise. The Alfanc seemed to be doing the same thing as it moved slowly around the corner into full view. Arthur once again swung at it but lost his sword. I moved my torch towards it brandishing it like a weapon before it was knocked out of my hand. I grabbed it again before it hit the ground.

"Elizabeth, use the torch!" I swung the torch violently towards the creature.

Merlin spoke behind me, "Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan," I felt the winds build up around me as the flame seemed to take on a life of its own and was blown right into the Alfanc, I could hear a scream from the creature as it was incinerated.

I fell backwards into the wall of the tunnel laughing in relief. Merlin joined in a second later with Arthur looking at us in confusion, "We saved the day," I said with a smile for explanation for my brilliant mood, "Now we just have to save Gwen!"

We made our way quickly out of the tunnel where I came face to face with Laudine, "What have you done to your clothes?!" She exclaimed upon seeing me.

"Just killed an evil creature and saved Gwen and Camelot itself and your worried about the state of my dress!" I laughed.

Merlin looked down at it, I knew I was covered in deep brown mud and smoke from the fire, "That is never going to come out."

I just shook my head before turning back to the castle, "Merlin get a water supply for Gaius, Arthur organise a meeting with your father. I will get changed and meet you in the council chambers," Arthur shot me a dirty look, "I'm sorry my lord would you please organise a meeting with your father," I said sarcastically bowing down in front of me.

Instead of replying to me Arthur took off in the direction of the castle, I turned to Merlin, "You did brilliantly Merlin."

He just smiled back at me before he heard Arthur yelling, "MERLIN!"

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to save Gwen from Uther. With all the evidence we put in front of him he had no choice but to believe us and what we were saying. Arthur stayed with his father while Morgana, Tom [Gwen's father] Merlin and I walked down into the dungeons. The guard was opening the cell as we entered, "Dad!" Gwen shouted out running into his arms. I smiled at the sweet scene in front of me.

"Oh, my little child!" Tom said back looking like he was never letting her go again.

Gwen reached out for Morgana's hand, not letting go of her father, "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me. It was more Merlin," Morgana smiled back.

"Really?" Gwen questioned seeming shocked.

"He's the real hero here," I said smiling.

Gwen turned to Merlin, "I don't know what to say."

"I didn't do anything," Merlin said with a shrug but I could see the proudness shining through underneath.

"I'm- I'm grateful to you all. Come on, Gwen," Tom said taking Gwen's hand and leading her away from the dungeons.

As they disappeared Morgana turned to Merlin, "Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me."

I chocked in the corner of the room as Merlin looked just as shocked, "My secret?" He questioned with caution.

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did," Morgana said as if this was a completely normal conversation.

"You do?" I asked this time being just as careful as Merlin.

"Of course you would know too," Morgana smiled at me, "I saw it with my own eyes."

"You did?" Merlin seemed to be unable to do anything but ask questions at the moment.

"I understand why you don't anyone to know," Morgana said.

Merlin nodded his head suddenly getting very excited, "Well, obviously."

"But I won't tell anyone. You don't mind me talking to you about it?" Morgana asked.

Merlin looked stunned for a moment, "Er...no. I, I, it's, err...you have no idea how hard it is to keep this hidden."

"Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Gwen's a very lucky woman," Morgana said. Suddenly I understood what she thought she knew. I hide behind her back and bit my fist to stop myself from laughing.

"Gwen?" Merlin questioned, going from excited to disappointed in a matter of seconds.

Morgana smiled at him as she put her finger to her lips, "It's our secret," she said before leaving.

I watched her go up the stair before bursting out laughing, "It's probably for the best Merlin," I tried to comfort him while calming myself down.

Merlin just looked up in desperation and sigh heavily. I began laughing again at the face he was pulling, and I knew one day the world would know our secrets and it would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xx


	14. The poisoned Chalice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are all my own creations. Enjoy,

I spent most of the day trying to avoid Laudine. It was the day of the treaty and Bayard had been in the castle for the last few days. During that time I had mostly spent the day with Arthur and Merlin fighting and laughing around. They had been a good couple of days, however now was the time for the ceremony, something I had always hated. Therefore I had spent the day running around trying to stay unnoticed so I wouldn't have to get ready. It was due to this that I found myself running into Arthur's chambers.

Arthur was sitting at the desk obviously startled by my sudden presents, "Just ignore me. I'm hiding," I said quickly looking around the room for somewhere I could disappear. Sadly there wasn't anything in the room.

"Who from?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Laudine she wants to play dress up with me for the ceremony," I complained sitting down on the bed.

"Not your thing?" Arthur questioned almost sounding sympathetic.

I shook my head, "Sitting there listening to people go on and on about the greatness of themselves is something I have never had time for. I understand the need for treaties just don't see why they can't be done in private without a major event taking place," I continued my moaning.

Just then the door opened and in came Merlin and Laudine, "I have been looking all over for you," Laudine said looking down at me.

"And I have been avoiding you all day," I answered back with a smirk.

Both Arthur and Merlin laughed, even Laudine cracked a smirk, "You need to look your best."

"It's not like anyone going to be paying attention to me anyway," I muttered but got up anyway and made my way over to her, "Let's get going. See you two at the feast."

I managed to arrive at the feast early and take my seat Laudine standing next to me, "See no one notices," I stated looking around the room, people were socialising with each other talking business and deals, stuff which my father had taught me about when I was younger.

I coughed into my hand as Arthur entered followed by Merlin, who was wearing a stupidly big feather hat, as if he could hear me Merlin gave me a dirty look. Arthur came over to stand next to me, "How did you get him to wear that terrible thing?" I questioned Arthur as he took his place next to me.

"I told him it was tradition and may have threatened him with washing my socks for a month unless he went along with it," Arthur muttered back as we watched everyone begin to enter the hall for the ceremony.

"How dull do you think it will be?" I questioned Arthur.

I could see him rolling his eyes next to me, "They are always boring. I always end up drinking at the wrong times as well."

"Oh I will make sure that you do," I smiled back at him just as Uther walked in. We immediately stood up. Bayard followed in a moment later.

The papers had already been set down on the table, Uther walked over to it and signed quickly followed by Bayard. The crowd around us applauded.

"And now begins the speeches," Arthur muttered in my ear. I lowered my head to hide my laughing.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them," Bayard begun as a young servant girl brought in a box with a large number of goblets in it, "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last. The wounds we received in battle..." Bayard said beginning his speak. I was trying to pay attention but then I noticed Merlin walking out of the chambers, closely followed by one of Bayard's maids who he had been staring at earlier, once they disappeared around the corner I tuned my attention back to Bayard's voice, "Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war. And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther," Everyone stood in the room to make a toast, "Arthur," Arthur held up his glass in respect before he started to drink.

I nudged him gently in the shoulder, "Not yet," I whispered.

"The Lady Morgana," Bayard continued, Morgana raised her goblet and Arthur nodded at me gratefully, "Lady Elizabeth," Bayard went on, I held up my glass to him in thanks, "The people of Camelot."

Arthur once again started to drink, before he could get the liquid to his lips Uther spoke, "And to fallen warriors on both sides."

Everyone started to drink, "Stop!" I heard Merlin's voice echo from outside the chambers before he ran in, "It's poisoned! Don't drink it!" Merlin said moving to Arthur and taking his goblet away.

"What?" Uther questioned, while I looked at Merlin in shock.

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Arthur asked angry.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison," Merlin informed everyone.

"This is an outrage!" Bayard said as he and his men drew their sword, so did the knights of Camelot. I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of men, using their swords in a peace treaty.

"Order your men to put down their swords," Uther commanded just as more Camelot guards rushed in.

"You are outnumbered, don't do anything stupid," I spoke staring Bayard down.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged!" Bayard said angry.

Uther didn't respond to him instead turning to Merlin, "On what grounds do you base this accusation?"

"I'll handle this," Arthur said making his way around the table, "Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again?" he questioned taking the goblet back from Merlin.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now," Uther commanded and I realised this was getting seriously out of hand.

"He was seen lacing it," Merlin informed Uther.

Uther seemed to be getting more annoyed, "By whom?"

Merlin looked down, "I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore," Bayard said seeming to have calmed down slightly.

"Pass me the goblet," Uther ordered, Arthur obeyed, "If you're telling the truth..."

"I am," Bayard interrupted.

"Then you have nothing to fear, do you?" Uther said offering the goblet to Bayard, who sheathed his sword and reached for the goblet.

Uther seemed to think about it and come up with a different idea, "No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself," Bayard snorted in disbelief. Uther turned and held the goblet out to Merlin instead, "He'll drink it."

I moved around the table standing next to Arthur, "But if it is poisoned, he'll die!"

"Then we'll know he was telling the truth," Uther said coldly as Merlin took the goblet from his hand.

"And what if he lives?" Bayard spoke.

"Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will," Uther said.

"Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying!" I begged as Merlin stared into the cup.

"Then your father should've schooled him better, when he was your servant," Uther said sharply to me.

"Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it," Arthur tried to take the goblet back off of Merlin.

"No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright," Merlin said taking it away from Arthur's reach. Merlin toasted Bayard and Uther. I moved closer to Merlin knowing that this could never end well. Merlin drunk the whole of the liquid in the cup before bringing it back down, we all stood there watching for any reaction at all to indicate the poison was there, "It's fine," Merlin said in relief.

I let out a sigh of relief as Uther turned to Bayard, "He's all yours."

Merlin began to chock, gasping at his throat. I stepped towards him just as he collapsed onto the floor, no one reached for a moment, "No, Merlin!" I yelled skidding down to his side.

Behind me there was Uther voice echoing and everything going mad but I couldn't pay attention all I could see was Merlin laying on the floor, "Come on Merlin," I begged quietly reaching out and touching his cheek, "You have to be okay," I felt Arthur arrive next to me. Gaius, Laudine and Gwen followed shortly after.

"Merlin, can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison," Gaius told us. Arthur picked up Merlin while Gwen grabbed the goblet. I looked around realising that Camelot knights had overpowered Bayard's, who was surrendering. I felt tears prick my eyes as we walked through the chambers and back towards Gaius's chambers.

"He'll be okay," Laudine said softly next to me as we walked.

"I hope so Laudine. Or else someone is going to pay for this," I said trying to keep my magic under control as all it wanted to do was hurt Bayard for what he had done.

By the time we entered Gaius's chambers Merlin was beginning to turn a grey colour, "Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel," Gaius ordered immediately going into physician mode.

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur questioned as Gaius and Laudine leant over him.

"He's burning up," Gaius informed us.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" I questioned noticing the desperation in my voice.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet," Gwen handed Gaius the goblet which he looked into, "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

"What is it?" Arthur questioned as he got closer and closer to Gaius.

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind," Gaius explained.

Gwen moved over to check Merlin feeling his forehead, "His brow's on fire."

"Keep him cook, it'll help control his fever," Gaius ordered walking back over to Merlin as Laudine and I turned to the bookshelf and began to flick through the books looking for the flower.

I check to see if anyone was looking at me before turning back to the book, "Abepecian se tramet ic behefp," the book flicked frantically through the pages before landing on what I was looking for, "Got it!"

Laudine leant over my shoulder, "Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

"That's not particularly friendly," Arthur observed.

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive," Gaius continued from memory.

"Sounds like fun," Arthur said straightening up.

Gaius realised what exactly Arthur meant, "Arthur, it's too dangerous."

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?" Arthur questioned.

Gaius looked reluctant to say, "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

"If you are to go I will travel with you," I said stepping up beside Arthur.

"Elizabeth…" Arthur began to say.

I held my hand up before he could argue, "He's my friend Arthur. I'm going."

Arthur just nodded his head in acceptance, "Now we just have to get my father to agree."

It didn't take long for us to find Uther who was walking around the corridor, he didn't seem in a great mood when we reached him. He got even more annoyed when we mentioned we wanted to go to save Merlin, "What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway?" Uther complained loudly.

" I won't fail, no matter what you think," Arthur argued back.

Uther stopped walking and turned to face us, " Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy."

"Oh, because he's life's worthless?!" I snapped getting annoyed myself.

"No, because it's worth less than both of yours," Uther argued back.

Arthur looked at me before turning back to Uther, "We can save him. Let me take some men."

"No," Uther said sharply.

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back," Arthur continued as if Uther hadn't spoke.

"No," Uther repeated again.

"Why not?!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand," Uther said.

I was about to argue back but Arthur got there first, "It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote... "

"Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so," Uther interrupted.

Arthur stopped walking once again, "Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die."

"Then don't look," Uther replied coldly, "This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to."

"I can't accept that," Arthur replied simply.

"You can't stop us," I argued.

Uther finally seemed to lose his temper and yell, "Damn it both of you, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight."

We walked back to Arthur's chambers in silence. Arthur was obviously anger as we entered his chambers he tossed his sword onto the table before going to lean over the fireplace. I watched as he took deep breaths seeming to calm as he did.

"Personally I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle," I said going to sit on the table.

Arthur turned back to me giving me a disapproving look, "I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men."

"Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?" I smirked back.

Arthur didn't seem amused, "Elizabeth, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous," he said turning away from me.

I rolled my eyes back at him moving closer as I spoke, "Spare me the lecture, I was there when you got it from Uther. Not that I will listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences."

Arthur turned back around and looked at me carefully, "You think I should go?"

"It doesn't matter what I think," I said with a shrug.

Arthur stared at me, "It does to me."

I shook my head, "It matters what you think."

Arthur took a step closer, "If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake."

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant?" I questioned drawing Arthur sword out from its sheaf, "Or one who does what his father tells him to?" I finished presenting Arthur with the sword.

He stared at me again for a moment, looking like he was seeing me for the first time before taking the sword from my hands, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible," I replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and Kudos,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xx


	15. Saving Merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have skipped the escape from Camelot part of this episode mostly because I don't see the point in dealing with it for the moment. Anyway there is loads of Arthur and Elizabeth in this one so I hope that keeps you guys happy . I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth,, Laudine and Kay are mine. Read, enjoy, review.

We rode in complete silence for about half a day before Arthur seemed like he was going to explode with boredom, "What is your home like?"

I stared at him wondering where this line of questioning had come from, "Are you asking me because you actually care or just want to fill in the awkward silence we have perfected?"

"I'm honestly interested," Arthur promised.

He looked like he was being truthful to me so I decided to tell him, "It's beautiful," I began to explain, "A lot smaller than Camelot, then again you can see that from a map! I live in the pure white castle in the centre of the town. We have farmland surrounding us…" I continued to describe my home in great detail for about five minutes getting lost in the memories of the places I used to play in as a child.

"You must miss it greatly," Arthur observed as I trailed of my speak, unable to talk about it anymore.

"Some time I suppose, but I always felt like it was too small for me, and I knew that I couldn't spend the whole of my life there," I said quietly, trying to find a way to explain my feelings about my home town, "I think Laudine misses it a lot more than me."

"How long has Laudine worked for you?" Arthur questioned, seeming actually interested in my life.

"She's been my friend all my life. Her mother was my nurse maid when I was younger. Her father died when we were six and her mother a few years ago. After that I took her on as my hand maid. She keeps me from doing stupid thing, plus I have never met anyone with such medical skills," I laughed as I thought back to all the times she looked after me when I had managed to get myself into scraps.

"I didn't realise servants could treat us the way Laudine treats you," Arthur stated.

I smiled at him, "She is my conscience. I don't know what I would do without her, but then again I could say the same about you and Merlin. I'm pretty sure he is one of a kind as a man servant."

"That's one way of describing him!" Arthur laughed, I joined in after a moment, "How did you meet Sir Kay then?"

"Sir Kay grew up with my brother's, he is one of the nobles of our court. His father served the King. I didn't get along very well with him when we were younger, him and my brother used to play tricks on me. When I turned fifteen a sorceress tried to kill me. Kay saved my life, we grew closer after that and he became the only person my brothers and father would trust as my personal guard," I said skipping out the part where magic was involved on Kay's and mine part.

"Oh yes, you have two brothers don't you?" Arthur nodded as if remembering the information he had been told about me.

"Yes, they're twins. Too much like my father in my opinion, but they cannot help that. You have Morgana, how long has she been with you?" I asked wanting to changing the subject away from me.

"She came to us when her father died when she was ten. She didn't want to be there one bit, not that I could understand why at the time. We didn't really get along," Arthur said.

"Sometimes I can see you still don't, you treat her like your sister," I stated from my observations.

"How about your mother and father?" Arthur asked hesitantly than before.

I paused for a moment as we travelled along, trying to come up with the words to describe my parents, "My father…he is a brave man, loyal to his people and fair, but he has a temper on him, something my brothers inherited. He hurts as well, the way I see your father does at time. He loved my mother greatly, she brought out his humanity to those where he felt none. He used to tell me once she died that I began his needle of truth, always leading him to the right path," I stopped speaking again knowing I wanted to get the words perfect when trying to describe my mother, "And my mother, she was the most honest person you would ever meet, not always in a good way. She loved us greatly through and spent her time looking after us more than most royal families do. I was lucky to have them both."

"How did she died?" Arthur asked eventually after a few minutes of silence in which I got lost in my thoughts.

"I was fifteen, it was the time Kay saved me. She got in the way of the attack and the sorceress killed her without a second thought. It changed everything, not a day goes by when I don't think about her," I said quietly, not really sure how to talk about it.

"I know how you feel, my mother died when I was born. I wish I had a chance to know her everyday," Arthur responded looking away from me as he spoke.

"I'm sure she would be very proud of the man you're becoming Arthur. You have a good heart," I said quietly.

We moved in silence for a little while longer getting into the forest of Balor. I kept moving forward, on higher alert now than I was before. Just then I heard a crash from behind me. I swung myself around to see nothing. Arthur seemed to pause as well. There was another noise echoing through the forest it sounded like crying. We approached the sound, sitting on a fallen log with a beautiful woman who was covered in bruises.

"Hello? Are you alright?" Arthur called out to her. There was a large roar behind us, I turned in time to see what I took be a Cockatrice standing up behind us, "Stay back," Arthur ordered. The cockatrice lunged towards us and I jumped out of the way. Arthur rolled under it as it leaped. I drew my sword and threw it at the creature. It landed exactly where I had aimed it, into the cockatrice heart. It collapsed down onto the ground. I walked over to it and pulled out the sword before turning to the woman who was sitting on the log. She shrunk away from us in fear.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you?" Arthur said softly to her, bending down to look into her eyes, before pointing to the bruises covering her body.

She hesitated for a moment before speaking, "My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

I came over to join Arthur, "We won't."

"You can take me away from here?" The woman asked hopefully.

Arthur looked at me as if waiting for me to speak, "Not yet. There's something I have to do first," Arthur looked towards the cave mouth.

The woman followed his gaze, "Why have you come to the caves?"

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here," Arthur said cryptically.

"What is it? I know this place; I could help you," The woman suddenly looked more enthusiastic.

I decided it was worth telling her some information and seeing what she knew, "It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare."

"The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you," The woman smiled brightly at me.

I took Arthur's hand and pulled him away, "Can we trust her?"

"I don't think we have a lot of choice," Arthur muttered back and looked over his shoulder at her.

I turned back to the woman, "Okay then let's go," we walked towards the cave.

"Are you two together then?" The woman asked looking down at our hands, it was only then I realised I had yet to let go of Arthur.

I jumped backwards taking my hand out of Arthur's before grabbing one of the torches from the entrance of the cave and turning away from the others, "Leohtbora," I muttered under my breath watching as the torch lit up, "Ready?" I said deciding not to respond to the previous question.

We walked through the cave in silence, until we reached a ledge over a large pit, "There they are," The woman said pointing to the flowers that were the opposite side of the gap with a small ledge below them and a very long drop below that. Arthur looked down while I walked close behind him.

"Keep back from the edge," Arthur told us before turning to be, "Don't worry, we can save Merlin soon."

Just then the girl behind me begun muttering words that I knew very well, "Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me," The cave begun to shake slightly, I took a step closer to Arthur as he moved closer to the edge, "Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan..."

"Arthur no," I yelled finally realising what she was doing.

"...hiersumie me," The woman finished as I dropped the torch into the darkness below us. Arthur jumped onto the opposite ledge as the rocks gave out. I however didn't have enough time to react falling down. Arthur managed somehow to grab hold of my hand sending me flying into the cave wall. I could feel the bruises forming on my side as I looked back up to see the woman standing on the ledge above us.

"I expected so much more," she said her voice losing that lost quality we had trusted so much.

"Who are you?!" Arthur yelled back angry.

It was then I saw the way the light was shining on her face and it came back to me, I knew this woman. I had flashes of my fifteen year old self screaming for help as a woman who looked almost identical to this one came at me, "Nimueh?" I questioned in disbelief.

"It seems we have a visitor," Nimueh stated looking down. I turned my head to see a giant spider coming up quickly towards us.

"You will pay for this!" I screamed at her. Arthur edged away from the spider as much as he could while holding me. I drew my sword with my free hand and pushed myself up a bit using the wall before stabbing upwards, managing to chop off one of the spiders legs, making it back away again.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand," Nimueh laughed before taking off back the way she came with the torch plunging us into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment to let me know what you think,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xx


	16. Deals and Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Laudine and Kay are mine. Enjoy

Just as I felt my hand slipping from Arthur a bright light filled up the cave. More spiders were moving towards us now, more slowly than before, they seem intelligent enough to realise that I had a sword. The light was different to anything I had ever seen before, it shone from a beautiful blue sphere, "Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish us off!" Arthur screamed.

The light just floated above Arthur's head, "I don't think it wants to hurt us," I said in wonder, "Swing me up I think there is something I can hold," Arthur nodded down at me before spending me flying up into the air. I slowed down time enough to get into the right potion before landing onto the ledge. I stabbed one of the spiders that was a bit too close to us as Arthur pulled himself up onto the ledge.

The light moved higher up going towards the exit, but Arthur seemed distracted by the Mortaeus flower on the wall, it was then I heard Merlin's voice echoing in my head, "Leave them, Arthur," I smiled as I realised exactly who had sent the light to guide us, it was amazing. He was back in Camelot on his death bed and still managed to help us. The spider's screeching began to get louder as the crawled closer towards us, "Go. Save yourself. Follow the light."

Arthur seemed unable to hear Merlin's voice or was just choosing not to listen like he usually did as he climbed to grab the flower and placed it in a pouch on his belt. I climbed up after him moving quickly as I felt the spider's gaining on us, "Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb," Merlin voice whispered through the air as we moved. The exit was getting closer and closer I could see it. Arthur climbed over first and I felt something tug at my leg. I screamed loudly as I was being pulled back down into the darkness.

Then Arthur's hand appeared above me. I grabbed onto it like a life-line and was lifted out of harm way. I landed next to Arthur laying on the dirt and began laughing. The pure relief in me needed an outlet. Arthur stared at me in shock for a moment before joining in, we laid their laughing for what seemed like hours, before we managed to calm down.

I turned to face him to find he was already staring at me. It seemed to happen in slow motion, Arthur leant towards me staring at my lips. Just as his lips were about to touch mine a loud growl sounded before behind us. I flipped up, coming face to face to another cockatrice I reached for my sword which was laying next to me. The cockatrice charged towards me and stop speed. I threw my sword forward and it landed straight into the cockatrice head causing it to collapse back onto the floor.

"How can you look so beautiful when you're destroying things?" Arthur questioned behind me.

I smiled back over my shoulder at him before walking over and pulling out my sword, "I'm not beautiful that's Morgana's job."

Arthur got up off the ground and walked slowly as if he was scared I was going to run away, "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met."

I felt myself blushing without meaning to, "Are we really talking about this over a dead cockatrice?"

"When else are we gonna talk about it?" Arthur asked his voice becoming cold.

"See this is my problem," I said getting a bit annoyed, "One minute you are kind the next you are snapping. How can we have a future if you have two different personality?"

Arthur didn't bother replying instead turned and walked away.

The rest of the journey back into Camelot was in complete awkward silence. As we moved closer to Camelot drawbridge the guards blocked our way, "What are you doing? Let us pass," Arthur ordered immediately.

The Guard shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King."

The guards walked towards us holding out their swords, "Okay we're not going to resist so can you please not make us look like criminals," I snapped at them before they got in too close.

The Guards paused a minute looking at them and then each other in confusion, "We are a prince and princess. Treat us as such," Arthur said looking at me before we rode passed the gate with our heads high and through the crowds.

It didn't take long for Uther to come down to the dungeon to see us, "You disobeyed me," were the first words he spoke to us.

"Of course we did, a man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did," Arthur argued back immediately.

"Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant," Uther dismissed.

It was my turn to speak up this time, "He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved your son's life."

"There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew we were there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me," Arthur explained.

"Of course it was," Uther countered angry.

Arthur pulled out the flower from where he had stored it, "Gaius knows what to do with it," Uther took the flower from his hand, "Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you," Uther crushed the flower in his fist, "NO!"

"You have to learn there is a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant," Uther said before turning away and beginning to walk out of the dungeons.

I did the only thing I could do, "Please, just let Merlin have the flower! Consider it our wedding gift!"

Uther froze before turning around slowly, "Does that mean when Arthur proposes to you, you will accept?"

I could see Arthur staring at me in amazement, "Release us both from this jail cell so I can deliver the flower and I will be the Queen of Camelot that you want me to be," Uther paused for a moment thinking about my offer before nodding at the guards. They opened the door for us, Uther dropped the flower into my hand, "Thank you," I said quickly to Uther before taking off in a run towards Gaius's chambers.

Arthur easily caught up with me grabbing my arm to stop me, "Why would you do that?"

"Your duty is to behave honourably. My duty is to my friends, Merlin doesn't deserve to die, and I will do everything I can to save him," I vowed before taking off once again ignoring the looks I was getting from everyone.

I burst into the chambers closely followed by Arthur, "How is he?"

"Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius questioned instead of answering.

"Here. Uther squashed it, I'm sorry," I said handing over the flower.

"His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry," Laudine said from her place next to him.

I moved so I was sitting down next to her at Merlin's sickbed as Gaius begun crushing up the flower, "Come on Merlin. Just a little bit longer," Arthur stood by my side, I leant into Laudine, "Do we need magic?"

"Yes my lady," She muttered back to me trying to be unnoticed.

"Arthur we'll need some fresh water," I said turned my head towards him and handing him a bowl I picked up. He nodded at me before going over to talk to the guards. I reached over and took the bowl from Gaius.

"Gwen come and help me with this," Gaius ordered giving me the privacy I needed.

I closed my eyes and felt for the magic inside me looking for the words I needed to say, "Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum," the potion begun to sizzle and foam for a moment before settling back down.

Arthur came running back in with the water leaving it next to me as I handed the potion back to Gaius, "Thank you," Gaius poured the potion into a small cup before coming to stand on the other side of Merlin, "Hold his nose," he ordered. Arthur pinched Merlin's nose as Gaius poured the potion into his mouth, "Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it."

I reached out and rested my hand against his heart trying to see if I could feel the beating, "He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius?"

Gaius lowered his head to where my hand had been a second ago, "His heart has stopped."

"He's dead?" I asked in disbelief.

"He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny," Gaius said standing up and stepping away from the body.

I walked over to him, "It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker."

Gaius circled his arms around me as I began to cry, "No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault."

We stayed there for a moment before a quiet voice broke the silence, "That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather."

We pulled back to see a very pale looking Merlin staring at us, "Merlin. You're alive."

"No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you," Merlin smiled back.

I laughed grabbing his face and resting my forehead against his, I heard Arthur cough from behind me, and pulled away quickly, "Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead."

"It's fine, erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine," Merlin questioned looking confused.

I looked at Merlin and couldn't help but laugh, "Just a few things."

We stood quietly on the battlements as Bayard and his men rode away from Camelot. Lucky with a little help from Gaius we had managed to save the treaty and stopped another war breaking out in the name of Camelot. All in all it seemed to be a good day.

"Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?" Morgana turned around to face Arthur.

Arthur shrugged not looking my way, "I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."

"Who?" Morgana questioned.

"I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them," Arthur replied honestly.

Morgana looked like she wanted to ask more but she looked closely at Arthur's face and decided it wasn't worth it, "I'm glad you're back," She says touching Arthur lightly on the shoulder before turning to me, "Thank you for bringing him back," She smiled at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?" Uther asked once Morgana had got out of sight.

Arthur thought back to it, "Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though."

"In what way?" Uther looked worried.

"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand," Arthur said slowly remembering.

"You must've been scared," Uther said slowly.

Arthur looked up at him, "Had its moments," he replied flatly.

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil," Uther began to the speech that he had said a million times before, however this time it sounded more personal.

"Sounds as if you know her," Arthur observed.

"I do," Uther said looking down I looked up in interest, "To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that."

Arthur nodded back at him as Uther walked off, leaving the two of us alone. We stood in silence for a time before Arthur spoke, "What you did today, for Merlin was very honourable."

"He is my friend," I replied simply as if that explained everything to him.

"And you would sacrifice a chance at love for a friend," Arthur observed.

I shook my head at him, "No, I would gave myself a chance to fall in love with a man who would be brave enough to disobey his father for a servant. I just hope that is the man you truly are," I whispered looking at Arthur carefully before turning away and walking back into the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xx


	17. Lancelot

It was quiet outside of Camelot, I had decided to take the day off from my royal duties to instead spend it with Merlin. We had planned to spend the whole day practicing magic but then Gaius had requested Merlin get some mushrooms, I said requested it was slightly more like ordering but it wasn't really my place to comment. Merlin had asked me to sit down after I had destroyed a couple of mushrooms while picking them up.

"Why did you decide to come out here with me, after all I'll plans got cancelled," Merlin called out from where he was picking mushrooms.

"Well because I wanted to spend time with you," I smiled back at him. Merlin shot me a disbelieving look, "Okay well, being around Arthur is still a bit awkward after the whole agreeing to marry him thing, plus every time we're in the same room as his father he will drop hints at us. Oh and finally Laudine won't look for me out here, but I did want to spend time with you!"

Merlin just shook his head at me before going back to picking mushrooms. There was a brief silence before there was a large screeching noise that echoed through the forest, from behind Merlin appeared a huge creature ploughing it ways through the trees. It seemed to have the beak of an eagle and wings but was running on four legs. I didn't bother looking at any more detail instead both Merlin and I took off as fast as we could.

The creature however was quick. It spread its wings catching me in the stomach and sending me towards a bush, which I smacked into. I watched helpless as Merlin fell and the creature moved forwards, rearing up as if to strike a deadly blow.

Just as it was about to drop there was another scream, this one was a lot more human. A young man who attacked the monster with a sword. The sword collided with the creature breaking into pieces, "Run! Run!" The man yelled.

I jumped up and sprinted over to Merlin grabbing his arm as the man reached us. We took off once again this time hiding behind a fallen tree, the creature took off into the skies above us.

"It's gone. You saved my life. I'm Merlin," Merlin said looking at the man beside him.

"Lancelot," The man said holding out his hand, as they shook Lancelot's head rolled backwards and he passed out.

I reached my hand over and moved his hand off his side where there was a wound, "We need Gaius now," Merlin nodded at me before trying to lift Lancelot up, apparently he was just as heavy as he looked, I held out my hand and muttered a spell under my breath, almost laughing as Merlin staggered backwards with Lancelot in his arms, "That should make him lighter, when we get to Camelot make sure you pretend he is just as heavy as before."

I took one arm to make sure that Merlin wasn't carrying all the weight before dragging Lancelot behind us back up to the gates of the castle, ignoring the stares we were getting off of people, "Get Gaius now," I ordered one of the guards.

He nodded his head and took off while the other stayed at his position, "My Lady, the King was looking for you."

I nodded my head before turning back to Merlin, "Will you be okay?"

"I'm fine," Merlin said, I quickly waved my hand as my back was turned to the guard reversing the spell I had put in place before taking off back into the castle and towards the council chambers to find Uther.

I entered the council chambers and bowed, "Elizabeth, I sent the guards looking for you."

"I went on a walk to clear my head," I said as an excuse, knowing it was best not to mention Merlin.

Uther turned his attention back to Arthur, "There have been some reports in the outer villages of an attack, we'll travel there now."

"Of course sire," Arthur replied as if on automatic pilot.

"Lady Elizabeth do you wish to occampany us?" Uther asked me.

I shook my head quickly, "There was an attack this morning not fair from Camelot, the young man who fought it is in with Gaius I will stay here and question him once he has awoke if you wish my lord?"

"That would be most helpful," Uther smiled at me before standing up and walking towards the door, "I will leave you two to talk."

Once he was out of the room the awkwardness seemed to set in again, "Well, if there is nothing you need Arthur I will be going," I said walking towards the door.

"Wait," Arthur called out to me just as my hand was touching the door handle, "How do you know about this man?" I shrugged, trying to get out of answering the question, but Arthur was persistent, "How?"

"I was there when it attacked. Without Lancelot I probably would have died," I answered truthfully.

"You were outside Camelot without guards or any protection," Arthur said angry.

"God you sound just like your father. I can look after myself Arthur," I shot back.

Arthur shook his head at me, "It was stupid."

"If you keep going on like this anyone would think you were worried about me Arthur," I snapped back.

"What makes you think I don't?" Arthur yelled back his anger getting the better of him. We fell back into silence for a few moments before Arthur spoke again, "I need to travel to the villages with my father," he stated before walking out of the room leaving me on my own.

It was the next day before I saw Arthur once again, his journey with his father hadn't taken as long as they had both expected they were back before the night, but I didn't really want to see him at that point. How was it that the only time we ever talked about our feeling was when we were yelling at each other over something. I stood and walked as Arthur trained with the knights who were supposed to be the new protectors of the kingdom, "Right, you jumped up dung beetle, this is it. The final test. Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail, and you're no one. You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine. You face me. You're challenge to last one minute free combat. Grummond, Second son of Wessex," Arthur spoke. I saw Lancelot and Merlin standing over at the side lines and quietly made my way over to them. Arthur drew his sword and nodded at the servant with the hourglass, "Your time starts now."

Grummond was swinging his swords around like an idiot for a moment before he went in for an attack. It only took Arthur two swift blows to take him down. I applauded politely as Arthur removed Grummond's flag, "Take him away," he ordered.

"He should have waited for Arthur to attack," I muttered as I watched them drag Grummond off.

"What makes you say that my lady?" Lancelot asked from next to me.

"It's what I would have done," I replied simply with a shrug turning to face him.

"And obviously you are so good at sword fighting," A voice spoke from behind me. I turned to see Arthur standing there.

"Well I'm good enough to beat you my lord. We both know that," I replied back smartly.

Arthur just smirked at me not replying before taking off down the street, "Merlin!" He yelled as he walked. Merlin went sprinting after him.

"I should follow make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I muttered as I took off.

"Which one?" Lancelot questioned from behind me.

"Both of them," I yelled back with a smirk before catching up with Merlin and Arthur.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" Arthur complained as he handed over his sword to Merlin.

"Well, I think I might be able to help," Merlin said back.

Arthur looked him up and down, "You, Merlin? You haven't the faintest idea what it takes to become a knight. Courage, fortitude, discipline."

"No, no, no, of course I don't," Merlin shook his head, "but I do know someone who does."

"Yeah?" Arthur questioned looking interested.

"He saved my life," Merlin said softly.

Arthur laughed, "That's blowing it for starters."

"How about if he saved mine Arthur? What does that mean?" I questioned walking on the opposite side of Arthur to Merlin.

"This is the Lancelot man you were talking about before?" Arthur questioned me, his voice sounding slightly off, "Is he a nobleman?"

"Why should that make a different?" Merlin questioned.

"It's the First Code in Camelot. Only those of noble blood can serve as knights," I explained quickly.

"So unless you're friend is a nobleman…" Arthur began.

"Oh, err, he, he is a nobleman," Merlin interrupted.

"Is he?" Arthur looked surprised.

"Absolutely," Merlin said manically nodding his head.

"Very well. Bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he brings his seal of nobility," Arthur said reluctantly.

Merlin smiled back brightly, "Thanks Arthur. You won't regret it," he said before taking off carrying Arthur's armour with him.

"He will make a great knight of Camelot," I informed Arthur as Merlin ran off.

Arthur just nodded, "We will see."

I smiled at him before walking away, "By the way don't think I've forgotten I still need to beat you in a match."

I walked over to Gaius's chambers to see how Merlin was doing, "He said he would like to meet you," I heard Merlin say as I opened the door.

Lancelot smiled completely ecstatic, "Yes! Thank you. Thank you!"

"You're not a nobleman by any chance are you?" I asked from the doorway drawing attention to myself.

"A nobleman? No," Lancelot laughed, "Good lord, no. Why do you ask?"

"It's just that there's this..." Merlin stuttered out.

"The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him," I informed Lancelot sitting on the table next to where Gaius was working. He looked up at me as if he wanted to say something but didn't.

"The nobility," Merlin summarised.

"And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights. It is the most stupid law I had ever heard but sadly one which is upheld the most," I informed them, before adding, "Sorry."

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" Merlin questioned.

Lancelot looked so upset, "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny," He explained softly, "I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

"I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right," Merlin vowed. He took off out of the chambers.

I quickly followed, "Merlin you're not about to do something incredibly stupid are you?"

Merlin shook his head, "When do I ever do something like that?"

I just rolled my eyes before taking off back to my chambers for the night.

I walked back into Gaius's chambers in the morning to see Merlin looking very pleased with himself, "What did you do Merlin?"

"I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," Merlin said bowing slightly at Lancelot.

"No, Merlin. No," Lancelot said shaking his head.

"Oh, right. So you don't want to be a knight, then," Merlin said turning around and walking away.

"Of course I do!" Lancelot yelled back.

"I have to agree with Merlin on this one. If the rules don't allow it then damn the rules! The rules are wrong," I stated, causing Merlin to look at me in shock, "What occasionally we do agree on stuff!"

"But it's a lie. It's against everything the knights stand for," Lancelot argued back weakly.

"You have as much right to be a knight as any man. I know it," Merlin shot back.

"But the rules, Merlin…" Lancelot began.

"Think of it this way, you are not breaking the rules just bending them," I said persuasively, "You get your foot in the door, but after that you will be judged on your merit alone, and when you succeed. Not if. It will be because you earned it Lancelot, noble or not."

"You are unlike any princess I have ever met," Lancelot smiled at me.

"I have been told that I am too wild for my role many times before," I smiled back at him before turning to Merlin, "We are going to need to visit Gwen and you can talk her into helping us."

"Why me?" Merlin asked.

"Because she will definitely say yes to you," I smirked back at him before turning to Lancelot, "Follow me."

We made our way to Gwen's house quickly. I knocked on her door before pushing Merlin in front of me, "What the…" he began but was broken off by the door opening, "Gwen."

"Merlin, if something wrong?" Gwen asked looking concerned.

"Nope, nothing. I was just wondering if you could fit Lancelot with armour?" Merlin asked, pushing Lancelot forward and into the house.

Gwen nodded before grabbing her tape measure and getting to work taking measurements, "Thi…" Lancelot tried to speak but seemed to be having difficulties, "This is very kind of you, er..."

"Gwen," Gwen smiled up from measuring Lancelot's leg.

"Gwen," Lancelot repeated as if in a trance.

I sat at the side with Merlin watching the interactions taking place, "Wow love at first sight," I muttered under my breath.

"A bit like you and Arthur," Merlin muttered back at me.

I shook my head, "That was hate at the beginning and disappointment that someone could be so stupid."

"He has changed for you, you know?" Merlin questioned keeping his voice down.

I laughed, "I don't think it's for me Merlin. I think we both played our parts."

Our conversation was cut off by Gwen's giggles, "Sorry, my…" Lancelot began to speak.

"Okay, we're done. Erm...I should have these ready in no time. It's nice to meet you Lancelot," Gwen said reaching out to shake his hand, Lancelot took her hand and kissed it. I smiled at the interaction.

We walked down the corridor by the courtyard, "She seems lovely. Guinevere," Lancelot said.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, she is. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise," Merlin informed him.

"Are you two..." Lancelot began, moving his hand, "you know."

I couldn't help but laugh, "They are just friends as Merlin tells me constantly," I smirked at Merlin, noticing the blush that was forming, "I think if you keep doing stuff like that through Lancelot then Gwen will be your sweetheart."

"Are you someone's sweetheart?" Lancelot asked me.

Now it was my turn to blush and Merlin's to laugh, "She is destined to marry the Prince," Merlin informed him.

We walked just up to the training ground where Arthur was training new recruits in battle stances, "And the amount of time we argue I don't think you could call me his sweetheart."

Arthur voices echoed through the grounds. Laudine came running up to us, "Until you get your new chainmail I got Laudine to grab you some."

Laudine handed over the chainmail to Merlin who began to do this usual job of piecing it together. Arthur was coming to the end of his sets when Merlin finished, "Well...you certainly look the part."

"Doesn't he just?" I smiled.

Lancelot nervously adjusted his collar, "I don't feel it."

"Okay, that'll do for today. Well done," Arthur said as the recruits relaxed.

I straightened my back, before turning to Lancelot, "Let introduce you shall we?" I walked off towards Arthur who was putting a sword in the sword rack, not waiting for Lancelot to protest, "Prince Arthur, may I introduce Lancelot, 5th son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"Lance...a lot?" Arthur questioned facing Lancelot who was behind me, "Got your seal?"

I moved out of the way as Lancelot bowed presenting his seal to Arthur, "Sire," Arthur smacked him causing Lancelot to fall down.

"Arthur!" I exclaimed.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready," Arthur said before walking off.

I watched as Lancelot lifted himself back up, "I'm ready now, Sire."

Arthur turned back around, "You are, are you? Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables," The onlookers began to laugh as Lancelot looked over at Merlin. I wasn't sure what Merlin did but it seemed to make Lancelot happier.

I shot a dirty look at Arthur, "If this is how you treat your recruits it's no wonder that so few actually get knighted."

"I'm sorry my Lady I didn't realise you were an expert," Arthur said sarcastically.

"I am not. I just thought you had become a better person than someone who bullies people. I guess I was wrong," I said before turning around and walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xx


	18. The Knight's Code

It was a week later when I was sitting in the lower town with some of the children. Every once in a while I would take a trip down there bringing with me the leftover food from the kitchen and a new story to tell them. It reminded me of back home when I would sneak away from my father and go to visit the children to help them in any way I could.

"…And the Prince and Princess lived happily ever after," I finished my story looking up to see Arthur walking towards me.

"My lady," He greeted me.

"My lord. I wanted to speak to you actually," I said getting up and moving to walk away.

One of the little girls tugged gently on the bottom of my dress, "Is he your prince?" She asked innocently.

I smiled as I bent down, "That he is," I said touching her cheek before turning back around to Arthur. We walk a little way away from the children before I turned to Arthur, "I want to talk to you about Lancelot."

"What about him?" Arthur asked coolly.

"You have been making him clean the stable, sharpen swords and generally treating him like a servant for a week. You and I both know that it isn't fair. He could be a great knight if you gave him the chance," I argued.

Arthur looked down annoyed, "Are you suggesting this because you want him to be a knight, or because…"

"Arthur Pendragon you're not jealous are you?" I questioned laughing slightly. Arthur didn't bother replying, I stopped laughing when I realised he was serious, "Lancelot is brave and honourable, plus he saved my life. He reminds me of another knight I know, Arthur, you. I think Lancelot would make a brilliant knight, I don't need think anything else about him."

Arthur nodded his head before looking over to where Lancelot was sharpening swords, the same thing he had been doing for the whole of the time I had been telling my story to the children. Arthur approached him and picked up a broom, before tossing it towards Lancelot. He looked up suddenly and caught it, "Not bad," Arthur observed.

Lancelot stood up and bowed to Arthur, "Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"

"It certainly needs sweeping. But first," Arthur said picking up a broom and removing the bristles from it, "I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?" Lancelot asked looking confused.

"Come on," Arthur encouraged.

I walked over to Lancelot taking the broom off of him and removing the bristles from it, "Don't pretend you don't want to."

Lancelot took the broom back off of me, as I moved away from him leaving Arthur and Lancelot facing each other. Arthur swung his weapon around before moving into a fighting stance. Their moves were quick and affective with Lancelot attacking and Arthur defending with ease.

"Come on, Lancelot you're not beating a carpet," Arthur complained. Lancelot went for Arthur again their fight getting more and more impressive as I watched, both were very skilled with a sword. Arthur took his turn in attacking before hitting Lancelot in the gut, "Congratulations, Lancelot," Arthur said tossing the stick back to him, "You just made basic training."

Arthur held out his arm for me as he walked away I took it, "I told you he was skilled," I whispered softly trying not to sound too smug about it.

By the look Arthur gave me I was failing, "Don't let it go to your head."

The warning bells began to toll, Arthur and I looked at each other before taking off in a sprint back to the main courtyard where Merlin was helping an injured woman, "What happened?" I questioned.

"Their village was attacked by a winged monster," Gaius explained.

"The same one…" I began looking at Merlin.

"It would seem so," Gaius said, "The king will wish to see you My lady."

I nodded before running back into the castle, Arthur was waiting for me standing next to his father, "I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air," Arthur stated.

"You don't have to track it. First Greenwood, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley," I explained coming to stand next to Arthur on the other side.

"To Camelot," Arthur said in realisation.

"You must prepare your knights, Arthur," Uther said starting to walk down the corridor.

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready," Arthur said confidently.

"You should call them together now," Uther stated before walking ahead.

"Lancelot?" I questioned.

"We're going to need to challenge him tomorrow," Arthur stated before walking down to the main square where all the knights had gathered waiting for orders. I stood by Arthur's side as he began his speak, "The beast is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed."

The knight spread out before Lancelot approached us and bowed, "Yes, Lancelot?" Arthur questioned.

"Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just...I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve," Lancelot said.

"That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning," Arthur said dismissively.

It was late the next day when I went to the training ground to watch Lancelot final challenge. All the rest of the challenges bored me, but this one was always the best, a fight between the chosen noble and Arthur. I walked over to the training ground and Lancelot and Arthur were dressed in full armour.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria..." Arthur began nodding at the timekeeper, "Your time starts now."

Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets and the fight began. They seemed equally matched all the way through. I walked over to Gwen and Merlin, watching as Arthur punched Lancelot knocking him out. I frowned as Arthur took his head off and put down his sword before removing Lancelot's flag, "Never leave yourself unguarded," I muttered under my breath, Merlin looked at me in confusion, before watching as Lancelot got up and knocked Arthur off his feet and put his sword against Arthur's chest.

"Do you submit, sire?" Lancelot asked before the guards moved to restrain him. Arthur got up angry and grabbed his sword.

"On your knees!" Arthur ordered. The guards forced Lancelot to his knees as Arthur placed his sword to Lancelot's chests. I pushed my way over to Arthur placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Arthur…" I whispered softly. Arthur dropped his sword and began to walk away, "You are dismissed," I ordered before following after Arthur pausing at the edge of the training field, "Lancelot you need to stay here," I reached Arthur standing not to fair away, "You know you shouldn't have reacted so bad."

"He broke the rules of the challenge," Arthur argued back bitterly.

I shook my head disagreeing, "He used his brain, which is more than can be said for some of your other knights."

"You think I should let him pass," Arthur stated.

"It doesn't matter what I think. It matters what you believe, do you think that in a battle you want a night who will keep fighting no matter how many times he got knocked down? Or do you want someone who will just accept defeat?" I questioned, knowing that all I could say on the matter. I turned and walked back to Lancelot and Merlin who were standing awkwardly at the side of the training area, "Give him time," I said softly.

"I shouldn't have done that," Lancelot muttered unhappily.

I shook my head in disagreement, "That is exactly what you should have done. Arthur needed to see you at your best," I noticed Arthur walking up behind Lancelot and bowed my head, "My Lord."

"My Lady," Arthur acknowledged, "Lancelot come," Lancelot walked slowly over to Arthur, "You have passed," Was all he said before walking away.

"What did you say to him?" Merlin asked me.

"Just something like what you would have done," I smiled at him.

It was less than half a day later when Lancelot was knighted, "Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere," Morgana had observed.

"You do us a great honour, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot," Uther said clapping Lancelot on the shoulder.

"The honour is all mine, sire," Lancelot responded immediately.

"Your father would be very proud," Uther observed.

"Yes sire," Lancelot agreed.

"I have not seen Lord Eldred for many years. Longer than I'd imagined, it seems. Last time I saw him, he only had four sons," Uther said.

"Well...here I am," Lancelot lied back.

"Indeed you are. And I've kept you too long already. Enjoy the celebrations," Uther said slapping Lancelot once again on the shoulder before leaving.

Lancelot bowed before the knights approached him shaking his hand. I waited for my go, "My congratulations Sir Lancelot. I'm sure you will do the kingdom well," I said bowing my head slightly in respect.

Lancelot just smiled back at me and bowed before Arthur came over, "We are going to celebrate, come and join us?" He asked me.

I nodded before taking his hand, as we walked out Arthur had one arm around Lancelot's shoulder and the other hand tightly grasping mine. Arthur and Lancelot when over to sit at a table with their drinks, while Merlin, Gaius and I stood a bit away, "The creature do we know what it is yet?"

"I believe it's a griffin my lady," Gaius answered.

"And can it be killed?" I asked turning away from watching Arthur and Lancelot bonding.

"Not without magic," Gaius said softly making sure we were not heard.

Just then Arthur pounded on the table drawing our attention to him, "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot, Sir Lancelot," Everyone applauded and Lancelot and Arthur toasted.

The rest of the night seemed to pass in a blur of drink and dancing, I woke up to a knocking on the door and groaned into the pillow, before slowly making my way to the door. I answered it to see Merlin standing there, "I need your help?"

"What is it?" I asked as I walked over to the cupboard and got out some of the potions that Laudine made for whenever I had a hangover.

"Lancelot has been arrested," Merlin spoke quickly.

I took off towards the council chambers glad in a way that I had been too drunk to remember to change out of my clothes from last night, I pushed into the chambers just as Lancelot was being pushed out, "What is going on?"

"Lancelot has broken the first code of Camelot," Uther explained.

"He is also the person who saved my life when I was attacked by the Griffin, or is my saviour to be punished?" I questioned, trying to keep calm when all I wanted to do was yell.

"His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve," Arthur said joining in my side of the argument.

"The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?" Uther pointed out. I pushed my way back to the door, "Where are you going?" Uther questioned me.

"I am going to see Lancelot," I answered not even bothering to lie this time.

Uther didn't try and stop me as I walked out the doors and down to the dungeon I felt someone presents behind me and turned to see Merlin standing there. I just nodded my head and continued to walk down there, "Lancelot," I said softly seeing him looking upset as he sat in a cage was heart breaking.

"I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot," Merlin said quietly next to me.

"You're not to blame," Lancelot said kindly.

"Yes, I am. I pushed you. I made you lie," Merlin argued back.

"The choice was mine. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone," Lancelot argued back.

"I will find a way of getting you out of here I promise," I vowed.

"There is no need my Lady," Lancelot said to me before turning to Merlin, "You can stop blaming yourself."

Just in that second the warning bell sounded again for the second time in days. I didn't bother talking to Merlin or Lancelot I just took off towards the square arriving in time to see people running around wildly, the griffin as I now knew it to be called swoop down overhead, moving at an alarming speed.

It was then I noticed Arthur standing there in the middle of the chaos, "On me! On me!" He yelled as the knights surrounded him in a defence pattern, before the creature paused up in the sky noticing the red knights for the first time, "Defend!"

The knights crouch down as the griffin once again moved in and attacked. The knights got up moving into an attack pattern I had seen them practice many times before. The griffin landed in the square right in front of Arthur, "Charge! On me!" Arthur seemed to strike the beast in the chest but the spear snapped into two, in shock Arthur fell backwards.

I did the only thing I could think of and grabbed a torch off the wall, I quickly whispered a spell and watched as flames roared into life before sprinting over to where Arthur had landed waving the torch at the creature. It took off making a large hissing sound as I went. I collapsed back down next to Arthur, "That was too close," I said softly.

Arthur grabbed my hand causing me to drop the flame before pulling me towards the council chambers, the guards followed behind us, "You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today," Uther observed as we walked into the chambers.

"All I know is it's still out there," Arthur explained.

"Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now," Uther ordered.

"Sire, how can they possible do that?" I questioned.

"If I may," Gaius spoke before Uther could answer my question.

"Gaius?" Uther questioned.

Gaius stepped forward, "I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin."

"A griffin? What's in a name?" Uther asked.

"The griffin is a creature of magic," I explained.

Uther expression grew cold, "I don't have time for this."

"It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic," Gaius continued.

Uther shook his head, "You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

"I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says," Arthur spoke up.

"What truth?" Uther snapped.

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it," Arthur explained.

"Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?" Uther said arrogantly.

"An hour. Maybe two," Arthur explained.

"Good. We finish this tonight," Uther ordered before walking out of the door.

"You know that Gaius is right," I said quietly to Arthur as I stood next to him.

Arthur shrugged, "It makes no different once my father hears the word magic it is like all hope is lost."

"I will ride out with you," I offered.

"No," Arthur snapped back immediately, I took a step back at his tone, "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I don't want to see you hurt."

I nodded kissing his cheek, "You should go and prepare My Lord."

I knew that I would be out there fighting with him even if he did not know it himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xx


	19. The Griffin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this is a celebratory chapter because I have passed my first year of University :)  
> Anyway I hope you like the chapter, I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Elizabeth and Kay are my characters.

I walked quickly into Gaius' chambers seeing Merlin and Gaius standing there, "So how do we kill this thing?" I questioned.

"We need to stop Arthur riding out, Uther must see reason," Merlin stated.

I shook my head sadly, "Where magic is concerned, the king is blind to reason," I informed him.

"Magic is our only hope," Gaius said looking purposely at Merlin.

Merlin took a moment to realise what he meant, "You're not suggesting…"

"It is your destiny, Merlin. The true purpose of your magic," Gaius interrupted.

"You saw it, Gaius. I can't go up against that thing," Merlin argued back.

"But if you do not, then Arthur will surely perish," I whispered softly saying what we all knew.

"No...this is madness. I don't have magic that powerful. There must be another way," Merlin said in denial.

"This is the only way," Gaius said simply.

I stepped forward placing my hand on Merlin's shoulder, "I will be with you all the way," Merlin looked hopelessly between Gaius and I before nodding his head reluctantly, "We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing," I said looking at around the room at all the books.

The next half an hour was spent looking through books, I called in both Laudine and Kay from their duties to help us. The silence in the room was only broken by the occasionally flicking of pages, "There," I exclaimed finally finding something which would work, everyone crowded around me, "You can do this for Arthur," I said looking up at Merlin.

"I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful," Merlin worried.

Gaius read the spell over my shoulder, "Nothing less will kill it, here," Gaius handed Merlin a rusty dagger, "Try. You have it within you. I know you do," Gaius gently touched Merlin's shoulder.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec," Merlin resighted, we all looked at the dagger which did nothing, before turning to face each other again.

"I know you can do it," I encouraged.

Merlin was still trying to get the spell when the skies began to turn darker, "Don't worry, Merlin. I know you're trying," Gaius encouraged.

"And I'm failing. And if Arthur dies because I'm not good enough..." Merlin began.

"Merlin!" I snapped stopping his rant.

Just then Gwen rushed in completely out of breath, "Merlin! Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin!"

"He's what?" Merlin hissed. Gwen just shrugged helplessly, before Merlin was sprinting out of the door. Gaius called after him. I didn't bother saying anything just followed Merlin out along the corridor.

"Merlin!" I yelled causing him to stop and turn to me.

"Lancelot…" Was all he managed to get out.

"We'll find him," I assured him before we took off again running side by side until we reached the lower town, Lancelot was there saddling a horse.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin said without so much as a hello.

"No you're not," Lancelot responded immediately.

"Just you try and stop us," I snapped back grabbing two more horses from the stables and passing one off to Merlin.

"Elizabeth you are a lady and Merlin you're not a solider," Lancelot argued.

"You said it yourself, Lancelot, Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go," Merlin said calmly.

Lancelot turned back to face me, "And if you even think that I would leave Arthur in danger then you obviously haven't realised anything about me," I said before climbing up onto the horse.

I couldn't ever remember a time at which I had rode so fast as in that moment. The sounds of dying men and swords crashing echoed throughout the forest. I gripped onto my reins tighter as we moved towards the sounds to death. Then there was silence, we reached the fallen knights and dismounted.

I ran from knight to knight trying to find the one person I needed to be okay, "Arthur," I exclaimed running down to his side, Merlin beat me there feeling for a pulse, "Well?" I questioned impatiently.

"He's alive," Merlin said in relief. A loud hissing sound echoed through the air as the griffin circled above us noticing our presents. Lancelot climbed back onto his horse and positioned his lance at the griffin.

"Okay Merlin, it's now or never," I whispered, as Lancelot reared up of his horse.

"Bregdan anweald gafeluec," Merlin spoke, nothing happened but Lancelot started to charge, "Bregdan anweald gafeluec," Nothing happened once again by this point Lancelot had just travelled passed us, "Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" again nothing but the griffin began to charge flying slightly upwards into the air, I gripped hold of Merlin's hand, feeling the magic flow through me and into him somehow giving him more power, "Bregdan anweald gafeluec!" He yelled, his eyes glowing so brightly. The lance flamed blue and hit the griffin in the chest. The griffin let out a terrible screech before collapsing to the ground dead. I smiled brightly at Merlin before hugging him and jumping up and down, "Yes!"

Arthur groaned and started waking up, "Time for us to leave," I whispered to Merlin before running off knowing he was close behind. It didn't take us that long to reach the castle and run into Gaius' chambers.

"You did it?!" Gaius questioned.

"I did it," Merlin confirmed. They hugged.

"He was amazing," I said singing his praises.

Merlin just smiled at me, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"I did nothing," I smiled back.

"You gave me more power," Merlin explained.

Before Gaius could ask Laudine came running into the room, "My Lady, Prince Arthur has returned."

"Well I'd better go to him then," I laughed before once again taking off down the corridor and going to the entrance of the castle where Arthur was. I run straight into his arms, "Will you ever stop trying to kill me with worry?" I laughed feeling so relieved after a nightmare day.

"Never, but I would have never survived without Lancelot," Arthur explained to me.

I turned to Lancelot and bowed, "Sir Lancelot," Lancelot said nothing instead just smiling at me, I turned back to Arthur, "Your father will be expecting you."

We walked in silence to council chambers. Arthur and I walked in first, Uther came over and slapped Arthur on the shoulder, "You did it, my son. You did it."

"Not I, Father. It was Lancelot," Arthur disagreed just as Lancelot walked in.

"What's he doing here?" Uther questioned coldly.

"Father, I can explain…" Arthur began.

"You! Wait outside," Uther ordered.

I quickly grasped Arthur's hand squeezing it gently before following Lancelot out of the chambers.

Before the doors were closed I heard Uther start to yell, "You have no right to…!"

Merlin chose that moment to come round the corner, "What are they doing?" He questioned nodding towards the door.

"Deciding my fate," Lancelot said gloomy.

"You know what Uther is like. He believes it's for the best in Camelot," I told Merlin.

"They'll restore your knighthood, of course they will. You killed the griffin," Merlin spoke in a rush.

"But I didn't kill the griffin," Lancelot said walking slightly away from the guards.

"Of course you did!" I exclaimed looking at the guards to make sure they didn't hear him say that, they seemed as oblivious as ever.

"You did," Lancelot said to Merlin, "Both of you."

"That's ridiculous," Merlin said trying to laugh it off.

""Bregdan anweald "...I heard you. I saw you, both of your eyes glowed," Lancelot said as Merlin and I both looked worried, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I cannot take the credit for what I did not do. How do you fit in my lady?"

"Merlin is not the only one with such abilities in Camelot," I replied simply.

"That is brave of you My lady, I have decided there'll be no more lies, no more deceit," Lancelot said sternly.

"What are you going to do?" Merlin asked.

"The only thing I can do," Lancelot said before running through the doors and into the council chamber I quickly followed behind.

"What is this?" Uther questioned as the guards restrained Lancelot.

"Let me speak!" Lancelot yelled.

"Wait! I'll hear him," Uther commanded, the guards releasing Lancelot immediately.

"Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell," Lancelot spoke calmly.

Arthur looked confused, "What is this, Lancelot?"

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot," Lancelot gave a long speech.

"But...Lancelot, you've...already proved that to us," Arthur explained.

"But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness," Lancelot said bowing towards Uther, "Prince Arthur," He said bowing to Arthur before turning to me, I held out my hand which he took and kissed, "My Lady."

"Sir Lancelot," I said back, smiling sadly at him. Lancelot backed out of the room. I turned to see Arthur looking crestfallen. As Lancelot exited I heard someone else enter the room.

"My Lord, I'm here to speak to Princess Elizabeth on behalf of her father," The man spoke. I turned around and came face to face with a young knight who I hadn't seen in so long and who was wearing my old Kingdoms colours.

"Edward?" I questioned before pulling the boy into a hug, "You're a knight now?"

"Yes My Lady," Edward smiled at me, before becoming serious, "I have been asked by the King to come and bring you back to Deira. Your father is very ill and he has called you and your two brothers' to him."

"I will leave tonight," I said before turning to Uther, "I will be back as soon as my father is feeling well again," Uther nodded his head before I walked out of the room. I saw Merlin and Laudine standing there waiting, "Grab all my stuff and Sir Kay, my father needs me," I said to Laudine, who nodded her head before leaving me alone with Merlin.

Merlin looked so sad, "You're leaving?"

"Father needs healing, between Laudine and I we can heal him. I'll probably be gone for about a month," I said pulling him into a hug, "Stay safe and try not to do anything dangerous won't you Merlin?"

"I won't. You should say goodbye to Arthur," Merlin suggested.

Just then I heard Arthur's voice from behind me, "Elizabeth?"

I pulled away from Merlin and turned around, "Speak of the devil. Can we talk somewhere alone?"

Arthur nodded before walking out of the castle I followed him until we reached the hill that I sat on when I watched him train, Camelot looked beautiful in the dark with candles glowing from windows, it almost looked like magic, "So you're leaving?" Arthur questioned breaking the silence that had fallen.

"Only for a little while Arthur. I'll be back before you know it," I assured him.

"Really?" Arthur questioned looking hopeful.

"You know anyone would think you're gonna miss me," I smiled at him.

"I think I might," Arthur confessed quietly.

I leant forward before I lost my nerve and kissed him gently on the lips pulling back so my forehead was resting against his, "Just wanted to do that before…"

Arthur didn't let me finish, instead leaning forward and kissing me once more, this time was a million times more passionate. I felt like my head would explode with such emotion that I was feeling. After a moment he pulled away both of us were breathing more heavily than before, "I promise I will come back to you," I whispered against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and let me know what you think,  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xx


	20. The Beginning of the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is another chapter done. I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Laudine and Kay are mine.

I could have sworn that I never knew what home was like until I had come to Camelot. The feeling of belonging that you can get from a place, I had never understood until I had seen that castle in the distance. The same feeling was coming over me now as I rode quickly through the forest, trying not to go too fast as Laudine had already pointed out today that I was tiring the horse out. I stopped riding for a moment taking in the sight of Camelot castle appearing on the horizon. This gave Laudine and Kay time to catch up with me, "Did you miss it My lady?" Laudine asked me quietly.

"Every day I was away," I replied honestly before taking off in a gallop, riding faster than before. It took half the time it should have for me to reach Camelot gates, the two guards standing there stared at me for a moment in amazement, "Tell King Uther that Princess Elizabeth wishes to see him and his son please," I ordered watching as the guard took off towards the castle. I rode through the town a lot slower than I had across the country liking the way the villagers smiled at me as I passed. When I reached the stables I jumped down and dropped off my horse with one of the stable hands before turning around to find Merlin standing there, "Merlin," I smiled brightly at him.

Merlin answered with a bright smile of his own, "My Lady, Arthur sent me to get you."

"Did he now? How have you been?" I questioned as Kay and Laudine came into view once again.

"Okay, you didn't miss a lot. Everything has been pretty boring since you left," Merlin said almost sounding a bit disappointed.

Laudine and Kay arrived next to me quickly climbing off their horses, "Glad you didn't get into any trouble," I said.

"Me? Never!" Merlin said with a laugh.

We started to walk up to the castle, "Laudine could you get some of the other servants to help you with the bags there isn't that much there is there?"

"Yes My Lady and there isn't much no," Laudine said before turning around and walking away to the servant quarters.

"Kay you are excused," I smiled at him over my shoulder. He nodded his head before also disappearing, probably to help Laudine with the cases.

I pushed open the doors of the council chambers, Uther was with Morgana and Arthur, they looked like they had just finished their meal for today. I bowed down, "Your highness."

"Elizabeth. I take it your father's health has improved," Uther said seeming happy to see me.

"He is also back to his old self. He told me to send his regards, he wishes to visit at some point soon to discuss the future between our two great kingdoms," I resighted the statement he had told me to say when I arrived.

"That would be pleasant," Uther smiled.

Morgana reacted next she got up and walked over to me before pulling me into a hug, "Elizabeth, I have missed you."

"It's good to see you again Morgana. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to really say goodbye to you," I apologized.

"It's okay, I'm glad your father is feeling better," She said taking a step backwards.

I just nodded before turning to Arthur was now standing next to Morgana, "My lord."

Arthur took my hand and kissed it gently, "My Lady," I felt a blush rise up my cheeks and looked away to stop him from seeing.

There was a moments silence before Uther got up and walked over to us, "Morgana and I are going to travel the castle," Uther said before taking Morgana's hand and leaving the room so Arthur, Merlin and I were the only ones left.

"Merlin can we have a moment please?" I questioned. Merlin just looked blankly at us for a moment, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. He seemed to suddenly understand and took off out of the room as quickly as he could. As the door shut behind him Arthur pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard.

"I thought they would never leave," he muttered against my lips.

"Anyone would think you had missed me, my prince," I laughed.

Arthur took it seriously, "More than words can express."

I looked into his eyes smiling, "I have missed you a great deal too," I said before leaning in for another kiss, "I was thinking of exploring Camelot again seeing what has changed, do you wish to join me?" I asked when I got a chance to have a breath.

"I'm sorry I have to train the knights, but how about dinner?" Arthur said looking disappointed.

"I would love that," I said softly.

"Take Merlin with you, he has been going on and on about seeing you since you sent that letter," Arthur said rolling his eyes at me. I just laughed.

I walked over to the door and opened it seeing Merlin practically fall into the room, "Come on, you're coming with me on my walk," Merlin nodded, muttering an apologize and blushing badly. I turned back to Arthur and bowed my head, "See you soon."

It wasn't long before Merlin and I found ourselves walking into the courtyard, "He spent most of his time being moody in his room. I think Uther was thinking that he was ill," Merlin was complaining about Arthur. He had been since we left the council chambers.

"I don't think he was that bad Merlin. I'm sure," I smirked at him. Then suddenly there was screaming. Both Merlin and I looked at each other before we walked quickly down the corridor and into the courtyard completely.

"Help!" I heard a young voice cry. The voice sounded male.

"Did you just hear…" I began to ask.

"Yes," Merlin interrupted.

We turned into the main square looking around for the owner of the voice, "Help me! Please," I realised then that no one else could hear what we could. Then I saw him, a young boy no older than ten, hiding behind a cart. I nudged Merlin and nodded in his direction, "Please. You have to help me. Help me."

I noticed there were guards entering the square, "Search in there. Take the other side. You, did you see a boy run in here?"

"They're searching for me," The boy explained.

"Why are they after you?" Merlin spoke telepathically.

"They're going to kill me," The boy said his voice getting more and more desperate.

"Guards! In here!" I heard one of the guards yell before they all headed off in the opposite direction.

"We'll help you," I promised telepathically. Before running over to the side door. Merlin looked out for the guards and then nodded at the boy.

"This way. Run. Run!" Merlin told him. The boy ran over to us holding his wounded arm. Unluckily one of the guards saw us. I grabbed the boy's hand which wasn't hurt and we run up the Griffin stairway. I could hear the guards calling after us. We took another flight of stairs before Merlin ran ahead of me and into my room.

I followed behind dragging the boy with me, I looked up to see Morgana standing in my room with Laudine, "Have you forgotten how to knock, Merlin?!" She asked sarcastically.

"The guards are after him," Merlin explained.

There was a knock on my room, "My lady?"

"In there," I said pointing towards the curtains over in the corner of my room. I waited until Merlin and the boy were safely behind it before opening the door.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady. We're searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way," the guard explained to me.

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and Lady Morgana here," I said nodding towards Morgana who looked like she was in shock.

"Best keep the door locked till we find him," The guard advised.

I just nodded wanting him gone as soon as possible, "Of course. Thank you," I said politely before closing the door. Morgana run over to open the curtain. The boy was laying in Merlin's arms.

I walked over to him touching the wound gently, "Laudine!" I called.

"Yes, my Lady," She said arriving at my side.

"Help him," I asked. She nodded before bending down to looking at the boy, "I didn't think I could have had a calm week when I came back," I muttered before there was another knock at the door. I walked over to it quickly as Morgana pulled the curtain again. As I lifted my hand to the door I noticed it was covered in blood. I hide it behind my back and opened the door with my other hand.

"My Lady, the Prince wishes to see you," The Guard explained to me.

"Of course," I said nodding before turning my head to Morgana, "You can stay here as long as you wish."

I followed the guard into the council chambers keeping my hands behind my back at all times. Arthur and Uther were already there and by the looks of it arguing, "Given the chance, they would return magic to the kingdom. They preach peace, but conspire against me. We cannot appear weak," Uther argued.

"Showing mercy can be a sign of strength," Arthur pointed out.

"Our enemies will not see it that way. We have a responsibility to protect this kingdom. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy. Search every inch of the city," Uther ordered. Arthur nodded before turning to me. We walked out of the chambers together.

"I take it dinner is cancelled," I observed.

"Once I find the boy we can spend the evening together," Arthur spoke softly.

I nodded before kissing him on the cheek, "I will wait," I said before turning and walking away.

"Elizabeth, is that blood?" Arthur questioned.

I moved my hand quickly as I turned around running the palm along my blade of my knife that was laying on my hip from the journey here, "I just cut myself when I was in a rush to get here," I said holding up my palm as proof.

"You should get Gaius to see to that," Arthur stated taking my hand gently in his and getting blood on himself.

"It is unnecessary Laudine can help me with it," I said taking my hand away from Arthur, "I'll go to her now."

By the time I had reached my chambers. The boy was awake and staring at the wall. I didn't notice it before in the rush but something about him remind me of something that I had seen in a dream. Morgana and Merlin were standing watching the square below. I moved to stand next to them as the man who had been caught with the boy waited for execution, "Laudine. I need something for my hand please," I asked her as I stood watching.

"What happened?" Laudine asked looking at the deep cut which now lay on my palm.

"I had to come up with an excuse for the amount of blood on me," I explained. She nodded before going to get some potion and bandages.

"People of Camelot, the man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We're still searching for his accomplice. Anyone found harbouring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor. Let this serve as a warning to your people," Uther gave a long speech.

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you," The man yelled back at him.

"I can't watch this," Morgana said softly before turning away from the window and sat on the floor next to the boy.

Uther signaled for the execution. Instead of watching what was going on with that I chose to watch Arthur. His face seemed to be set in a mask of indifference where as his eyes showed the pain he felt for the man.

"No!" The boy screams echoed through my head. I held my forehead in pain as the mirror next to me broke.

"Merlin you should go and see Gaius," I heard Morgana suggest from the floor. The door opened and then closed once again.

Laudine came over to stand next to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine," I moved over to sit on the other side of the boy, "It's okay," I whispered softly as he clunk to my neck, "You will be okay."

The sobs the boy was letting out slowly turning into deep breathing as he began to sleep peacefully. We stayed like that for a while, Morgana moved back into her room for a little while to eat while I just sat there with him.

"My Lady what is it?" Laudine asked coming to sit in front of me.

"The powers. This boy his abilities," I said softly looking into her eyes, "They are so similar to Merlin's. He is very powerful Laudine, no wonder the druids want him."

"The druids have wanted us all at one time," Laudine said angry her voice betraying her thoughts on the matter.

"You are old enough to make your own decisions now Laudine, you have been for a while. You know as well as I do that the people who tried to capture us were not true druids," I said to her quietly.

"I know my lady. Just sometimes it's hard to forget," She said apologetically.

"It's okay," I said before there was a knock at the door. Laudine pulled over the curtains before going to open the door.

"How is he?" I heard Merlin asked.

"He's sleeping. He's very pale. I worry he may have lost a lot of blood," Laudine explained.

"Has he said anything at all?" Merlin questioned pulling back the curtains to look at the boy.

"Nothing of late. Still don't know what his name is," I said stroking the boy's hair gently.

"What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here," Laudine said the thing we were all thinking.

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people," I said softly.

There was a knock at the door. I gently extracted myself from the boys grasp before moving to open the door, there was a guard on the other side, "The King wishes for you to dine with him."

I left diner quickly after Morgana, not really wanting to be in the same room as Uther for any longer than neccesary at that moment. It had been an awkward diner with Arthur and Uther talk about the druids only making it worse. I walked back into my chambers quickly followed by Morgana. Merlin arrived a few minutes later, "He's burning up. How long has he been like this?"

"For a little while, I think his wound may be infected. We need Gaius before it gets any worse," Laudine explained.

"No. We can't involve Gaius. It's too dangerous. Besides, if he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself," Merlin muttered.

"We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick. We need a physician," Morgana pointed out.

"I'll treat him," Merlin offered.

"Merlin, do you know how to treat an infected wound?" I asked looking disbelieving.

"Not exactly, but I'm a fast learner," Merlin said with a shrug.

After Morgana and Merlin both left leaving Laudine and I with the boy who was sleeping once again, "Is there no way you can heal him?" I questioned looking down at him.

"I have tried my lady but even with my magic I can only slow down the infection, Gaius will probably have a book on how to solve the problem," Laudine explained.

I leant over the boy and stroked his cheek gently before looking away from him and out of the window, "Are you okay My Lady?" Laudine asked for the third him in two days.

"I don't know," I confessed shaking my head, "It seems so stupid but when he screamed I could have sworn it was like the sound I heard when I began to dream of Arthur's and Merlin's destinies."

"Maybe you should go and see the Dragon," Laudine suggested.

"Perhaps, will you be alright looking after the boy?" I asked. Laudine nodded her head and I grabbed my cloak on the way out, sneaking down to the dragon's keep in the dungeons.

"Kilgarrah!" I yelled when I got there.

It only took a moment before the beating of wings filled the air and the great dragon landed in front of me, "Hello young Guardian, is the warlock not with you?"

"No he's not, you heard the boy screams didn't you?" I questioned getting straight down to business.

"Yes of course," Kilgarrah said dismissively.

"Why do I know him? Who is he?" I asked feeling like I was going to explode with curiosity.

"He is the dark to your light. The night to your day. He is the one who can stop Merlin and Arthur from fulfilling their destiny and bring Albion together," The dragon said speaking in riddles, before flying back into the air and disappearing from view.

"That doesn't answer my question," I yelled back after him.

I walked back slowly to my chambers thinking about what the dragon had just said, when I entered it all came back to me. The dark to your light. The one who could stop Albion from forming, "You're Mordred," I whispered out in disbelief.

Before Laudine could speak or anything could happen there was a knock at the door. Laudine stayed with Mordred as the closed the curtains and made my way over to the door, "Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Don't act all excited. It's not a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers," Arthur said sounding bored.

"You're not searching my chambers," I snapped.

"Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes," Arthur explained.

I shook my head trying to come up with a reason why he couldn't, "I'm not having you mess up my things."

"I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy's in the castle," Arthur said getting more annoyed by the moment.

I then noticed Mordred's boots sitting on the floor in plain sight, "Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know," I snarled at him.

"It's hardly my fault I have such a lazy idiot for a servant," Arthur said moving to look out of the window.

"I happen to like your servant, he treats you like I wish everyone would," I shot back before bowing my head, and whispering under my breath, "Bestepe 'scós."

I watched as the boots tiptoed their way to where Laudine and Mordred were hiding. I rest my hand on my head to hide the change in my eye colour, "Are you okay?" Arthur asked suddenly seeming concerned.

"Headache. Back to the point, if you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?" I questioned getting back down to the problem of moving him out of my chambers.

"Really, I'm touched by the confidence you have in my abilities. And, as much as I'd love to stay and talk, the sooner we get started, the sooner we'll be finished," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Well, I'll save you the trouble," I said calmly to him a plan forming in my head.

"Trust me, if I could find him, I would," Arthur answered back shortly.

"The Druid boy's hiding behind the screen," I said honestly before stepping right up into Arthur's face, "I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on."

"So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?" Arthur asked.

"In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look," I said knowing exactly how to wind him up.

"Why don't you go back to brushing your hair, or whatever it is that you do all day?" Arthur snapped back before walking out.

"Usually it involves beating you in a fight, but bye now, Arthur. Good luck with the search!" I yelled after him before turning back to where Laudine was peaking out from behind the curtains. I shut the door and leant against it, "That was a little too close."

"Why did you tell him where we were?" Laudine asked looking confused.

"Because Arthur thinks I was winding him up," I answered simply before there was another knock on the door. I opened it and came face to face with Morgana and Merlin, "Thank god. What took you so long?"

"Sorry. Once Gaius gets talking about anatomy, there's no stopping him," Merlin said before leaning over and beginning to treat Mordred.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Laudine questioned hovering over him.

"I'm doing my best," Merlin shot back.

"I'll get you some more water," Morgana offered.

Merlin continued to work as a voice echoed through our heads, "Thank you, Emrys."

"Emrys? Why do you call me that?" Merlin asked back.

"Among my people, that is your name," The child explained.

"You know who I am. How?" Merlin asked when the boy didn't reply Merlin spoke out loud, "Speak to me."

"I don't know if he can't speak, or... he's just too scared to," Morgana said holding out the water. Merlin nodded his head, "I must go back to my chambers it will seem to suspicious if I stay for too long," Morgana said before leaving.

Merlin continued what he was doing in silence for a moment before speaking to me, "Emrys?"

"It's hard to explain…" I began.

"Well try, I need to know," Merlin said back irritated.

I nodded my head, speaking slowly so I got the right words, "You're destiny, Arthur destiny. It has been known for a long time. A seer a long time ago predicted that one day the once and future king would unite Albion and that magic would once again be free to roam. He would have help, a sorcerer who would lead him to the right path. His name would be Emrys."

"I don't understand…" Merlin interrupted.

"Emrys is you, it's the name that was given to you by your magic. The druids know you as Emrys and the boy is a druid. They grow up on the stories of a future where magic will be allowed, were you will make it so it is," I finished explaining.

"That's a big destiny," Merlin said with a sigh.

"That is why I'm here, to try and help in any way I can," I said touching his shoulder lightly before he turned back to his work.

It was later on the next day when Mordred seemed to be getting a lot worse, "Let me care for him for a while. You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick if you go on like this," Laudine tried to make Morgana stop.

"His fever's getting worse," Morgana observed.

"Morgana," Mordred called out telepathically.

Morgana looked shocked, "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Laudine asked.

"He said my name," Morgana said looking back down at him.

"Did he? I didn't hear anything," I said softly, being saved for any more of this conversation by a knock on the door.

"It's Merlin," The voice called from the other side. Laudine ran over to answer it, "How is he?"

"He's getting weaker. Whatever you did yesterday, it hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help. After all we've done, we can't give up now!" I said honestly.

"Please! If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die!" Morgana begged.

"Okay. I'll go quickly," Merlin said before walking out of the door.

It wasn't long before Gaius came back in followed by Merlin who looked like he had been chewed up and spat out.

Gaius immediately went over and began looking at Mordred, "I will treat the boy, but as soon as he's well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him. Well, one thing we know for certain."

"What's this?" Merlin questioned.

"You're no physician," Gaius answered before getting back to work.

"Now we need to get him out of the castle," I said.

It was because of that reason we walked down to the lower town watching as the guards stopped people and began searching their stuff, "The guards are searching everyone leaving the town," I informed Merlin and Morgana.

"There is another way out. There's a secret door in the armoury. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way," Merlin offered.

"No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it," Morgana said softly.

"But I-I'm good with secret doors and things," Merlin argued back.

"If you are caught, Uther will execute you. The boy's my responsibility. I'll smuggle him out of the castle," Morgana said firmly.

I knew there was no disagreeing with her, "Well, you'll need a key for the door."

"Who has it?" Morgana asked.

"Arthur," Merlin explained before looking at me.

"Looks like we have a job after all Merlin. I'll distract, you take?" I questioned before turning around and walking back into the castle. Merlin following me closely.

It was diner time when Merlin and I put our plan into action, I walked in just as Arthur began dining on his soup, "Elizabeth," He said the surprise evident in his voice.

"Arthur I wanted to apologize for my rudeness earlier. It was uncalled for," I said sitting down opposite him.

I heard Merlin mutter a spell underneath his breath and the key from Arthur's belt floated behind Arthur's head, he turned his head swiftly and the keys rattled, "What was that?"

"What?" I asked an innocently as I could.

"There was a sound," Arthur said looking confused.

"Was there?" Merlin questioned this time. The keys continued to float behind Arthur's head as he stood up and searched the room.

"What is that? Can't you hear it?!" Arthur said getting annoyed.

"I can't hear anything," I said before looking at Merlin.

"Me neither," Merlin said.

"Are you deaf? It's like a...jangling sound," Arthur said walking towards Merlin.

"There," Merlin said pointing behind Arthur, "I thought I saw something."

Arthur moved towards where Merlin was pointing as Merlin dropped the keys in the soup, "What was that?" Arthur questioned.

"What was what?" I asked perfecting my innocent face.

"A different sound, like a...like a splash," Arthur said looking more and more confused as he went.

Merlin picked up the bread from the table, "Bread?" He offered. Arthur shoved passed Merlin checking his hearing on his way out. I grabbed the keys out of the soup.

"A little too close, Merlin," I said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	21. Mordred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Elizabeth and Kay are mine.

It was later on that night when Merlin and I walked back into my chambers finding Morgana there dressed in Gwen's clothing, "Did you get the keys?" Morgana asked us.

"Yeah, the door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory," I said handing over the keys to her.

"I've packed you some food and water for the journey, be careful," Gwen said handing Morgana the package.

After Morgana left I walked down quietly through the castle and stopped outside the armoury when I heard voices. A guard was talking to Arthur, "A servant saw someone entering. They had a boy with them."

I leant into the door and saw Arthur check his key ring, "Sound the warning bell," He ordered.

I took off running back upstairs into my room where Merlin and Laudine were, "Arthur knows," I said quickly before looking out of my window and down to see Morgana and Mordred trying to run away, but Arthur and the guards were blocking their exit. Morgana and Mordred hide in a building, but Arthur entered it after them. I couldn't see what was going on for a while. Until Morgana and Mordred make a break for it, but they run across a guard and Arthur blocks the other side of the path. Arthur draws his sword and places it at Morgana's back. Morgana turns around, I watched as the guards restrained Morgana and Mordred.

I ran down into the council chambers. Uther, Morgana and Arthur were standing there, "I've treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?" Uther snapped.

"I did what I thought was right," Morgana said calmly.

"You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?" Uther questioned.

"How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy," Morgana defended.

"He is a Druid," Uther said as if that explained everything.

"Is that such a crime?" Morgana pushed.

"His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them," Uther snapped again.

"Then punish me... but spare the boy. I beg you," Morgana begged.

Uther paused for a moment before turning to Arthur, "Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tomorrow morning."

"No! Please. He's done nothing," Morgana said in desperation.

"Let this be a lesson to you," Uther said coldly.

Morgana turned to Arthur, "You don't have to do this."

"Do you hear me? I want him executed at dawn," Uther yelled.

"Yes, Father," Arthur said obediently.

"What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" Morgana questioned as she marched towards Uther and grabbed his arm. Uther grabbed her throat and pressed her against the back of the chair.

I stepped forwards and forcefully took Uther's arm, "You'll kill her if you do that."

Uther released her, "I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologize for what you've done," Uther left, followed quickly by Arthur. I took Morgana in my arms gently and lead her back to my chambers.

"Laudine. We need something for bruising," I called upon entering, Laudine nodded and began to search while Merlin stood there.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anything bad happen," Morgana said her voice breaking.

"You can't blame yourself. You tried your best," I said softly.

"It's not enough," Morgana shot back.

"He's in jail now. There's nothing more we can do," Merlin explained.

Morgana shook her head, "I will not let him die. Can I count on your help?" Both Merlin and I nodded, "Thank you," Morgana said in relief.

"We're going to need some more help through. I'll go to persuade Arthur," I said before walking out of the door and into Arthur's chambers and sitting down. Arthur walked in ten minutes after me.

"Make yourself at home," He said sarcastically.

"You can't let your father execute the boy," I said without bothering to do greetings.

"Why do you care so much?" Arthur questioned.

"He's just a boy!" I yelled back.

"You helped Morgana didn't you?" Arthur questioned more quietly this time. I slowly nodded my head, "Are you telling me he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?" I nodded again, Arthur looked at me angry, "You could have been executed with him?!"

"I know you believe your father's wrong to execute him," I said ignoring his last statement.

"What I believe doesn't matter. My father's made up his mind. He won't be talked out of it. I tried," Arthur said taking off his sword.

I stood up, "Then the time for talking is over."

"Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen," Arthur answered immediately.

"We have to get the boy back to his people," I continued as if he had not spoken.

"No. Forget it," Arthur shot back.

"I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die!" I snapped.

"If it's a choice between watching him die or possibly watching you die with him then I will do it," Arthur yelled at me.

I took a step forward and rested my hand against his cheek, "And is this how you will rule when you are King? You're not like your father," I said softly.

"I will not betray him," Arthur said but leant into my hand anyway.

"If I know you at all, you won't stand by and let this happen. Please if you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me," I said leaning my forehead against his.

Arthur turned away from me for a moment and sighed heavily, "How can we do this?"

"What we need is someone outside the castle to open to tunnel up so we can get out, while you and I get the boy from the dungeon," I said getting more hopeful.

"Who can we get to do that?" Arthur asked, just as Merlin and Morgana walked in.

"Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Merlin said apologetically.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Go make yourself useful, muck out my horses," Arthur ordered him.

As Merlin turned to go I turned to Arthur, "I trust them."

Arthur sighed again before indicating for Merlin and Morgana to come in, "We're going to break the Druid boy out of the dungeons."

"You can't do that," Merlin said immediately.

"We have to. Uther's going to execute him at dawn," Morgana said agreeing with us.

"I mean... it's too dangerous. You've already been caught once, and if the King catches you a second time he'll never forgive you," Merlin made an excuse. I decided that after this I was going to have a talk with him about what was really going on.

"I'm not worried for myself," Morgana shrugged it off.

"Merlin's right. When my father finds out the boy's escaped, he will suspect you being involved," I agreed.

"You must go to my father and apologies. Dine with him, he cannot hold you responsible if you're with him when the boy escapes," Arthur suggested.

"We can't do this plan on our own through," I said to Arthur.

"Merlin will be at the gate," Arthur informed us.

"Me?" Merlin questioned.

"We'll take the boy out through the burial vaults. There's a tunnel that leads beyond the city walls. Get my horse from the stables and meet me there. There's a grate that covers the entrance to the tunnel. Bring a rope and a grappling hook to pull it off," Arthur informed Merlin of the plan.

"No- no, I can't..." Merlin stuttered.

"Merlin. Do you understand? If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught," I explained softly. Merlin slowly nodded his head, "Now Morgana you need to go to Uther, Arthur we need something to distract the guards and Merlin and I have to go and see Gaius," I said grabbing Merlin's arm and dragging him out of the room and down the wrong corridor to see Gaius.

"Where are we going?" Merlin asked confused.

"To talk to a Dragon who doesn't seem to want to tell you the truth!" I snapped getting a bit annoyed at all the secrets. It didn't take long to get down into the caves.

Kilgharrah was laying there already, "I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy."

"You seek my counsel and yet you choose to ignore it," Kilgharrah said angrily.

"Just tell him why," I snapped.

"You also ignore my counsel," The dragon said turning his nose up at me.

"I trust my instincts and they're telling me this can be changed!" I snarled back.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfill your destiny!" The Dragon said.

"What's he got to do with my destiny? You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur," Merlin questioned.

"The boy is supposed to be Arthur's downfall but I won't believe it!" I yelled out at the dragon.

"You're telling me that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" Merlin questioned in disbelief.

"It seems that is up to you," Kilgharrah said coldly.

I shook my head in anger, "No, you can't pressure him like that. You don't know that for certain."

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil," Kilgharrah continued as if I had not spoken.

"There must be another way!" Merlin yelled back.

I took Merlin by the shoulders to face me, "The future isn't set in stone Merlin, I personally don't think I can live with knowing I've killed a child, but that's just me. I'll leave you to think about it."

I walked slowly back up to my room leaving Merlin alone to make his way back to Gaius' I knew he had a lot to think about. When I reached my room I muttered a spell. One of the ravens from outside appeared on my window seal, I quickly wrote a letter before shrinking it and attaching it to the bird's leg, "Take this to the nearest druid campsite," I ordered. The bird took off into the sunset.

It was only a couple of hours later when Arthur knocked on my door, "Are you ready?" He questioned.

"Yes, thank you for this Arthur," I smiled at him.

Arthur shrugged, "You're right. I can't let a young boy die."

I kissed him lightly on the cheek, "You will be a great king."

We walked quietly down the stairway, Arthur pulled me back about half way down and dropped a smoking bag down to the guards. They began to cough and passed out. I ran down the rest of the stairs and grabbed the keys to Mordred's cell. He was sitting at the back away from the bars, "Don't be scared, do you remember me. I managed to get word to your people, we'll taking you to them. You must come with us," I said offering Mordred my hand and leading him out.

Arthur lit and torch and we headed down the tunnels to the gate where Merlin was supposed to be, "Merlin! Merlin! Don't worry, he'll be here," Arthur whispered to Mordred.

We waited for a few minutes before the warning bells began to sound and Arthur began to push against the gate, "Damn it, Merlin!" I cursed hugging Mordred to me. We heard the door open at the other end of the tunnel, Arthur extinguished to torch, "It will be okay darling," I whispered rocking Mordred back and forth to calm him.

"I think they went that way," I heard a guard speak down the tunnel.

Mordred began calling out telepathically, "Emrys. Emrys. Where are you, Emrys? Emrys. Help us. Please! They're coming."

The guards voices seemed to be getting closer. I pulled Mordred into me closer. Arthur drew his sword while I pulled mine out carefully to avoid hitting Mordred, "I'm scared, Emrys. They will kill me. Don't do this. Don't ignore me. I know you can hear me. I thought you were my friend. We're the same. I don't want to die. Emrys! Emrys! Emrys!"

Merlin appeared behind us, "Take your time," I muttered angrily at him.

"I had trouble getting out of the castle," Merlin lied.

I narrowed my eyes at him, before whispering, "Well, get this grate off, they're coming!"

Merlin attached the grappling hook and pulled off the grate before we took off again, running over to the horses. I pulled myself up before Merlin lifted Mordred to join me, "If my father asks where we are, we've gone on a hunting trip. You'd better make yourself scarce, or they'll execute you in his place."

"Goodbye, Emrys. I know that someday we will meet again," Mordred said telepathically.

We took off into the night and the forest. Getting into the woods and meeting the druids, "Thank you for coming," I said politely.

"We are forever indebted to you, Elizabeth and Arthur Pendragon for returning the boy to us," Iseldir spoke.

"You must not let it be known that it was I who brought him to you," Arthur said immediately.

"We will tell no one. You have my word," Iseldir nodded before the druids turned to leave.

Mordred came running back to me and hugged my legs, "Go be with your people. I'm sure we'll meet again little one," I smiled at him.

"Wait, I don't even know your name! At least tell me your name," Arthur called.

Mordred looked up at Iseldir for permission, "It's all right."

"My name is Mordred," Mordred said quietly.

"Good luck, Mordred," Arthur nodded at him.

I took Arthur's hand as we watched the druids walk away and into the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Kudos,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	22. The Black Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another day another chapter. I'll make this quick because I have a terrible headache . Anyway I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Laudine and Kay are my characters. Read, enjoy, kudos…

It had been a manic day in Camelot, everyone running around like they had lost their heads. It had taken Arthur and me about two hours of dealing with it before we had sneaked out onto the hill which seemed to be the place we were constantly using as an escape from the real world. From here we had the perfect view of the castle, the sun was just beginning to set filling the skies with oranges and pinks.

"Just think in a few hours you will be crowned, an official Prince of Camelot. You don't expect me to bow to you do you?" I joked at Arthur. Trying to get rid of some of the nerves I knew he must be feeling, it was one of the times I was grateful that Princess' were married off rather than crowned.

Arthur laughed, "As if you would ever do that anyway!"

"That's true," I said laying backwards onto the grass and taking off my shoes moving my toes in between the grass blades and feeling my body tingle with the magic of the earth, "You know the servants haven't stopped talking all week."

"It's not like this is gossip, we always knew it would happen," Arthur said sounding a bit grumpy about the idea, then again the servant would gossip about everything.

I rolled over onto my stomach and looked at him, "Yes, but they want to see what you do with your new powers. The court want to know what there next King will be like," Arthur didn't reply instead looking out at Camelot which was shining with the rays of the sun, "Plus the banquet is a definite bonus," I finished lighting up the mood.

Arthur laughed again. We stayed there in silence just watching as the sun began to disappear behind the castle before we heard someone yelling, "Elizabeth! My Lady! Arthur! My Lord!"

I moaned into the grass before lifting my head up to see Laudine and Kay coming towards us, "My lady I have been looking for you."

"And I have been hiding Laudine," I smirked at her, knowing how much it annoyed her when I wouldn't do what I was told.

"It's a miracle I've managed to stay in this job this long," Laudine muttered under her breath. I laughed still hearing her, Arthur joined in, "Anyway My Lady. You need to come back in the castle. It's nearly time."

"Fine," I said getting up and dusting myself down before turning back to Arthur and kissing him on the cheek, "You need to go to or Uther will have our heads."

Arthur nodded his head in agreement getting up and walking with me back into the manic of Camelot.

It was late evening when the ceremony took place. I watched on as Arthur knelt down before Uther. Merlin and Gwen where standing with Laudine at the edge of the room out of the way. While Kay was standing with the other knights. I had been stuck next to Morgana behind Uther's back, "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forebears?" Uther questioned.

"I do, Sire," Arthur replied.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgments?" Uther asked his voice formal.

"I do, Sire," Arthur repeated.

"And do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now and for as long as you shall live?" Uther continued to question, holding out a sword with a ruby incrusted handle.

Arthur laid his hand on it as he spoke, "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples," bowing his head down.

Uther moved over to get the crown placing it on Arthur's head, "Now being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth, you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot," The court began to applaud. Arthur turned around and face us, I could see from his face just how proud he was even if he never said it out loud.

I cheered out ignoring the looks I was getting from the other members of the court. Arthur smiled at me out of the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly there was a large explosion as a knight wearing pure black armour burst through the stained-glass window. I took a step forward before feeling Kay pull me backwards slightly, "Something's not right," He whispered into my ear as Arthur and his knights drew their swords.

"Of course something isn't, a man just burst through a window," I pointed out the obvious not really getting what he meant.

"And didn't get a scratch," Kay finished. I realized what he meant then, how was it possible to burst through a window and spend glass everywhere and yet the horse and his rider were perfectly safe. The knight rode up to Arthur and threw down a gauntlet. The wind howled through the now 'opened' window.

Arthur sheathed his sword and went to pick up the gauntlet but one of the younger knight bet him to it, "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge," the brave knight spoke. I felt relief and guilt fill me up. Relief at the fact he had got there before Arthur, but guilt at the fact he was surely die for that fact. I remembered watching the knights train before Sir Owain wasn't one of the best, but he was stupidly brave.

"Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death," The knight said in the cold voice before riding back out of the room more slowly than before. The whole room fell into complete silence.

Once the knight exited Uther turned to everyone, "You're all excused," he said sharply leaving no room for argument.

I walked out knowing that Laudine was following me, before turning off to go to my room. It was then I noticed Arthur storming off in a terrible mood, "Laudine I'll be right back," I said softly to my lady in waiting before following Arthur back into his chambers.

"He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur yelled knowing that I had followed him.

"So put an end to it," I argued back.

"The challenge has been taken up. The fight cannot be stopped," Arthur explained to me.

It was then I remembered the rules of Camelot. The knight's Code, "And because Owain picked up the gauntlet. Owain is the one who must fight. That's the Knight's Code. He must have known that. It's a fight to the death how could he be so stupid?"

"I know," Arthur replied softly, sitting down into his chair.

I stepped over to him and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, "Make me a promise?" I questioned gently.

"What?" Arthur asked looking up at me.

"Don't pick up that gauntlet if it falls again, there was something about that knight, he didn't seem right somehow," I begged.

Arthur looked away from my pleading eyes and back towards the fireplace, "I can't promise that."

"Please Arthur, just trust me. Something isn't right about him," I tried again.

"You should go to sleep," Arthur said avoiding my pleases completely.

I nodded my head and kissed him gently on the cheek, only pausing when I got to the door, "Do you think Owain will be able to win?"

Arthur didn't answer instead continuing to look into the fire.

It seemed far too early in the morning when Laudine came to wake me the next day. I got dressed quickly into formal wear that was appropriate for the battle today before making my way over the window. In the grounds in front of the castle stood the black knight from yesterday, "Has he moved at all?" I questioned Laudine.

She shook her head, "No my lady. Not that I have seen at least."

"There is something about him Laudine, something just doesn't seem human," I whispered confiding my fears in her.

"I agree my lady," Laudine nodded, "By the way Arthur asked if you would meet him in Sir Owain's chambers before the fight today. He wants you to accompany him to it."

I nodded my head before exiting the room and heading down to the knight's chambers were I knew Owain's would be, after Laudine asked for directions we finally found it. I knocked before entering. Seeing both Arthur and Merlin in with Owain helping him get ready, "Listen to me. The problem is, we've never seen him fight. You have to quickly get the measure of him," Arthur was speaking, while Owain just looked arrogant. He noticed me and bowed, "My lady."

Owain bowed also, before turning to Arthur, "But I have the same advantage. He's never seen me fight."

"True," Arthur admitted reluctantly.

"You've watched me," Owain said, Arthur nodded his head, "And?"

Arthur paused trying to think of what to say, "And I know no one braver. Remember, all it takes to kill a man is one well-aimed blow."

"I think you deserve something," I said watching as Laudine handed over a piece of ribbon that I saw her pick up before me left, "Wear it for luck."

"Thank you, I shall wear it with pride, but I won't need luck," Owain replied over-confidently.

"No man has ever won a fight without a bit of luck," I smiled back at him, seeing the hopeless look on Arthur's face.

"My Lords, and Lady we need to move if you wish to fight," Laudine pointed out.

"Of course," Arthur replied holding out his arm for me to link onto. We walked to the tournament ground with Arthur telling Owain points that he needed to remember. It felt more like a funeral march than the excitement before a championship. I stood next to Merlin and Gaius as Arthur walked into the middle to start the preceding, "The fight shall be to the knight's rules! To the death!" Arthur spoke before walking into the stands to be next to his father. The black knight didn't seem to even be breathing, "Let the battle commence!" Arthur called out.

The Black knight immediately became on the attack, slamming his sword into Owain's shield multiple times. The crowd were calling out, "Come on, one well-aimed blow!" I muttered under my breath as Owain got pushed onto his knees. He swung his sword up and it went straight through the black knight's gut.

"Yes," Merlin called out from next to me, but the knight just kept on fighting. It was obvious that Owain was weakening, he collapsed once again onto his knees and was kicked to the floor before the black knight raised his sword and stabbed Owain through the heart. The crowd gasped in horror and I watched my favour flutter on the ground.

The knight turned back to the crowd and once again took off his glove, "Who will take up my challenge?" His cold voice questioned as he threw down the gauntlet. Arthur tried to bolt over the barrier but Uther grabbed him and held him back.

Instead Pellinor decided to, "I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

"So be it," The knight said before turning and exiting the arena. Merlin and I watched in silence as he left.

"Should we tend to his wounds? He took a hit," Merlin said quietly to Gaius.

Gaius looked confused, "Owain didn't land a blow."

"No, I saw it. The sword definitely pierced him," Merlin argued.

I stepped in before Gaius could say anything back, "It did Gaius and I think you know that. What's going on? He should be dead."

"Perhaps he already is," Gaius said softly.

"What do you mean Gaius? What is he?" Merlin asked his voice now more on edge than before.

"Come with me," Gaius said simple to us. We walked carefully towards what I recognized as the burial vaults.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Merlin questioned his voice quacking slightly.

"You're not scared, are you?" I joked looking around at the dark tunnel we had just entered.

Merlin just stared at me for a moment, "You know you're beginning to sound more and more like Arthur."

"I keep telling her that," Laudine smiled at him.

"Okay once you two have finished ganging up on me," I sighed as we made our way deeper into the tunnel, "And anyway it just a burial ground."

"Oh yes, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else," Merlin replied sarcastically before the door slammed shut behind us.

Gaius turned up to look at it, "Must've been a gust of wind."

"We should've brought a torch," Merlin said looking around.

I noticed there was a torch sitting on the wall not lit, "Leohtbora,"I whispered softly watching as the tunnel was lit in a glow.

Merlin picked it up, "Huh. Handy!" We made our way down and through the graves, "What are we looking for?" Merlin questioned.

Rather than answering Gaius ordered, "Bring your torch over here."

"We're breaking into someone's grave?" Merlin questioned before we turned to see the grave itself. It looked like something had forced its way out of there, smashing through the stone coffin which held him.

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out," I said before taking a closer look at the grave, "This grave, I know of it. It's Tristan de Bois isn't it?" I asked Gaius. He nodded at me slowly.

"Who is that?" Merlin questioned looking confused.

I shook my head looking around, realising that it was possible we were not alone down here, "We should continue this conversation back in your chambers."

The walk back to Gaius's chamber was quick and silent. Once we closed the door Gaius began to explain, "Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife."

"Arthur's mother?" Merlin said to make sure.

I continued, "I remember the stories, when Ygraine died in childbirth, he blamed Uther and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"To single combat," Merlin finished for me.

"Uther won. But in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man," Gaius said before getting out a book.

"Men don't just rise up from the dead, though, no matter how angry they are," Merlin pointed out.

"Then he must be a wraith," I said looking at Laudine who nodded in agreement with me.

"A wraith?" Merlin questioned looking confused.

"It's the spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave," I explained, looking over Gaius's shoulder and pointing to the picture of the skeleton on the page that was open.

"So this is the work of a sorcerer?" Merlin questioned.

I nodded, "Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a tormented soul and make it live again. There aren't many sorcerers who could do it. Apart from possibly you and me."

"How do we stop it?" Merlin questioned looking at me. I turned to Gaius, not really sure of the answer.

"We can't. Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it," Gaius said.

"Surely there must be something," Merlin pushed.

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it came for," Gaius continued.

"And what's that?" Merlin questioned.

This time I answered, "Revenge."

"On Camelot?" Merlin questioned.

I shook my head, "On Uther."

"What does that mean for Sir Pellinor?" Merlin questioned looking very worried.

"It doesn't look good at all," I said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter now. If you did please let me know, love to know what you guys think.  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes


	23. Dead Men Don't Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 22, I think there are about 9 chapter left of this season. Anyway I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth and all my characters. Enjoy…

Sir Pellinor was fairing a lot better than Sir Owain in the fight against Tristan de Bois. The crowd were massively behind him, cheering loudly as they went. I couldn't help thinking that maybe Gaius and I were wrong, maybe this knight was as human as everyone else was. That idea came crumbling down when Sir Pellinor managed to run the black knight through, yet he still didn't fall, "The sword went in, I'm sure of it," I heard Gwen mutter next to me.

"I saw too," I agreed as we continued to watch the fight. After that however the battle was quickly won by Tristan. As Tristan turned back towards us a gauntlet went flying through the air.

I held my breath praying it wasn't who I thought it was who had just thrown that. My hopes were dashed when Arthur spoke, "I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

"So be it," Tristan replied in a dead voice.

"Single combat. Noon. Tomorrow," Arthur spoke the rules before Tristan turned and walked back to his spot outside the castle were he seemed to constantly stand when not fighting.

I walked into the council chambers just as Uther and Arthur were in the middle of an argument, "I forbid you to fight," Uther snapped.

"You want me to prove that I'm worthy of the throne. I cannot do that by being a coward," Arthur shot back.

"No, Arthur, this will be your death!" Uther snarled.

Arthur looked away from Uther and at me, "I'm sorry you have so little faith in me, Father," he said softly before leaving the room.

"Arthur!" Uther yelled after him.

"I will try," I promised bowing quickly before running after Arthur and pulling him into one of the alcoves, "When I asked you to make that promise I wasn't doing it for my sake it was for yours!"

"I will fight him, you can't stop me," Arthur said back like a child.

Elizabeth shakes her head, "No I can't, but did you see him fight today Arthur. The sword went right through him and yet he didn't die, how the hell does that even happen?"

"I didn't see…" Arthur began.

I interrupted him, "Don't lie to me, you were sitting right next to me! Arthur I didn't come back to Camelot just to watch you die, please. I beg you, don't do this."

Arthur reached forward and gently touched my face, "I have to, to back down now would make me a coward and I can't be the crowned prince if I am that."

I knew there was no point in arguing with him anymore. If there was one thing I had learnt about Arthur was he was suborn till the end. I leant up and kissed him, trying to pour in all my emotions, "I will find a way to help you, I promise," I vowed before taking off to Gaius' chambers. I entered to see Merlin and Gaius standing there, "If Arthur fights that thing, he'll die," I spoke upon entering both Gaius and Merlin turned to me.

"He is Camelot's strongest warrior. If anyone can defeat it, he can," Gaius defended.

Merlin seemed to be agreeing with me, "You said yourself, no mortal weapon can kill it. Which means we have to find a way to defeat the wraith ourselves."

"How do you propose to do that?" Gaius questioned.

"If no mortal sword will kill it... then I will," Merlin said running into his chamber to fetch the magic book, "With mortal magic."

"Merlin, it's too dangerous," I argued.

"We don't have a choice," Merlin shot back.

I reluctantly nodded my head, "I'd love to argue but you're right. I will go to the library and look up other ways just in case," I said walking out the door and down to the hall of records. I quickly whispered a spell to open the locked door before beginning to search through the old tomes.

"My lady, how did you get in here?" Geoffrey said coming around the corner.

"The door was open," I said shrugging.

Geoffrey shook his head, "No, I locked it."

"Well, someone else must've opened it, then," I snapped back getting in a bad mood.

He nodded accepting my answer, "What is it you require My lady?"

"I was looking for a book, for Gaius. He thinks the Black Knight is a wraith," I explained flicking through the pages of one of the texts.

"Then Arthur is in grave peril," he replied simple.

I bit my tongue to stop me yelling at him and took in a calming breath, "Which is why I'm here. I need to find a weapon that will kill something that's already dead."

"Well, I've read of such things in the ancient chronicles," he replied.

"Really? What did they say?" I questioned suddenly getting interested.

"Well, several fables speak of ancient swords," Geoffrey said.

"That can kill the dead?" I questioned.

"The swords the fables speak of could destroy anything, alive or dead," he explained.

"Can you show me one of these fables?" I asked.

Geoffrey thought for a moment, "Well, let me think. Yes. Mmmm..." he said turning behind him to search the shelves, I couldn't help but tap my foot impatiently, "This is the Chronicle of Beltain. Now then... Ah, here we are. "Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath and found it passing good.""

"What did you say?" I checked making sure I heard right.

""Sir Marhaus..."" Geoffrey began to quote again.

"No. No, no. No, no. Not about him. The dragon," I interrupted.

""The great sword begotten in the dragon's breath..." Geoffrey quotes the section I needed.

I didn't wait for him to say anymore taking off towards the place I knew Merlin would probably be, Arthur's chambers, "Thank you," I called out as I went.

I burst into the room, "I'm trying to warn you, Arthur," Merlin snapped.

"And I'm trying to warn YOU, Merlin!" Arthur yelled swinging his sword near Merlin's head.

I shot into the room and stood in between Merlin and the sword, "That is enough! You know maybe for once in your life you should listen to people rather than threaten them!" I snarled at Arthur as he lowered his sword, "I need to borrow Merlin and I think you should go to sleep Arthur. Tomorrow you have to defeat an extraordinary knight, who it seems, just won't die!" I grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him out of Arthur's chambers, "I know what we need, but first who makes the best swords?"

"Gwen's father," Merlin answered immediately.

"Then we need to see Gwen. We need the best sword her father has ever made," I said walking quickly down to Morgana's door and knocking before pushing Merlin forward.

Gwen answered almost immediately, "Merlin, My lady. What are you doing here?"

"We've come to ask a favour," Merlin began.

"Yes?" Gwen encouraged.

"I'm not sure how to ask it," Merlin said moving his feet awkwardly.

"Ask, Merlin. You know I'd grant you anything. I mean, not anything. Obviously, not anything. What is it you want?" Gwen rambled.

"We need a sword. The strongest sword your father's ever made," I spoke up knowing we were running out of time.

"What for?" Gwen questioned looking confused.

"To save Arthur," I said simply.

Gwen looked between Merlin and I before nodding her head, "We can get one now," she said.

We walked back to Gwen's house in silence before sneaking in. Gwen pulled out a sword from under her father's bed, "My father's been saving this. He's always said it was the best sword he's ever made."

I balanced it in my hand checking it weight, "It's perfect," I said in awe.

"He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it," Gwen whispered quietly.

"He'll understand. You did it for Arthur," Merlin smiled at her.

"I knew you were proud of him really," Gwen said smiling back.

"We have to go Gwen. Thank you so much," I said softly to her before we ran out of Gwen's house and back towards the castle.

"Now where?" Merlin questioned.

"We need to go and see the dragon," I said simply.

It didn't take long to get down into the dungeons, by now we seemed to have perfected it. Kilgharrah was waiting for us when we entered the cave, "Merlin, Elizabeth!"

"Do you know why we're here?" Merlin questioned getting down to business.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal," The Dragon said back, you could hear the smile in his voice.

"It's to do with Arthur. His life's in danger. He will die, unless I can make a weapon that will kill the dead," I spoke up.

"So what do you come to ask of me?" The Dragon questioned.

I floated the sword out in front of Kilgharrah, "Will you burnish it, to save Arthur?"

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?" The dragon asked.

"Uther," Merlin replied honestly.

"Then let him take his vengeance and the wraith will die without my aid," Kilgharrah replied coldly.

"But it's Arthur who's going to fight him. We will not let him die for his fathers' sins," I argued back.

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power," The Dragon said seriously.

"I know," Merlin replied quickly.

"You do not know. You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me," Kilgharrah said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Merlin inquired.

"In the wrong hands, this sword could do great evil. It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone," Kilgharrah ordered.

"I understand," Merlin said.

Kilgharrah voice raised, "You must do more than understand. You must promise."

"We promise, now please Kilgharrah," I begged. Kilgharrah seemed to accept what I said. We stepped backwards as Kilgharrah breathed fire onto the blade. The sword seemed to glisten in the light.

"Heed my words. The sword was forged for Arthur, and him alone," Kilgharrah said before moving the sword back towards us. I grabbed the handle and exited out into the corridor.

I handed Merlin the sword, "Tomorrow you give this to Arthur, say it was a present from me if you have to, but get him to take it," Merlin nodded, "Now get some sleep Merlin. I sense we'll need it."

I stood impatiently at the side of the arena waiting for Merlin and Arthur to arrive. It didn't take long before Merlin sprinted over to me completely out of breath, "Uther…taken Arthur's place… has sword."

It was then I saw Uther enter the arena, the crowd murmured in surprise, "You can have what you came for. The father, not the son," Uther said as he stood in the center of the arena facing Tristan.

"As long as he wins, I no longer care," I whispered to Merlin as one of the guards removed Uther's cape. There was a signal then the fighting began. Both of them seemed very evenly matched. I winced a few times when the blows came far too close to Uther's head. Uther knocked off Tristan's helmet revealing a mummified face staring back at him, I gasped even though I was expecting it. Tristan then seemed to go back with more power. Uther lost his sword and Tristan had him on the ground, but his sword got stuck into Uther's shield. The time it took for him to pull it out gave Uther the advantage. Uther grabbed the dragon sword and ran it through Tristan. There was smoke and Uther staggered backwards. We all watched as the fire seemed to spread from the inside of the wraith to the outside, ending it an explosion.

There was silence in the stadium as everyone tried to work out what was going on, before Uther got up slow and removed his helmet. It was then the crowd began to cheer and Uther tossed the sword to the ground. I turned to Merlin, "Grab the sword."

"Where are you going?" He questioned.

"Arthur," I replied simply before taking off into the castle and to Arthur's room, it was locked so I whispered a spell, causing the door to open just as Arthur seemed to be waking up.

He took in the sight of me smiling brightly at him, "What has happened?"

"You slept through the fight, Uther took your place. He won, the knight is dead," I explained just as Uther entered the room.

"You had Gaius drug me! I was meant to fight him!" Arthur yelled at Uther.

"No, you weren't," Uther replied simply and calmly.

"But the Knight's Code is very clea..." Arthur began.

"Be damned! I believed you would die. And that was a risk I could not take. You are too precious to me. You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom, and certainly more than my own life," Uther argued.

"I... always thought that..." Arthur said in confusion.

"What?" Uther questioned.

"That...I was a big disappointment to you," Arthur finished.

Uther looked shocked for the moment, "Well, that is my fault, and not yours. You are my only son. And I wouldn't wish for another."

"I heard you fought pretty well," Arthur said changing the subject.

"Thanks," Uther replied.

"You should join us for training. Sort out your footwork," Arthur smirked.

Uther let out a laugh, "I'll show you footwork," He said before playfully knocking into Arthur.

I just shook my head at them, "Well as long as you're both okay I will excuse myself," I said walking towards the door.

"Elizabeth," Arthur called just as I was about to leave the room. I turned back around, "I'm sorry for all I said."

"It's okay," I smiled at him, "Everything turned out well in the end and that's all that matters," I saw Merlin standing outside, "We need to see the dragon."

Merlin nodded and we made our way down to the caves, "So, does Arthur live?" The Dragon questioned.

"Yes, the sword worked. It was incredible, amazing," Merlin said.

"As I promised," Kilgharrah said.

"But..." Merlin began.

"Yes?" Kilgharrah questioned.

"Things didn't quite go according to plan. I mean they did, except... It wasn't Arthur who wielded the sword. It was Uther," I explained softly.

"No!" The dragon roared out in anger.

"I tried, but he just took it!" Merlin tried to explain, "Uther's the King. I couldn't stop him!"

"The sword was born of the old magic. You have no idea of its power. In the hands of Uther, it will bring only evil," Kilgharrah shouted.

"We'll get it back," I promised.

"You have betrayed me. You are not ready to be trusted," Kilgharrah growled.

"No!" I yelled back at him, "We protect Arthur, not you or the old religion, Arthur! And as long as Arthur is still alive, then we have done our duty. We'll take the sword and put it somewhere were no mortal can find it. Until the time is right."

The dragon glared at me but didn't say a word. Merlin and I walked out quickly, "Where are we putting it?" Merlin questioned me.

"The lake of Avalon," I explained

It didn't take long for us to reach the lake. Merlin and I stood at the side looking over it, "Are you sure we should do this?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes," I said softly, "When Arthur is king we shall bring it back, but now it's too dangerous."

Merlin nodded before pulling the sword out of the fabric he hide it in and threw it into the lake. We watched as it created ripples on the water surface before disappearing into the darkness below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes


	24. Ealdor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Pain of a internet keeps playing up. I have about 9 chapters left and then this story is done. I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth are my characters. Enjoy.

It was late in the day when Merlin and I walked down into the lower town to collect water from the well. I had been with him practically the whole of the day, watching as Merlin did more work for Arthur than I gave Laudine in a year, "You do realize that you could get someone to help you with all your chores, don't you?" I questioned.

"Arthur would have my head if he thought I was getting help from someone else," Merlin responded immediately while collecting the water.

"I'll deal with Arthur," I promised, "You'll have less work by the end of the week."

We smiled at each other before Merlin turned away from me, "Mother?!" He questioned.

I turned to see Merlin's mother standing there. She moved over to hug Merlin, but I noticed the bruise lining her face, "What happened? Who did this to you?!" Merlin questioned sharply.

"Kanen," Merlin's mother replied simply, before finally noticing me, "And who is this lady?"

"My name is Elizabeth. You must be Merlin's mother, I had heard a lot about you," I smiled politely.

"My name is Hunith," She smiled back at me.

"If you need to see the King I can arrange it for you," I offered her.

"How can you get that arranged?" Hunith questioned.

"I am a Princess. It's easy," I smiled back at her before walking towards the castle and went to stand outside the throne room, "Stay here for a moment," I advised Hunith and Merlin before stepping inside the throne room to see Arthur, Uther, Morgana and some of the advisors already there, "My Lord," I said bowing my head.

"Elizabeth is something the matter?" Uther questioned me.

"There is a woman outside, Merlin's mother. She needs help," I explained.

Uther nodded his head at me, "Bring her in."

I went and opened the door to reveal Hunith and Merlin, "The King will see you now," Hunith smiled at me before standing in the centre of the court. I moved off to the side with Merlin.

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor, and there are many children. Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is, and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please, we need your help," Hunith pleaded.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's kingdom. Your safety is his responsibility," Uther interrupted.

"We've appealed to our King, but he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope," Hunith explained.

Uther did actually look apologetic for once, "I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth."

"You'll help us?" Hunith questioned hopefully.

Uther just shook his head sadly, "I wish I could."

"Surely you could spare a few men?" I asked Uther trying to find a way around it.

"Resources are not the problem," Uther responded.

"Then what is?" Morgana inquired impatiently.

"Ealdor lies beyond the Ridge of Essetir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war," Uther replied softly.

Hunith dropped down to her knees begging, "I know you're a good king, a caring man. I'm begging you, help us, please."

"The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making. I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help," Uther said his voice turning harder and harder as he spoke.

I knew there was nothing left to say, Uther had made up his mind and when that happened it was final. I decided not to say anything instead I glared at Uther before taking Hunith up from the floor and walked out of the room followed closely behind by Merlin. We made our way quietly to my chambers. Hunith sat on my bed while I paced up and down, "That stupid man, he should have helped you," I exclaimed.

"It's not his fault, you know that," Hunith reminded me softly.

"Yeah, I guess I just wish I could help," I whispered moving to sit next to her leaving Merlin standing in front of us.

Merlin looked at me like an idea just came into his head, "Who's to say we can't?"

"You mean what I think you do?" I questioned getting onto the idea.

"Together we could stop him," Merlin smiled back at me proud with the idea.

"I don't think a Princess could put herself in that danger," Hunith argued back, "You're father wouldn't be happy."

"My father knows exactly what I'm like and anyway I'm not just a princess. I have a lot more abilities than just that," I said before holding my hands together and whispering a spell. I heard Hunith gasp as my eyes changed colour. As I pulled my hands apart a blue butterfly fluttered out and around Merlin's head. Hunith just watched in amazement.

"You have magic," She stated.

I nodded back, "And I protect your son, but if we're going we need to tell Arthur, he has a right to know."

Merlin nodded back at me before we quickly made our way up to the battlements where I knew Arthur would be, he was staring out across Camelot when we moved to stand next to him, "I'm sorry, if it were up to me we'd be on our way there now," Arthur spoke softly still staring out at Camelot.

"You tried, you both did," Merlin replied looking at me.

"Well we could have done more," I muttered under my breath, still loud enough for Merlin to hear me.

"I wish that Camelot was able to help people regardless of how far away they live," Arthur spoke with command reminding me of the king that he would one day be.

"I'm going back to Ealdor," Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded his head, "Of course."

"It's been an honour serving you," Merlin promised.

Arthur looked at him in confusion, "You'll be coming back."

"Well she's my mother," Merlin explained, "I have got to look after her before anyone else. You understand?"

"I'd do exactly the same. Well, you've been terrible. Really, I mean it. The worse servant I've ever had," Arthur teased.

"Thank you sire," Merlin replied back just as sarcastically.

Merlin turned ready to leave us before Arthur called him back, "Merlin. Good luck," Merlin just nodded before leaving us alone.

Arthur turned and look one look at my face before speaking, "You're going with him aren't you?"

I took a deep breath, "I can't just leave him to do it on his own. You know Merlin, he will end up doing something stupidly brave and nearly dying in the process!"

"I know, but sometimes I just wish you weren't so...so kind," Arthur said softly.

I laughed lightly, "You would have never looked at me twice if I wasn't," I smiled before kissing him softly on the lips, "I'll come back to you afterwards, and I'm sure Merlin will too."

"I don't care..." Arthur started.

I interrupted him, "Oh come on Merlin is the only person minus Morgana and I who stands up to you and you're telling me you wouldn't miss him if he left?" Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but I held my finger up to his lips, "Actually don't say anything, I know what you're like. Now I have to go and pack, I'll see you later."

Arthur just nodded at me rather than argue back. He kissed me passionately before letting go off me so I could get back to my chamber. When I walked in Laudine and Kay were already there along with all our bags.

"Good new travels fast," I said sarcastically noticing how Laudine had managed to pack everything I could need to travel with in what seemed like moments.

"You didn't think we'd let you go alone did you?" Laudine questioned in disbelief.

"Well I think we need all the help we can get," I replied honestly, "Did you pack the potions?"

"As if she would ever forget those," Kay laughed from the seat he was in next to my bed.

I shrugged back, "Had to ask. So I take it if I get one of you..."

"You get both," Kay interrupted, "We're your protect my lady. Wherever you go we go."

I knew if there was only one of them against me, I may have been able to persuade them otherwise, but with both of them fighting for something it was impossible to stop them. It was one of the reasons we all got along for well. Loyalty, "You all pack then?" Laudine and Kay just nodded, "Then we need to get going."

All three of us grabbed the bags and made our way to the entrance of the castle. Arthur, Merlin, Morgana, Gwen and Hunith were already standing there with the horses, "Wow this is one hell of a goodbye party," I observed packing my bags onto my horse.

"Apparently we're all travelling there," Merlin explained to me.

I looked at Morgana and Gwen in confusion, "You're joining our adventure then?"

"How could we resist?" Morgana smirked at me.

I laughed before turning to Arthur and becoming more serious, "You came to say goodbye then?" I asked sadly.

"Anyone would think that you're going to miss me?" Arthur threw back the phrase I had once used on him.

I couldn't help but smile on that, "You have no idea," I kissed him lightly, "I promise to come back to you. I always do." I rested my forehead against his before taking a deep breath, before pulling away and getting on my horse. We rode out into the forest. It was mostly silent during the day with only the occasional moment of chatting, before long it was dark, "How far away are we now?" I questioned Hunith.

"A few hours," She replied.

I looked around and saw a clearing up ahead, "We're not going to be able to make it in the dark, and it's too dangerous. We should set up for the night I'll take first watch."

"I'll join you," Merlin offered before we set up camp for the night. Merlin, Hunith and I ended up sitting up together.

"They shouldn't be here. Especially the Lady Morgana, isn't she the King's ward?" Hunith pointed out.

"Not that you'd know it," Merlin laughed lightly, "She's the only person who isn't frightened of him, oh and Elizabeth of course."

"Oh I'm frightened of Uther, just not for myself," I confessed quietly.

"It won't make any difference to Kanen that they're women," Hunith stated.

"I know. But I couldn't talk them out of coming," Merlin explained while looking closely at the bruises that were healing on his mother's face, "I want to make him pay for what he did to you."

Hunith didn't answer, "You should rest Hunith," I said to her softly, watching as she laid down to sleep.

Merlin and I stayed silent for a while just watching the fire. Merlin took a burning stick from the fire and then blew flecks into the air, "Draca," the glowing flecks moved around taking on the shape of the Pendragon's dragon, flying through the air and shining brightly in the night sky.

"You need to teach me that spell sometimes, but go now I'll keep watch," I encouraged Merlin. He nodded and moved to go to sleep.

Everything seemed quiet for a while, then there was a horse in the woods. I drew my sword and walked quietly into the wood. I felt someone point a sword against my back and prepared to use my magic, "I'd ask you for money, but I know you never carry any," A voice spoke from behind me.

"Arthur," I smiled whipping around to face him, both of us threw down our swords before I jumped into his arms, "You weren't coming."

"I changed my mind," He whispered into my ear before pulling away, "We should get back to the camp site before everyone notices you're gone."

I couldn't help but smile as we made our way back to the fire, I poked it to cause the flames to once again raise up again. I leant back against Arthur feeling his arms curl around me before he spoke, "How much further is it?"

"Hunith told me it would be a few hours," I informed him quietly becoming more serious.

"How many men does Kanen have?" Arthur questioned me again.

"I'm not sure, really. Hunith said along the lines of 40," I replied remembering one of the earlier conversations we had.

Arthur nodded at me before we fell back into silence. I felt more relaxed than I had since we began this mission, that was probably to do with the fact I had Arthur next to me, "You look tired," he observed.

"Just been a long day that all, I'm glad you came here," I replied moving into him.

"I couldn't leave you to fight this without me," Arthur whispered back into my hair.

I smirked back up at him, "So it isn't because Merlin is actually a good person, even if he's a rubbish servant?"

"Get some sleep," Arthur said snarky back without any heat.

"That is definitely a yes," I smiled back at him before heading over to my bed roll and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	25. The Moment of Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Life has been really busy recently, but I promise to start publishing regularly again.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would for us to reach Ealdor, sadly the bandits were already there. We picked up speed as we entered through the Village gates. I drew my sword along with the others. Arthur threw his sword at the post behind their leader and dismounts. I flipped off my horse and stabbed one of the bandits through the shoulder causing him to collapse to the ground, around us more and more fighting took place. I turned in time to see Arthur taking down one bandit before another one attacked from behind I acted quickly and blocked the attack slamming my sword hard into his side and watching as he collapsed to the ground dead, "This is the reason you keep me around to save your life," I teased Arthur gently as I took up a fighting pose next to him.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Arthur replied back smartly.

I watched as the leader mounted his horse, "You'll pay for this with your lives! All of you!"

"Wow you know he almost sounds threatening," I said sarcastically to Arthur.

Arthur shot me a look, "He is dangerous."

I shrugged back, "That's why we're here isn't it?"

Arthur didn't bother responding, "Merlin! Gather the villagers, I need to talk to them."

"Yeah, in a minute. I'm just talking…" Merlin began.

"Now Merlin. There isn't much time," Arthur snapped back before turning to face Hunith.

"Yes Sire," Merlin responded sarcastically.

I walked over to him and his friend, "He's just in a bad mood because I saved his life," I smiled at Merlin, "But you better do what he says," Merlin nodded and took off to get everyone, I turned to Merlin's friend, "Who are you then?"

"Will," he said bowing politely and taking my hand gently, it didn't take an expert to see he was trying to flirt with me, "And who may you be?"

"Elizabeth!" I heard Arthur yell from behind me. I turned to see him staring at Will with a look which I had come to realise was jealously.

I smiled reassuringly at him, before turning back to Will, "I guess that answers your question. Best not keep him waiting," I said before going over to Arthur who held out his hand for me to hold. It was a kind of possessive thing to do but I didn't really mind.

Arthur turned to address the villagers, "I know Kanen's kind. He'll be back. And when he is, you must be ready for him. First of all, we have to prepare for..."

"Am I the only one wondering who the hell this is?" Will interrupted.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot," Arthur responded politely.

Will scoffed, "Yeah and, er, I'm Prince William of Ealdor."

"Keep quiet, he's here to help us," Hunith reprimanded.

"But he's made things worse. Kanen will be back, and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge. You've just signed our death warrants," Will snapped.

"He saved Matthew's life!" Hunith argued back.

"That's alright, Hunith. This is his village. What would you have us do?" Arthur questioned.

"We can't fight against Kanen. He has too many men," Will stated.

I stepped forward to speak this time, "So what's the alternative?"

"Give him what he wants," Will suggested.

The villagers around him shook their heads, "Then what? Those of you who don't starve to death will face him again next harvest! And the harvest after that," I argued pointing out the floor in this plan.

Will looked at me in anger, "We'll manage. We'll survive."

"How?" One of the other villagers questioned.

"The only way he can be stopped is if you stand up to him," Arthur pointed out. The grip on my hand tightening was the only sigh of anger he gave out.

"No. You just want the honour and glory of battle! That's what drives men like you! Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people, not ours!" Will yelled back before taking off into the forest, Merlin followed him.

"I'll follow you. If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting," Hunith was the first to speak up. After that more and more people came forward.

I smiled proudly at Arthur, "And you wonder why I think you'll be a good king."

He didn't look so convinced, "You know this will be hard," he stated.

"That doesn't matter. We are doing what's right," I responded back.

It was later that night when we were in Hunith's house, most of the party was asleep. I laid down next to Merlin and Arthur, on the floor, letting Laudine, Morgana and Gwen have the make shift beds instead, "Have you always slept on the floor?" Arthur questioned Merlin.

"Yeah, the bed I've got in Camelot is luxury by comparison," Merlin answered.

"Must have been hard," Arthur observed.

"Yeah, like a rock," Merlin responded cheekily.

"I didn't mean the ground. I meant for you. It must've been difficult," Arthur shot back.

"Mmm. Not really. I didn't know any different. Life's simple out here. You eat what you grow and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head, you're happy," Merlin said quietly reminiscing.

"Sounds…" Arthur paused searching for the right word, "Nice."

"Oh come on, you'd hated it," I smirked up at the ceiling as I spoke for the first time in a while.

Arthur jumped obviously thinking I was asleep, "No doubt," he said back to me before asking Merlin another question, "Why'd you leave?"

"Things just…changed," Merlin said hesitantly.

"How? Come on, stop pretending to be interesting. Tell me," Arthur encouraged.

"I just didn't fit in anymore. I wanted to find somewhere that I did," Merlin confessed quietly.

"Had any luck?" Arthur questioned.

"I'm not sure yet," Merlin answered honestly.

"We'll start training the men tomorrow, it's going to be a long day," Arthur said softly before turning over to get some sleep. Both Merlin and I followed suit.

I woke up early the next morning and got dressed before everyone else was awake, something about fighting gave me energy I never knew I had before. Plus I remembered when I was younger and I used to train with my brother's so that I could defence myself if needs be. It had come in handy over the years. I was sitting at the table when everyone else woke up. There was a nervous energy in the air that had not been there yesterday night. Merlin helped Arthur put his jacket on, "You still not learned how to dress yourself?" I smirked at Arthur.

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself, no offence Merlin," Arthur said sounding terribly arrogant again.

"None taken," Merlin said rolling his eyes at me from behind Arthur's head as he sorted out the last parts of his jacket.

"Yet I still manage to dress myself most days Arthur, is it just possible you never learnt?" I teased him, hearing Morgana, Gwen, Kay and Laudine all laugh in the background.

Before Arthur could respond Hunith came through holding a bowl out, "Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast."

"Didn't I?" Arthur questioned.

"Come on, eat up," Morgana said to Arthur, her eyes full of mischief.

Arthur did a terrible job of pretending to eat the food, "Mmmm."

He tried to hand the bowl back to Gwen but I stopped her from taking it with a shake of my head, "Eat it," I ordered. Arthur looked at me reluctantly but did as he was told, when Hunith came back in he handed the bowl to her, "It was lovely," he lied before taking my hand and walking out of the door, "Merlin we need wood and lots of it," Merlin nodded his head before going off in a different direction to us. Arthur turned to me, "Why did you make me eat it?" He questioned.

"Because you should," I stated.

"Why, it was horrible!" Arthur argued back sounding like a child.

I pulled Arthur to a stop, "Look around you Arthur, most of the harvest is gone already because it's been stolen. What you just turned your nose up at was one of the last pieces of rations she has Arthur. This isn't Camelot, there are not unlimited supplies of food here!"

"Then why does she..." Arthur began to ask.

"You're a Prince, she has to feed you everything she can," I said softly wanting him to understand. Arthur nodded his head at me, "So what do you need help with?" I questioned changing the subject.

"I will train the men, you sharpen the swords," Arthur stated.

I decided it was better to pick and choose my battles so I nodded my head gently kissing him on the lips before walking over to where Morgana, Gwen and Laudine were already sharpening sword, "I take it we all got stuck with the sharpening and no fighting rule huh?" I questioned as I sat down next to Laudine.

"I was ordered by Kay, apparently women are not allowed to fight," Laudine replied anger not at the idea of me but at Kay.

"I will remind him of that next time I defeat him," I said back to her smirking evilly. We continued to watch as Arthur trained the men, I could tell by the looks on the other's faces that they were thinking the same thing as me, "There is no way they're going to be able to hold Kanen off," I whispered softly.

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight," Gwen pointed out. Before checking the sword. We all smiled at each other knowing what we needed to do. Arthur sent Matthew off as look out for Kanen and then walked over to the well, I saw my chance and made my way to join him followed by Morgana and Gwen while Laudine kept sharpening the swords/

"Looks like the battle's already fought and lost," I said quietly to Arthur.

"They'll toughen up," Arthur said back the doubt in his voice evident.

"They'll need to," Gwen said.

"How are we doing for weapons?" Arthur asked trying to change the subject.

"There isn't much, but we should be able to scrape together what you need," Morgana said before looking at me as a hint.

"It's not the weapons that worry us. It's having enough people to use them. We think the women should be allowed to fight," I said calmly, Arthur looked away.

Morgana continued my argument, "You haven't enough men. If they were trained soldiers, maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not."

"It's too dangerous," Arthur said firmly before walking over to the resting men.

"You need help!" I shouted after him.

Arthur didn't bother to turn around, "Right! Back on your feet! Come on, let's go!"

The training continued well into the day and the night. During the next day Arthur called the men into the common building I stood next to him knowing I could try and help with any strategy I knew, "We're not going to be able to defend Ealdor with sword and sinew alone. We're going to need a plan. We need to find some way of limiting their mobility and drawing them into a trap. If we fight them on their terms, then..." Arthur said his speak being interrupted by a woman's scream. I ran outside and came face to face with Matthew slung over his horse, dead, "Get him down from there!" I heard Arthur order behind me.

The men took Matthew down as all the villagers gathered around. I walked forward looking at the wound as I did, a single arrow to the back, cowardly. I took the note and began to read it through in my head before Arthur interrupted my thoughts, "What does it say?" He questioned.

""Make the most of this day, it will be your last."" I quoted off the paper.

Just then a young woman came running through the crowd, "Matthew! No! No! No!" I realised this must have been the fiancé that he had mentioned when I had talked to him. She leant over his body and cried.

"You did this! Look what you've done! You've killed him!" Will yelled pushing his way through the crowd to face Arthur.

"It wasn't his fault," Merlin snapped back.

"If he hadn't been strutting around, treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened!" Will argued.

I had had enough of this I turned to face Will yelling back at him, "These men are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't! You are nothing but a coward if you wouldn't fight for your own family."

Will looked like he wanted to respond but instead he walked away. I took Arthur's hand gently but he shrugged me away heading back to Hunith. I walked off to the outskirts of the forest knowing that Merlin was following me when I got there I felt like screaming, "His father was killed fighting for King Cendred," Merlin explained softly to me.

I took a calming breath, "That explains a lot. You and he were close?" I asked sitting down on a tree stump.

"He knew about my magic. He's my best friend. He was all I have," Merlin confessed honestly, the sadness in his voice almost broke my heart.

"You know you have us now you know. You're not alone anymore," I said hugging him close to me the way brother's and sister's do.

"I know I just wish that I could make him see what Arthur will be…" Merlin began. I looked up at him smiling, "What is it?" He asked confused.

"Can you have imagined yourself saying that when you first met him?" I laughed lightly remembering back to that day.

Merlin joined in, "I think you may have changed him."

"Well I had a little help with that," I said nudging his shoulder in a playful manner, "now you need to go and talk to him because right now he won't be in the mood to talk to me and you can always just annoy your way through his bad moods," Merlin looked like he wanted to argue with me but instead just nodded his head, once he was gone I turned to see Laudine standing there, "Is everything okay?"

"We have all the tools possible to fight, but the girls still need to be able to fight," Laudine stated.

I nodded my head in agreement, "I'll talk with Arthur again about it later," I said before looking out at the village, "Can you imagine what it would have been like if we'd not had each other and Kay for all these years? How did Merlin survive it?"

"He had his mother and now he has us. He'll be okay, and from what I remember when we were younger I spent most of my time running after you to make sure you didn't get yourself into any trouble," Laudine laughed with me.

Kay came running up towards us, "King Arthur is going to make a speech."

I nodded my head before walking back into the common building followed by Kay and Laudine. Arthur was standing in front of the villagers, "Tomorrow morning, the women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods."

"I'm not going anywhere," I stated simply, "And I don't think the others want to either."

"I know you want to help. The women can't stay here. It's too dangerous," Arthur said in an almost patronising voice.

"Don't speak like that to me," I shot back at him, "It is just as dangerous for the men as it is for the women and they have every right to fight for their livelihoods."

"But none of you know how to fight," Arthur said trying to come up with a valid argument.

"Enough of us do," I said before looking around at the women next to me, "The more of us there are the better chance we stand!" All the women stepped forward.

Arthur looked around for a moment before speaking, "This is your home. If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honoured to stand alongside you. Kanen attacks tomorrow. Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he will never defeat us. Look around. In this circle, we're all equals. You're not fighting because someone's ordering you to, you're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for your homes. You fight for your family. You fight for your friends. You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes: fighting for your very right to survive! And when you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day, and you'll know you earned the right to live every day in between! So you fight! For your family! For your friends! For Ealdor!"

The villagers stood and raised their swords, "For Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor! Ealdor!"

I took Arthur's hand gently, "We fight for Ealdor," I said smiling to him. Arthur lead me away from the people and into Hunith house. We sat opposite each other, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know. How can we win this?" Arthur questioned.

"We'll be fine," I said back to him confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Arthur said looking unconvinced.

"Because I have faith in you," I said leaning over and kissing him gently, "They all do. You give people strength in a way I have never seen before. You are the reason they are brave enough to fight."

"Brave enough to die," Arthur said gloomily, "I should have listened to you beforehand we need all the help we can get."

"Don't give up on them just yet. If you do that now I don't think they will believe in themselves anymore. This is so they can eat again and live their lives without fear, and you Arthur Pendragon gave them the strength to do it."

Arthur smiled at me, "What would I do without you?"

"Go insane with Merlin's annoying behaviour," I suggested laughing lightly.

The night seemed to go quicker than any before and then it was time for the battle. I stood by Arthur's side as he moved along shaking everyone's hands before he turned to me, "You frightened?"

"Not in the slightest," I smirked back at him. Before we moved into our hiding positions. I stayed next to Merlin and Arthur watching as Kanen and his men rode out of the woods and into the village. We ran back to the villagers, "No one move until the signal," The bandits stopped and looked around the empty village.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Kanen voice echoed around. Gwen pulled up the hidden gate trapping the riders inside, we waited for Morgana to light the mesh.

"Now, Morgana. What are you waiting for? Something's gone wrong," Arthur observed, before I could think about what I was doing I took off running to Morgana ignoring Arthur's calls after me.

It didn't take long for Kanen to spot me. I dodged out of the way of the arrows before finally reaching Morgana, "Give me the flint," I ordered, Morgana handed them over and I pretended to use them while whispering, "Baerne," the fire lit up in front of me trapping the riders completely. I watched as some of them ran away, while other's rode into the village.

"Ready Morgana?" I questioned pulling out my two swords from their places on my back.

"As I'll ever be," She responded with a smile. Then all hell broke loose. Morgana and I each took on two of the bandits fighting back to back with each other for a while.

Even through the fight had started strongly you could see that the villagers were not losing. I ran over to Will and Merlin who were looking at the situation, "There's too many of them," I said once I reached them.

"Not for me there isn't. Cume thoden," Merlin said his eyes glowing brightly. Everyone seemed to stop as a windstorm formed in front of us.

I watched the bandits get pushed away and some of the others flee. The villagers became to celebrate, I watched the bandits go before looking around Kanen was missing, it didn't take him long to reappear, "Pendragon!" He yelled at the top of his voice. Before pulling of his cloak revealing his armour. Arthur stepped forward and span his sword around. Both of them fought strongly but there was never any question about who would win. Arthur ran Kanen through before marching over to Merlin, Will and me, "Who did that?" Arthur questioned I looked at him in innocent confusion, "Wind like that doesn't just appear from nowhere. I know magic when I see it. One of you made that happen."

There was silence for a moment before Merlin stepped forward, "Arthur…" He began.

"Look out," Will yelled pushing Arthur out of the way. It seemed like slow motion when Will took the arrow that Kanen had been aiming for Arthur's back. He collapsed down to the floor slowly.

"Will!" Merlin yelled out catching him on his way down. I knelt down next to them.

"You just saved my life," Arthur said in shock.

Will just laughed lightly, "Yeah, don't know what I was thinking."

"Come on! Get him inside!" Arthur ordered. I helped support him as we took his into Hunith house.

"That's twice I've saved you," Will said softly.

"Twice?" Arthur questioned.

"Yeah, it was me. I'm the one that used the magic," Will said, saving his best friend with his dying breaths.

"Will, don't," Merlin begged.

Arthur looked at Merlin, "It's alright, Merlin. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to do anything to me. I did it. I saw how desperate things were becoming and I had to do something," Will confessed.

"You're a sorcerer?" Arthur questioned, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yeah, what are you going to do? Kill me?" Will said with dark humour.

Arthur paused for a moment, "No, of course not," before turning to Merlin, "Do what you can for him," we all knew what those words meant. That nothing could be done to save him. Merlin nodded his head before Arthur put his hand on Will's shoulder and I followed him out into the fresh air. Arthur looked at me for a moment, "You didn't try and stop him?"

"I don't believe the same things you and your father do Arthur sorry. I just knew that Will saved the village and everyone in it. I could have lost you today if it wasn't for him. So I don't care if he is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live, he was a good man," I explained sitting down next to him and listening to Merlin's cries from inside the house.

I had done all I could for Merlin during Will's funeral, which wasn't a lot admittedly. I had always known that people who die for Arthur to become king but sometimes it just didn't seem fair to watch a person you cared about hurt because of it. I had left Merlin alone to talk with Arthur and gone with Hunith to pack up some of our stuff, "You will take care of him won't you?" She asked me quietly.

"I will. It is my destiny to protect him forever. Arthur and him," I confessed lightly.

"You know not many people know about his gift, I'm so glad you are one of them," Hunith said to me hugging me close.

"I am too," I said softly back, "And one day, hopefully soon the world will know exactly what Merlin has done for Arthur and magic will be welcomed again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	26. The Most Beautiful Creature In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hunting trip starts a chain of events that could change the whole of Camelot

When Arthur had invited me out to hunt with him I hadn't expected it to be so entertaining, but then again the thing that made it so great wasn't the hunting itself. Even after years of perfecting my hunting technique taking the life of an innocent animal didn't really appeal to me, but Merlin and Arthur's constant bickering was so funny.

I didn't think they even realized they were doing it at times. So far on this hunt Merlin had managed to scare away all the animals within our immediate range, which was an impressive feat. Something Arthur was not happy about, so when we noticed something hiding in the wood, Arthur sent two of his knights around the other side, "Merlin," Arthur whispered.

"What is it?" Merlin asked looking confused.

"I don't know. We will surround it. I want you to go in there and flush it out," Arthur ordered.

Merlin just looked at him like he was crazy, "You want me to go in there? You just said you don't know what it is. It could be dangerous."

"If you want I'll go with you Merlin," I offered.

"No," Arthur whispered back quickly.

"Look I can use a sword he can't. It's only fair," I said before taking Merlin's arm and pulling him quietly through the wood. Merlin picked up a large stick on the way. We entered a clearing and there is was. The most beautiful creature I had ever seen, a unicorn. I could hear Merlin drop the stick behind me, I walked forwards slowly holding my hand out so as not to scare it. The unicorn didn't even seem to mind me, gently nuzzling it's snout against my hand.

I heard a rustling behind me in the trees and realized the hunters were coming, "Go. Go! Please, go. Shh. They're going to kill you," Merlin pleaded from next to me.

I turned in time to see Arthur preparing his bow, "Arthur! No!" I yelled just as he shot the unicorn. It neighed out in pain before collapsing onto the ground. Within a second Merlin and I were next to it. I stroked its hair, crying softly as I watched such a trusting creature die, "I'm so sorry."

"Ha-ha! A unicorn!" Arthur cheered from behind me. I turned around sharply getting up and slapping him hard around the face. Arthur looked back at me in confusion, "What did I do?"

"How could you kill it? Seriously it's the most beautiful creature. How could you…" I trailed off before going back to sitting next to it. Merlin seemed to be looking straight passed us, "Merlin?" I questioned before turning around and finding nothing behind us.

"We shall bring back the horn," Arthur ordered his men.

I didn't bother commenting just went back to stroking the creatures mane.

The ride back to Camelot was exceptionally quiet, with the occasional word from Arthur to try and get me to talk which I ignored. I didn't understand how he could take something so beautiful and destroy it like that. As we walked into the council chambers I kept looking ahead, avoiding looking at the horn Merlin was carrying, "Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot," Arthur said proudly.

"Magnificent. It's the first one I've seen," Uther said taking the horn, "Gaius, look at this."

"It is very impressive, My Lord," Gaius said simply.

"What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind," Uther questioned with a sigh.

I looked up at Uther for the first time and spoke, "Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one."

"Nonsense. We will be the envy of every kingdom," Uther said dismissing my words, "Perhaps it can be considered a wedding gift."

"I would have taken the gift of seeing the creature still alive better, Sire," I replied making sure to keep my tone dead so that my anger would not shine through, "If there is nothing else. I don't wish to see this anymore," I walked out of the room without waiting for a reply.

I walked with Merlin and Gaius across the main square as I had been avoiding Arthur for an age now, "I don't understand how Arthur can have taken any pleasure from killing the unicorn."

"Arthur is a hunter. It's in his blood. Whereas you are something entirely different," Gaius observed.

"It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. I wish you'd been there," I whispered softly to Gaius.

"It's a rare privilege. Alas, there are few unicorns still alive," Gaius pointed out.

"You try telling that to Arthur," I groaned.

"I can imagine it would be difficult," Gaius agreed.

I had been successful in avoiding Arthur for most of the day before Merlin came knocking on my chamber door, "Arthur wants to see you."

"Well I don't really want to see him," I replied honestly letting Merlin in as I walked back over to my desk.

"He told me if I didn't bring you back with me that I would be in the stocks for a week," Merlin explained to me.

I sighed deeply before nodding my head, "Only for you Merlin."

I walked quickly over to Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door, "Enter," Arthur called from inside.

"You wished to see me My Lord?" I questioned as I walked in.

"Yes, I wondered if you would join me for dinner tonight," Arthur said pointing to the two meals in front of him.

"I'm sorry my lord I already ate," I lied, not really wanting to deal with this right now.

"Are you still upset about the unicorn?" Arthur questioned incredibly.

"You shouldn't have killed it," I said simply not really wanting to get into this argument right now.

"Oh really and why is that?" Arthur snapped at me.

"It wasn't doing any harm. What purpose was there in killing it?" I questioned as Arthur walked towards me.

"There was no purpose that's the point," Arthur argued back.

"No!" I yelled, "That is exactly the opposite of the point. Where is the food it brought you and your people? Where is the honor in killing something like that," I calmed myself down and spoke a lot more quietly, "What is the worst part is you couldn't see. You didn't see how beautiful the creature was, how it deserved to live. All you saw was something to boost your ego."

Before Arthur could reply there was a knock at the door, "Enter!" Arthur yelled.

One of the guards walked in, "My Lord and Lady, the king requests your services on a matter of urgency."

I nodded my head before following the knight out of the door.

We ended up on a wheat field just outside the castle. Uther was already there picking up dead pieces of wheat stalks from the ground, "Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom," Uther said when he noticed us there.

"We rode through here yesterday, the crops were fine," I informed Uther taking a handful of dead wheat myself and looking at it closely. I couldn't see any physical sighs of a disease on it.

"It happened overnight. Farmers are at a lost to explain it," Uther explained.

"Is it a disease of some kind?" Arthur questioned.

"Perhaps. I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left," Uther said before going to walk back towards the castle. I followed quietly.

When we got back I walked straight to Gaius's chamber. Ignoring Arthur completely once again, "Any ideas what caused the crops to die?" I questioned as I walked through the door.

Gaius was holding up test tubes, "I'm yet to complete all the tests. No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night."

"What could kill all the plants other than a disease?" Merlin questioned coming to stand next to Gaius.

"It didn't," I said simply. Merlin looked at me in confusion so I elaborated, "It didn't kill all the plants, the trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges."

"It's only killing plants we can eat?" Merlin questioned.

"It appears so," Gaius observed.

"If it's not a disease, it must be magic," Merlin said.

"We can't assume that, Merlin. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain," Gaius explained.

"But yes, it looks like magic," I whispered softly so only Merlin could hear me, "Yesterday, when you looked over my shoulder after Arthur killed the unicorn. What did you see?"

"There was a man," Merlin explained, "He was wearing a white robe, but when you looked he disappeared."

I nodded my head before looking out the window to see the villagers lining up to be served grain, "We cannot survive like this."

Arthur chose that moment to come into the room, "There has been a curfew placed on Camelot."

"What has changed?" I questioned.

"The livestock is either dying or being eaten. Food and water and very scarce and there has been looting," Arthur explained to me looking down.

"I'm sure you will work out something," I encouraged, "You always do."

Arthur just smiled at me back. I couldn't help but think that things would probably get a hell of a lot worse before they got better once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long since I last wrote. I promise I am trying to get back up to date but life is a bit rubbish at the moment. Anyway I will publish again soon.  
> Until Next Time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes


	27. Curse of Killing an Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of killing a Unicorn comes back to haunt Arthur and Camelot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took a while to publish I have been busy

It was late the next day when things seemed to get worse the remaining crops had been collected up and any animals surviving had been slaughtered, trying to make enough food. Then things began to get worse I was in the main square with Arthur and Uther standing by the well. Apparently all the water had gone. I shifted sand through my fingers from the bucket, "Sand, the well is full of it?" I questioned looking up and Uther and Arthur.

"I sent men down to the underground reservoir, there is no trace of water to be found," Arthur explained.

"First the crops and now this," Uther summarized.

"It's the same throughout the kingdom, Sire. Little water anywhere," I explained remembering one of the meeting I had early on that day.

"Gaius, can you offer any explanation for this?" Uther questioned.

Gaius looked reluctant, "I cannot think of a scientific explanation, I can only conclude it's the result of sorcery."

"I believe you're right, it is the work of magic. The kingdom is under attack," Uther said looking serious.

"I need to see if there is a way of defeating this," Gaius suggested looking at the king before turning to me, "Would you be able to help Princess?"

I nodded my head before we walked back to his chambers quickly in silence. When we opened the door Merlin was sitting in the room with a bucket of sand in front of him trying to magic it back to water, he turned when he heard us, "I was…I was just, err…"

"I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water. I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now," Gaius said.

I leant over Merlin's shoulder to read the page of the book, "That spell won't work," Merlin looked at me in surprise, "Laudine has gone through every spell book I own plus some that she owns. There are many transformation spells. None of which seem to be working, it's the most powerful magic I have ever seen."

"You ought to be heading home my lady," Gaius informed me looking out of the window. I noticed it was coming to sunset, "Merlin will walk with you. We don't know what could be causing this, so you should stick together."

I nodded my head and walked out of Gaius's room followed by Merlin, once the door shut I turned around, "I'm going to see Arthur," I told Merlin simply, "If I'm right then I think he could be the reason we are in this mess to begin with."

Merlin nodded his head in agreement and we set off out of the castle and onto the drawbridge, where Arthur was standing with the guards, "Patrol the market and lower town. No one leaves their homes, dismissed," I continued to walk towards him with Merlin next to me, Arthur turned around and faced us, "Elizabeth, Merlin. You do realise there's a curfew?"

"Merlin was just walking me to my chambers you don't know what kind of evil this is so Merlin was protecting me," I made up the excuse on the spot.

Arthur looked between Merlin and me in disbelief, "Merlin was protecting you?!"

"Well my prince was busy at the time, I had to make do," I said back sarcastically.

Arthur just rolled his eyes, "Go home, it would be embarrassing to have to lock up my servant for breaking the curfew."

I felt something magic rise up my spine and turned to look over my shoulder seeing a white cloaked man walking through the Courtyard corridor and into the palace, "What was that?" Arthur questioned from next to me.

"What?" Merlin questioned quietly.

Arthur took off running with Merlin and me following quickly behind, we jumped over the courtyard ledge and followed the hooded figure down the upper corridor, along some stairs to the wrought iron stairway which lead to the burial vaults were we lost him. Arthur signed to Merlin before walking off, Merlin went to follow him but I grabbed his arm, "That means you go the other way and cut him off," I translated the signs Arthur had just used. Merlin nodded his head and we moved quietly around the opposite way to Arthur, "Is that the same man…" I began to ask Merlin.

"Yes," He whispered back to me as we met up once again with Arthur at the same place we started. Arthur looked at us in confusion, before he could speak I shook his arm pointing behind him where the hooded man shadow was on the wall. We walked around once again still coming up with nothing.

"Where is he?" Arthur questioned angry.

Merlin shrugged, "I didn't see anyone."

"He was right here!" Arthur exclaimed, "Don't tell me you let him get past you."

"Arthur no one passed us," I promised him.

"Are you looking for me?" A voice questioned next to us, we turned to see the hooded man standing there, "I am Anhora, keeper of the unicorns."

Arthur looked at us in confusion, "Camelot is under curfew, what's your business here?"

"I have come to deliver a message," Anhora stated.

"And who is this message for?" Arthur questioned.

"It is for you, Arthur Pendragon," Anhora said, the way he spoke reminded me so much of the great dragon with all the riddles and the ability to take ten minutes just to say one point.

"Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?" Arthur said getting angrier.

"You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot," Anhora stated back with any emotion in his voice.

This made Arthur even worse, "Me?! You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?" He yelled.

"When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly," Anhora said back simply.

"If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life," Arthur said reaching for his sword.

I grabbed his hand quickly before he did anything rash, "Can you stop the curse?" I questioned Anhora keeping calm.

Anhora noticed me for the first time, "the curse is not my doing my Lady. Only Arthur can release it and he will be tested."

Arthur broke free of my hold and reached out for Anhora, "You're under arrest," Anhora disappeared and Arthur stumbled.

We looked around for him before Anhora voice came from the stairway, "Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity," we watched as once again Anhora disappeared.

"Guess that explains the curse," I whispered quietly under my breath, "We better get to bed, standing around here won't make Anhora come back."

It was early the next day when I decided to go and visit Arthur, "Get it mended. Find that rat," I heard Arthur yell through the door. I entered the chambers without knocking, "You're getting as bad as Merlin," Arthur greeted me.

"No one is as bad as Merlin," I said coming to sit down at the table before changing the topic to what I wanted to know, "Have you given any more thought to what Anhora said last night?"

"Ah, well, he may have escaped last night, but at least we now know who we're looking for. I told my father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to it," Arthur stated missing what I was asking completely.

"And what if he was telling the truth about the curse?" Merlin questioned as he moved around the room cleaning up after Arthur.

"You think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?" Arthur questioned slowly.

"No, not deliberately," I said quickly trying to defuse the situation between Arthur and Merlin before it got out of hand.

"When you killed the unicorn, I saw Anhora in the forest," Merlin confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Arthur questioned annoyed.

"It was just for a second, and then he disappeared. I didn't even...well, I-I thought I was seeing things. But he was definitely there," Merlin tried to explain.

"That doesn't actually prove anything," Arthur dismissed.

"Doesn't it make you think he might be telling the truth?" I argued.

"Because he was skulking about in the forest? That makes me trust him even less," Arthur was stubborn at the best of times, and today was not the best.

"Why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to you?" Merlin continued my argument for me.

"We had him cornered. He was trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me," Arthur tried to make up an excuse.

I had enough and stood up, "Arthur, he disappeared into thin air!" I exclaimed at him, "He didn't have to talk his way out of anything!"

"My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed," Arthur said standing up in front of me, his tone one of warning.

"I believe he's telling the truth," I said to him honestly.

"You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says," Arthur snapped, I had to remind myself that those words were more Uther than Arthur's still, "You'd do well to remember that. Now, I think I've figured out what Anhora's next move is going to be, and when he makes it, we're going to be waiting."

"Where?" I questioned.

"The grain stores, I think he will destroy them," Arthur stated, "Merlin and I will hide out there tonight."

"I will come with you," I stated, not bothering to ask. Arthur frowned at me for a moment before just nodding his head.

It was evening when we sat in the grain store, all three of us hungry and thirsty. Merlin was leant against the pillar next to me half dead to the world, every five seconds he kept smacking his lips together. This went on for about 3 minutes before Arthur finally hit him with a broom, "Don't you worry about keeping watch, Merlin. You just make yourself comfortable, and stop smacking your lips. It's annoying."

"He's thirsty Arthur everyone is," I argued for Merlin.

Arthur looked like he was about to respond when there was a noise from the door of the barn, "Pst! Someone's coming," Arthur said drawing his sword, I took out my smaller dagger and followed him and Merlin further into the grain store, there was a silhouette on the wall. Arthur looked at me, "Move over there and come in," I nodded my head, "And take Merlin with you."

"Show yourself before I run you through," Arthur ordered as I dragged Merlin around the other side, he picked up a scythe hook along the way. The man edged around the corner with a shovel and grain, "Who are you?"

"My name is…my name is…" The man stuttered.

"Speak up!" Arthur yelled.

"My name is Evan, My Lord," Evan whispered quietly.

I walked forward slowly followed by Merlin, "I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves. My father has order that looters be executed," Arthur informed him.

"Please, My Lord. I- I do not steal for myself. I have three children they have not eaten for two days. They are hungry," Evan begged.

"It's the same for everyone," Arthur snapped.

"I... I know that it is wrong to steal. I couldn't bear to see them starve," Evan said looking ashamed.

"And you could bare for your children to see you hung?" Arthur asked. Evan shook his head looking close to tears, "Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you."

"Yes, My Lord. Thank you," Evan smiled putting down the grain and shovel before starting to leave.

"Wait," Arthur called after him grabbing up one of the grain bags, "Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time."

"You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward," Evan smiled before running out of the store leaving us behind.

I looked at Arthur, "Any idea what he meant?"

Arthur just shook his head.

It was later the next day when I got the good news, the water supplies were working again. I went to visit Arthur's room and found him and Merlin gulping down a large mug of water each before refilling it yet again, "Never knew water could taste that good," I observed watching them before grabbing myself a mug and joining in, the cool freshness running down my throat eased the pain that had formed over the last few days.

"My throat was so dry, I thought I wouldn't be able to talk," Merlin said in between gulps.

"Well, at least some good would've come from the drought, then," Arthur replied sarcastically.

"More?" Merlin offered both Arthur and I, we both held out our mugs to be refilled.

"The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense," Arthur said confused, I looked away thinking everything through, "I suppose you have some explanation for this, Elizabeth? Let's hear it."

"Well Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward," I said slowly thinking it through in my head, it did make sense.

"He was just grateful," Arthur dismissed.

"Maybe that was your first test. You passed it, so the curse has begun to lift. Perhaps this is your reward. I know you don't have to listen to me," Merlin said agreeing with me.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Glad we agree on something."

"If you're tested again, you have a chance to end your people's suffering. I know you want that more than anything," I said simply. Arthur still didn't look like he believed me, "Perhaps we should seek Anhora out."

"I cannot negotiate with sorcerers. My father wouldn't hear of it," Arthur said stubbornly.

I shrugged, "Then it's probably best you don't tell him."

Arthur looked at me before shaking his head, "I must go check on the guards, see if you can find me some food."

"I should go to," I said as I watched Arthur walk out of the door, "I need to visit Laudine and make sure she is okay."

It was later on in the day when I walked over to Arthur who was standing in the main square, "Who are they?" I questioned pointing to the new people who had joined the queue for food.

"They've come from the outlying villages in search of food. There's not enough rations to feed the people who are already here," Arthur explained quietly to me.

I noticed the guilt on his face, "Arthur you weren't to know. Blaming yourself doesn't help…"

"It is not enough," Arthur replied simply before walking away just as Laudine approached me.

"Did you manage to find any food?" I questioned her. Laudine pulled back a cloth on her basket showing me some bread, "Where did you get that?"

"I was able to smuggle it out of the palace kitchens," Laudine explained.

I smiled at her nodding, "Share it out amongst the children and old people. Make it go as far as you can," I asked watching as Laudine moved around the crowd quietly handing out pieces of bread when she could.

Merlin came up to me a tapped me on the shoulder, "Arthur wants to go into the wood," he told me simply before nodding over to where Arthur was walking out of Camelot. Merlin and I quickly followed behind. It didn't take us long to catch up with Arthur.

"I thought I told you to stay behind," Arthur accused Merlin.

"He was worried about you, we both are," I informed him softly taking his hand, "What are we looking for then?"

"We're looking for footprints or broken branches. Anything that would indicate someone passed that..." Arthur began to explain before he suddenly stopped, I looked to where he was staring and saw Anhora standing there, "Merlin! Elizabeth! He's here!" Arthur yelled before running off.

I tried to follow him but ended up in completely the wrong place, I continued to walk around until eventually I stumbled across a clearing where Arthur was standing opposite Anhora, "You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly."

"My people have done nothing!" Arthur yelled back.

"Your people suffering is not my doing, it's yours," Anhora disagreed before disappearing.

I ran into the clearing and over to Arthur, "What happened Arthur?"

"I killed him," Arthur said back simply.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Evan, he was a thief. He said something about my father and I just lost it," Arthur explained resting his head on my shoulder, "I caused this. It is my fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what think,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> x


	28. The Labyrinth of Gedref

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been a while life got a little busy back there. Anyway I don't own Merlin, but Laudine, Elizabeth and Kay are all my creations. Enjoy!

I stood next to Arthur and Merlin looking out onto the main square where people were queuing for food, "They do not know yet know there is worse to come."

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned looking confused from Arthur to me.

"Uther is going to stop distributing food to the people, they're to be left to starve," I confessed looking out at the people who had had their death warrants signed for them already.

"I had a chance to lift the curse, and I failed them," Arthur said turning away from the balcony.

"You weren't to know you were being tested," Merlin said trying to defend Arthur actions.

"My people are starving, Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my own doing," Arthur said before walking away back into his room.

I turned to face out at the people again, "We need to find Anhora and persuade him to give Arthur and second chance," I said looking up and Merlin who nodded.

It was easy to get out of the castle, most of the guards had been moved to protect the food, leaving the entrance to Camelot weak. We rode out into the forest in quiet, both Merlin and I trying to think of ways to persuade Anhora to change his mind.

"Anhora! Show yourself!" I yelled out.

"You wanted to talk with me?" I heard Anhora question from behind me.

"We came to seek your help, the people are starving. They will soon be dead," Merlin pleaded.

At least Anhora had the grace to look guilty, "You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering."

If it pains you, put an end to it," I tried to persuade.

Anhora shook his head, "It is not in my power to lift the curse."

"Then give Arthur another chance," Merlin bargained, "He has accepted it is his responsibility, and he will prove himself worthy and lift the curse if you give him one more chance."

"You have faith in Arthur?" Anhora questioned.

Merlin looked at me, "We trust him with our lives," I answered for both of us.

Anhora seemed happy with this statement, "Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot," he said before disappearing into thin air.

"Wait! What kind of test will he face?" Merlin called out into the air.

Anhora voice echoed through my mind, "That is for Arthur alone to discover."

I turned to face Merlin, "Guess we should go and tell Arthur."

When we watched back through Camelot all I could see were starving people, apparently Uther had issued the order to stop serving food while we were gone. The people looked terrified I made a note that I would get Laudine to go down to the kitchens again and serve some of the last pieces of food out for the elderly and the children. It made me sick that Uther could abandon his people so quickly just to save an army that probably wouldn't survive much longer.

I didn't bother knocking when we reached Arthur's chambers. I had stopped doing that a while back now, and he didn't seem to complain as much about me as he did about Merlin doing it.

Arthur was sitting by the window watching the square below as the final ever ratios were handed out between the people. He turned when we entered, "Where have you two been?"

"Planning," I explained sitting down next to him, "We went to see Anhora," Before Arthur could have a go at me I continued, "I know, it was dangerous, but the people are dying, there wasn't much choice."

"So what happened?" Arthur questioned.

"You have another chance," Merlin informed him, "You have to go to the Labyrinth of Gedref."

Arthur got up and started packing immediately, "You should let us come with you," Merlin offered.

"You're not coming, I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm going to be the one to life it, or die trying," Arthur said finished getting what he needed.

"Alright, how does you dying help anyone?" I questioned, "I happen to like you being alive."

Arthur laughed kissing me lightly on the nose, "I'll die knowing I did everything I could have."

"I'm coming with you," I argued getting up.

Arthur pushed me lightly back down, "You have to stay here and help with the people who need you right now. Lizzy, this is where you're needed."

I sighed but nodded my head anyway. Arthur left the room to go and tell the King what was going on and I turned to Merlin, "We are not both needed here," Merlin nodded agreeing with me, "I'll go with him, you stay and look after the people," I suggested, once again Merlin nodded.

One thing that was starting to worry me was that Arthur really needed to notice when people were behind him more often, after following all the way to the Labyrinth Arthur had not looked back at me once. I arrived in the labyrinth a short time after Arthur and quickly entered. It didn't take any time at all before I were completely lost. After reaching what felt like the tenth dead end in a row I turned to see Anhora standing in front of me, "You said Arthur would face a test. And here you are, preparing a trap for him," I accused, my temper getting the better of me.

"This isn't a trap for Arthur, it is for you," Anhora informed me before waving his hand, "Gehæftan," as he spoke I felt something slither over my leg and looked down to see that the vines from the hedges had come to life and were pulling me in. I struggled feeling them tighten their hold until one grabbed at my neck, as my world faded into darkness I prayed that Arthur would be okay.

As I came back to the world of the living I began to struggle again before realizing there was actually nothing restricting my movements, I turned to Anhora, "Why did you do that?"

"It will be explained soon enough, anyway Prince Arthur has just arrived," Anhora said nodding towards the person making their way along the beach.

Within moments Arthur was in front of me, "Elizabeth," he said sounding annoyed. I just lowered my head as a form of apology, "Let her go. I'll take your test, but not till she's released," Arthur offered Anhora.

"That is not possible. Elizabeth is part of the test. Please sit," Anhora offered, Arthur looked reluctant, "If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed."

"I thought I told you to stay at home," Arthur said looking straight at me I could see the anger in his eyes but also the fear, "Let's get on with it."

"There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet," Anhora explained.

"What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?" Arthur questioned in confusion.

"What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted," Anhora said cryptically.

"Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?" I questioned, thinking out loud.

"If it's poisoned, you'll die," Arthur said quickly.

"And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die. There must be a way around it," I pondered.

"It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it," Arthur informed me.

"I will be the one to drink it," I disagreed.

"This is my doing. I'm drinking it," Arthur argued back.

I shook my head, "It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I can be replaced."

"Not to me, you're not," Arthur responded quickly.

I sighed heavily not really sure how I could argue back after that admission, "What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will drink yours?" I offered getting us back on track.

"He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me," Arthur joked.

I laughed lightly, "A few months ago I wouldn't have believed it myself."

Arthur snorted, "I'm glad you are here, Lizzy."

I smiled gently at him before looking back at the cups, "I've got it," I exclaimed looking up excited, "Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet."

"You never cease to surprise me. You're a lot smarter than you look," Arthur said in astonishment.

"Oi! I'm not Merlin, you can't give me backhanded compliments," I laughed.

Arthur smiled at me before looking over my shoulder, "Look out!" He warned.

I turned to see what he was talking about but saw nothing there, when I turned back Arthur had one goblet in his hand, the other laid empty on the table, "No! I will drink it!" I ordered.

"As if I'd let you," Arthur dismissed.

"No, you can't die, this isn't your destiny," I argued, trying to reach for the goblet, but Arthur held it away from me.

"It seems you're wrong for once," Arthur shot back.

"God Arthur, please just listen to me!" I yelled not caring if I was going slightly hysterical.

Arthur smiled at me, "You know me, Lizzy. I never listen to you," he toasted me before holding the cup up to his lips.

"Arthur!" I screamed getting more and more desperate.

Before the drink touched his lips I heard him say the words that I had wanted to hear for a while now, "Elizabeth I love you," he downed the drink.

I screamed as I watched him fall from his chair, "What have you done?" I questioned, before running over to Arthur trying to shake him awake, "Arthur! Arthur! Come on, you can't leave me like that, not before I got a chance to tell you how I feel," I turned to Anhora getting more and more angry, "Please. Please! Just... let me take his place!"

"This was Arthur's test, not yours," Anhora replied simply.

"You've killed him! I was meant to protect him!" I yelled out.

"He's not dead," Anhora said calmly, "He's merely consumed a sleeping draught, he will come round shortly."

"What?" I questioned completely confused.

"A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted," Anhora explained.

Just as he finished speaking Arthur began to groan and opened his eyes, "Is this heaven?"

"No, but I swear if you ever risk your life like that again I will have to kill you myself," I smirked at him before kissing him passionately on the lips when I pulled away I turned to face Anhora only to find he had disappeared.

"What happened?" Arthur questioned confused.

"It was a sleeping draught," I explained resting my forehead against his, "But you…god you can't tell me you love me then drink poison. Not before I get a chance to answer at least."

Arthur suddenly began more serious, "What is your answer?"

"That you're an idiot, and a royal prat," I whispered against his lips, "But you're also the kindest, bravest man I have ever met and I can't imagine how I could survive without you now. I love you," Arthur smiled before pulling me back down into a kiss.

By the time we had reached Camelot the people were celebrating, apparently all the food had magically reappeared and the water was running freely again, Arthur and I climbed down from our horses as the townsfolk carried platters of meat and grain around the square. Merlin ran up to us, "Elizabeth, Arthur, there is good news! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!"

I smiled at Arthur, "You did this."

Uther came out of the castle to greet us looking happier than he had in days, "Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?"

Arthur looked at me, "He won't be troubling us again," I replied simply.

"Good, make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked," Uther said before walking back into the castle.

"I'll see to it. There's something we must do first," Arthur called after him, before turning to Merlin, "Go and fetch the horn."

We headed out into the forest to bury the horn before coming back into Camelot yet again. I walked with Arthur up to his chambers, when we got inside he began pacing nervously, "Is something the matter?" I questioned.

"No, nothing at all," Arthur said quickly, before stopping and turning around to face me, "Yes actually there is."

"What is it?" I asked walking over to Arthur and taking his hand gently, "You can tell me."

"I realized today, when you were willing to die for me, that I didn't ever want to see you in danger. That I love you so much, so completely that I don't want another minute without you," Arthur confessed looking me straight in the eyes, I felt my breath leave me at the look on his face, "You are my angel, you make me strong and keep me on the right path when I feel like I'm falling apart. I have never met anyone as stubborn or as wonderful as you are. You are willing to give your life for me, not because you have to but because you believe I will be a great king and I have realized that I cannot do that without you by my side for the rest of my life. So," Arthur said going down on one knee, "Princess Elizabeth, will you m…"

Merlin burst through the door, "Arthur the king needs you right now…" He began trailing off when he saw what position Arthur was in. He back away towards the door, "I think I should leave…"

"Yes Merlin," Arthur snapped that may be a good idea.

Merlin nodded and closed the door, Arthur looked up at me, "I guess I should go and see my father before he sends all the knights looking for me," He left the room before I could say anything.

I sat back down on the bed heavily. So much for the perfect proposal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love feedback,  
> Until next time,  
> Artistic Blue Eyes


	29. Le Morte D'Arthur

Arthur had decided to take me out on a second hunting trip with him, mostly to avoid talking to me alone. After he had left the room when he had gotten so close to proposing to me something only we knew about, oh and Merlin, he had been avoiding being alone with me. I couldn't tell whether that was because he regretted it or because he didn't want to talk about it anymore. I couldn't help but remember that the first time we had been on a hunting trip and how that had ended with a unicorn being killed and me not speaking to him for a while, but apparently Arthur either had short term memory lose or he was just choosing to try and make this time a lot better, "Merlin, spear," Arthur ordered pulling me out of my trance. Merlin threw the spear at Arthur hitting him as it went. I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing, "Do you have any natural gifts Merlin?"

"No. Well, let me think. I'm not naturally rude or insensitive," Merlin replied back cheekily.

This time I couldn't help but laugh, "Unlike some crowd Prince's obviously," I said from behind them. Arthur gave me a look that said I was going to be in trouble later, before we moved forward, in the distance their came a loud growling noise. I noticed Merlin expression change to one of fear and tightened my grip on my spear.

Arthur turned around and noticed how Merlin looked, "It's probably more scared of you than you are of it," he stated before signalling to his knights where to go. I turned around to face the direction of the noise and came face to face with a beast that I had not seen since the night my mother died. I froze on the spot unable to move as it came closer and closer, Arthur grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the creature dropping his spear as he went. All the knights took off together.

I turned around to look at the beast and saw Merlin fall to the ground, the beast loomed over him. I ran back and grabbed him by his arm along with Sir Bedivere and dragged him upright before we were off running once again. We finally came to a spot in the middle of the forest, "Have we lost it?" Merlin asked looking around for any sign of it.

"Who's missing?" Arthur questioned.

I looked around taking note of the knights who were here, "Where's Sir Bedivere?" I questioned a feeling of dread filling my gut. Then a loud gut-wrenching scream echoed through the forest. I began shaking violent without being able to control it.

"Do you know what it is?" Arthur asked me.

"It's death," I said simply not wanting to explain anymore.

It didn't take as long to get back to Camelot as it usually did maybe because we were running it rather than walking. When we reached Camelot Arthur, Merlin and I quickly walked into the council chambers where Uther was sitting with his advisors. He looked up in shock when we entered the room, "Sire we have a problem," Arthur said simply, "We were attacked on our trip. It was a weird creature made up of lizard and…"

"It was the Questing Beast," I interrupted him causing everyone to turn and stare at me, "It back. Gaius, how can it be back," I collapsed downwards without meaning to. I felt someone catch me a look up to see Arthur holding me up.

"Gaius what is wrong with her?" Arthur asked in alarm.

"When Lizzy's mother was killed by a sorceress, she was walking in the forest the day before and saw a creature that she described as being part snake, and part leopard. It was a Questing Beast the day later her mother was murdered," Laudine explained coming to stand next to me.

"Surely it's just a myth," Arthur argued.

"According to the old books, the appearance of the Question Beast is supposed to foreshadow a time of great upheaval," Gaius said as if quoting from a book.

"Gaius, it's an old wives' tale," Uther argued back.

Arthur decided to speak up, "Look, whatever it is its spreading panic. The people fear it will enter the city."

Uther nodded, "Then we must kill it. Arthur, gather the guards together. You ride at dawn."

"Sire, are you sure..." I began to speak.

Uther interrupted me, "Elizabeth I am sure that Arthur will be fine he is the best knight in the land."

I nodded my head knowing that there was no getting through to the king once the M word had been spoken.

"I beg you, Sire, do not dismiss this. The beast is an omen. I've seen it come before, the night your wife Ygraine passed away," Gaius pleaded.

"I've told you not to speak of that night again," Uther snapped, "I have conquered the Old Religion. Its warnings mean nothing to me now. Arthur will destroy the beast and we will no longer suffer at its hand."

I knew there was no getting through to him so I walked with Gaius and Merlin back to their chambers, "This is no ordinary beast, Merlin," Gaius said once we had got inside.

"Don't worry," Merlin said more focus on his packing.

"No Merlin this is the most dangerous thing you have faced!" I yelled at Merlin my emotion getting the better of me.

Merlin looked at me curiously before speaking quietly, "I'll be fine."

"No, listen to me, you don't understand. Uther may not respect the Old Religion, but it is very real. To face a beast such as this, you must understand where it came from," Gaius continued to explain.

"What do you mean?" Merlin questioned.

"At the very heart of the Old Religion lies the magic of life and death itself. The Questing Beast carries that power. One bite, you die, and there is no cure. You have to make sure no one gets hurt Merlin, I don't know anything that could save them," I explained softly to him trying to keep myself under control.

"Did anyone get…" Merlin began to ask.

"The day before my mother's dead was the day I went on the hunting trip with my brother's, I was playing around with Laudine when I saw it. It came out of the brushes towards us, I couldn't stop it, my magic was too weak. It was Kay who saved me, he got me out of the way of the creature but it took out ten knights that night before it disappeared. The next day, my mother was dead, but it should have been me. The person who sees the creature, they are the one who is most likely to face death," I explained everything I knew before looking up at Merlin, "Arthur, the knights, you and I. We're all in danger."

"Well then you're staying here," Merlin said firmly.

"But I want to…" I began to object.

"No," Gaius called out.

"You will stay with Gaius, Elizabeth. I can't stop Arthur or the knights but I can save you," Merlin begged, "Please for me."

I didn't speak just nodded my head.

The knights took less than an hour to be ready for the journey. I guess they had started while we were talking with Uther. I stood outside wrapped up in my cloak trying not to feel the cold that seemed to be seeping through my body telling me to not let Arthur go. Arthur stood in the centre of the square speaking to the knights around him, "You've seen the foe we face. It's a creature of nightmare, but you are the best knights in the realm. We can, and we will, kill it before it harms another citizen of our kingdom," he drew his sword, "For the love of Camelot!"

Any other day I would have accused him of being over dramatic and probably teased him rotten about it but today was not one of those days. The knights drew their swords, and yelled out, "For the love of Camelot!"

As they separated off to do their own things I walked over to Arthur, "Be careful," I said to him before pulling him into my arms.

Arthur hugged me back just as tightly, "I will be fine Lizzy," He said softly to me in my ear. I knew he was only trying to calm my nerves but it wasn't really helping.

"That's a new nickname," I noted as I pulled away, he just smiled back at me, "Come home to me okay?" I said ignoring the slightly desperation that had sneaked into my voice.

I leant forward and kissed Arthur passionately on the lips not caring right now who saw us or if it wasn't the proper thing for a Princess to be doing. I was about to mention the proposal as Morgana came rushing down the palace steps in just her nightgown, hysterical, "Arthur!"

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Arthur questioned pulling away from me.

"You cannot face this!" Morgana yelled out her voice laced with fear. I felt the dread rise up inside me again, my heart began beating faster.

Morgana tried to grab Arthur but he moved away from her touch, "Morgana, go back to bed. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"Please, Arthur. I have seen terrible things! You cannot go!" Morgana pleaded.

I froze up for a moment looking at Merlin realising what this meant. Morgana had had another dream again and this time it was about Arthur, I slowly took a step forward taking Morgana's hands gently, "Morgana it will be okay," I said softly before turning to face Arthur, "She has probably had one of her nightmares. I'll take her to see Gaius."

"No! I will not let you go!" Morgana said not being at all rational.

Arthur looked around at the people gathering to stare, "Please Lizzy get her inside."

I nodded my head before guiding Morgana back up the steps, whispering quietly to her as I went, "Merlin will make sure he is safe Morgrana. I promise you."

I turned and looked out one last time at Arthur and Merlin before making my way back inside the castle praying that this time the Questing Beast wouldn't mean the death of someone I held dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time,  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	30. Love Will Keep You Strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, another chapter done and dusted. Only one more after this then this story is done, please review and let me know what you think. I don't own Merlin, but I do own my wonderful creation of Laudine, Kay and Elizabeth.

I woke up to Laudine knocking on my door as usual before she entered my room. Usually she was loud and happy, sometimes even annoyingly cheerful, but this morning she entered into my room in complete silence. I turned over to face her and was greeted with the site of both Kay and her standing there. That put me on alert, "What is it, what's happened?"

Laudine and Kay looked at each other before Laudine spoke, "Arthur…its Arthur…"

"Where is he?" I yelled immediately getting out of bed.

"The courtyard," Kay answered this time. I didn't bother getting dressed instead I just ran through the castle and into the square to find Uther kneeing down on the floor with Arthur laying unconscious in front of him. I let out a sob before collapsing down next to Uther stroking at Arthur's head.

I felt someone touch my shoulder and turned to see Merlin standing there, "I tried Elizabeth, I tried."

"I know you did," I said touching my hand over Merlin, not really caring who saw at this moment , "You always do Merlin."

After we had moved Arthur to his room I quickly ran to Gaius's chambers, entering as I heard Gaius talk to Merlin, "Merlin, you're back. I need your help. You must get this to Arthur to ease his passing."

"No. We have to save him," Merlin argued back, moving around to start packing up food for himself.

"What do you have planned Merlin?" I questioned, hope blossoming inside me for the first time in what seemed like such a long time now.

"The beast comes from the Old Religion. The cure must come from there as well," Merlin said, sounding like he was repeating something he had already heard, most likely off the Dragon.

"There are not many left with such an art," Gaius pointed out.

"You said yourself, the Old Religion is still alive, and there is an island beyond the White Mountains..." Merlin began to explain.

"No!" Gaius yelled interrupting him.

I suddenly realised what Merlin was talking about, "The Isle of the Blessed," I stated before turning to Gaius, "You know it?"

"It was said to be the centre of the Old Religion, the focus of its power," Gaius spoke as if he was remembering.

"Why did you keep this from me?" Merlin questioned angry.

"Because it was too dangerous, Merlin," Gaius said back simply.

"It's our only chance! I have to find it!" Merlin yelled back.

I stepped in between them needing to calm things down, "Merlin you understand what is required right?" I questioned softly so not to agitate him more.

"Don't care, Arthur needs to be saved," Merlin said quickly with conviction.

"It is not that simple!" I argued loudly before taking a deep breath to calm myself down, "The High Priests have the power to mirror life and death, but there will be a price to pay. They demand a life in return. Merlin, please, don't do this. This isn't right."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Merlin said before hugging me closely, and whispering in my ear, "You know that whatever the price is, I'm more than willing to pay it."

I realised there was no point in me trying to argue with him, "At least allow me to go with you," I begged desperation in my voice was obvious.

Merlin shook his head taking a step backwards, "No, I need you to stay behind and look after Gaius and Arthur for me, I won't be long."

"Merlin…you know that the High Priestess won't always take…" I began to say, but instead of letting me finish Merlin held his hand up.

"I have to try," He replied back quietly.

I knocked on the door before entering Arthur's chambers, Gaius was laying asleep in the chair, he startled awake when he heard my footsteps, "Gaius? You should get some rest," I suggested to him.

Gaius looked at me tiredly, "He must not be left alone."

"I will nurse him," I offered. Gaius nodded his head and left the room, I took the towel off of Arthur's forehead remember all the medical training that Laudine had given me, before dipping it into the bowl of water standing on the side and sitting on the bed to tend to him.

"I don't know if you can hear me Arthur, I pray so. I just want you to know that you have to keep holding on for me, because...because I know that one day you will be the greatest king of all time. Great enough even to unite Albion," I explained softly into his ear, sharing the secrets I knew, "When I first met you I didn't understand how someone who would be king could be so arrogant and such an arse, but then I saw you. The real you, the one who'd risk his life for his servant and I realised that you're the kindest, sweetest person I have ever met," I stoked his hair back gently smiling as I remembered our time together, "If you can hear me then hang on. Stay with me because I love you Arthur Pendragon and I want you to finish that stupidly romantic speech you were saying so that I can say yes."

I heard someone else enter the room behind me and turned to see Gaius and Uther standing in the doorway. I nodded my head before I turned back towards tending for Arthur. Uther and Gaius came to sit with me and we stayed that way until night fall, when I heard noises coming from outside, when I looked out of the window I saw a crowd of people from the village below holding up candles.

"Is there anything I can get your majesty?" Gaius asked as if the noise had taken him out of the trance he had been in.

"The people have begun to say goodbye," Uther stated his voice full of sorrow.

I shook my head before going back to Arthur's bedside and taking his hand, "He's not gone yet, Sire."

"But he will not recover," Uther argued back.

"Not without a miracle," Gaius agreed.

I looked up at them both in disarray, "So we pray for one, with everything we have."

"I don't believe in miracles," Uther stated his voice now colder.

"Now would be the time to start," I replied back simply before resting my head on Arthur's chest trying to stop myself from crying.

"You should get some sleep Elizabeth you haven't moved from his side for a long time," Gaius suggested gently.

"Gaius…" I tried to argue.

"I don't want you to get ill too," Gaius said looking sternly at me.

I got up and walked out of the room before I began to cry. I ran as fast as I could away through the corridors ignoring the worried looks I was getting, it didn't take much for people to realise what was wrong with me. I fell into my room before collapsing down onto the floor and crying myself to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone hammering on my door, it took me a moment to get my bearings and remember what had taken place the day before. I got up off the floor where I had spent the night and dusted off my clothes before heading towards the door.

Morgana stood on the other side smiling the brightest I had seen in a while, "The prince is awake," was all she said to me.

I smiled brightly back at her before beginning to ran through the corridors, coming to a stop outside Arthur's chambers before I heard Uther speak from inside, "I thought we'd lost you."

"Don't worry, father, I'm not going to die. I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm," Arthur confessed. I felt myself filling up with pride for myself and Merlin and getting some recognition.

"Maybe you're right. On your long journey to become King, you will need a guardian angel. You also need a good wife," Uther said changing the subject.

I heard Arthur sigh heavily, "Are we really discussing this now father?"

"Did you know that she only left your side last night for two hours sleep and that was because Gaius forced her to?" Uther questioned Arthur, I rested my head against the door and listened, "She already promised to marry you, why are you waiting?"

"I am just waiting for the right moment," Arthur explained his voice heavy with sleep.

"You really care for her don't you?" Uther said almost as a statement rather than a question.

I knocked on the door before Arthur could answer feeling like I had intruded for long enough as it was. As I entered the room both Uther and Arthur looked up at me.

"Your highness," I said bowing my head in respect before making my way over to the opposite side of the bed to which Uther was on and taking Arthur's hand.

"I should go and inform the council that the Prince lives," Uther said standing up before walking out of the room leaving Arthur and me very much alone.

I stood there in silence for a moment before I moved to go and sit next to Arthur, "I can remember you talking to me," Arthur said softly to me.

"You can?" I questioned suddenly very worried about what he remembered hearing.

"You stroked my forehead," Arthur stated.

"I was tending to your fever," the excuse didn't even sound real to my ears.

Arthur shook his head, "You never lost faith."

"Well you are the greatest knight in the land," I replied back sarcastically avoiding his eyes.

Arthur put his hand up to my cheek turning my head to face him, "Tell me again what you said?"

"I don't remember," I responded immediately.

"Yes, you do," Arthur smiled at me.

I shook my head, Arthur's hand never leaving my face, "No, I don't."

"Come on. Something about me being 'Great enough to unite Albion'," Arthur was smirking now, teasing me.

"No, I never said that. Must have been your fever," I replied back unable to help the smile that graced my face.

Arthur suddenly became a bit more serious, "So did you also not say that if I asked you a certain question you would say yes?"

"I may have," I said shyly with a shrug before looking at Arthur carefully, "Does that mean you will ask my Lord?"

"As long as Merlin doesn't enter again," Arthur responded back. I grinned before leaning over and kissing Arthur on the lips passionately, he responded within a second of our lips touching. I pulled away to see him grinning back at me. I probably had the same love sick look as him on my face, "You are the only one for me, Lizzy. You have my heart completely. So would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes," I smiled against his lips before kissing him once again.

"Told you I was perfect," he smirked at me.

I couldn't help but laugh loudly, "Do you ever stop?"

"Never but you love me this way," Arthur responded back with a cheeky grin.

"More than you'll ever know," I confessed honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally are engaged…Took me long enough to get to this point! Anyway you know the drill by now review.  
> Until next time  
> Artistic-Blue-Eyes  
> xxx


	31. Isle of the Blessed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, final chapter! We have come so far and I have loved every minute of it! So for the final time for this story, I don't own Merlin, but Elizabeth, Laudine and Kay are my wonderful creations. Read and enjoy!

Arthur and I stayed up in his chambers just relaxing for a while, everything seemed to be okay. In the back of my head I could hear a small voice reminding me that for Arthur to be here there had to be a price to be paid, a life to be lost. I felt my heart burst in relief when Merlin entered the room, "Merlin," I smiled brightly at him.

Merlin didn't smile back instead looking upset about something, "How are you?" He asked both of us.

I just nodded at him while Arthur spoke, "Good."

"I'm pleased," Merlin replied simply.

"Yes, I owe it all to Gaius," Arthur smiled back, I had to hold back a laugh because if only he knew exactly what it had cost to bring him back.

"I need to talk to you," Merlin said changing the subject.

I looked up in worry while Arthur didn't seem at all bothered, "You still haven't got it yet, have you? I decide when we need to talk. I sometimes wonder if you know who I am."

"Oh, I know who you are," Merlin dismissed, Arthur looked happy about that fact, "You're a prat and a royal one."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Are you ever going to change, Merlin."

Merlin smiled for the first time, "No, you'd get bored. But promise me this, if you get another servant, don't get a bootlicker."

"If this is you trying to leave your job…" Arthur began.

"No. I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die," Merlin interrupted trailing off at the end.

Arthur looked at him in confusion, "Sometimes I think I know you, Merlin. Other times..." he said softly shaking his head.

"Well, I know you. And you're a great warrior. One day, you'll be a great king," Merlin said confidently.

Now I was worried, Merlin never said any compliments to Arthur, ever, "That's very kind of you," Arthur said also looking confused.

"But you must learn to listen as well as you fight,"

I laughed, "Any other pointers?" Arthur questioned.

"No, that's it. Just," Merlin paused trying to find the right words, "Don't be prat."

Merlin turned to leave but I followed him out of the room, "Merlin, where are you going?" I called out to him.

He paused a little way away before turning back around, it was then I saw the truly hopeless expression on his face, "Isle of the Blessed again."

I walked forward and touched his shoulder, "whose life?"

"My mother's," Merlin replied simply.

"Then I'll go with you," I stated.

"Elizabeth," Merlin said softly, "It was Nimueh, she was the one who did this."

"Then we end this," I said coldly, "It is my job to protect you and I can keep you safe by travelling with you," Merlin realized he had little choice and nodded before we turned and walked towards Gaius's chamber, I heard Arthur voice behind me calling me back, "I should go to him, you should go and pack."

I walked back into Arthur's chambers and saw him relaxing on his bed again, "Where did you run off to?"

"Merlin's mother is here, apparently she isn't very well, but there is a cure. I said I would travel with him to get it," I explained coming to sit back next to Arthur, "If you can bare to be away from me for a little while."

"I have some stuff that needs to be done," Arthur said smiling at me.

"Good then I will see you later," I said more reluctantly before running out of the door and to the physician's chambers just as Merlin was running out of them, "What's wrong?"

"Gaius has gone to sacrifice himself," Merlin explained to me moving quickly down the corridor a note in his hand.

"Then we need to leave now!" I said simply.

We rode as quickly as we possibly could taking our horses to the limits to get to the Isle of the Blessed when we arrived I could hear Nimueh voice casting spells, "It's just as beautiful as I remember," I observed.

Merlin and I rushes onto the centre of the island to see Nimueh standing over Gaius, "Stop!" Merlin yelled out.

Nimueh looked up smiling, "Back again so soon, warlock? And you brought a friend."

"What have you done?!" I questioned running over to Gaius, placing my hand in front of his mouth to see if I could feel his breath. There was nothing.

"Merlin's mother is safe. Isn't that what you wanted?" Nimueh questioned her voice cold.

"Have you killed him?" Merlin asked.

Nimueh just smiled, "It was his wish."

"I bid my life for Arthur's, not my mother's, not Gaius's!" Merlin yelled, his temper getting the better of him.

"The Old Religion does not care who lives and who dies! Only that the balance of the world is restored. To save a life, a life must be taken. Gaius knew this," Nimueh responded harshly.

"It is not the Old Religion that has done this, it is you," I argued back.

"Come now, young Guardian you know me better than that," Nimueh smirked evilly at me.

"You killed my mother," I yelled out in anger.

"She wouldn't give me you," Nimueh stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I raised my hand to cast a spell, but Merlin grabbed it shaking his head slightly at me, "We are too valuable to each other to be enemies."

"No! We share nothing with you!" Merlin yelled out.

"With my help, Arthur will become King," Nimueh smiled at us.

I shook my head, "No, we will make Arthur King, but you will never see that day. Ástríce!" I said holding out my hand and sending a ball of fire towards Nimueh who absorbed the attack.

"Your childish tricks are useless against me, Elizabeth. I am a priestess of the Old religion," Nimueh said snobbishly to me.

"Yet you're up against a Guardian and Emrys. Do you really think you can win?" I questioned.

"Forbærne!" Nimueh cast, Merlin waved his hand and the spell disappeared, "You, too, are a creature of the Old Religion. You should join me."

"You think we would ever join forces with such a selfish and cruel magic? Never," Merlin disagreed.

"So be it then, Ácwele!" Nimueh cast, the spell hit Merlin full on in the chest and was pushed backwards with the force. I ran over to him, "Pity, together we could've ruled the world."

As Nimueh began to turn away, I felt Merlin stir. I supported him as we got up and glared at Nimueh. I took hold of Merlin's hand feeling the power transfer between the two of us, "You should not have killed my friend," Merlin said his voice very cold. I felt the power build between us, Merlin held his hand up to the sky and the clouds formed above us. I used my free hand to form a fireball, the largest I had ever created. Nimueh turned around to stare at us in shock before she was struck again and again by lightning bolts, I waited for the opportune moment before sending my fireball into the mix. There was a large explosion and when the smoke cleared all that was left of Nimueh was a pile of ashes. Merlin and I immediately ran over to Gaius, "Gaius!" Merlin yelled as he cradled Gaius's cold body.

I felt my eyes weld up with tears and I sat down on the ground next to Merlin placing my hand gently on his shoulder. We heard a groan from below us and looked down at Gaius's now open eyes, "Merlin, Elizabeth."

"Gaius, Gaius, you're alive!" Merlin chanted.

"What did you do?" Gaius questioned looking around.

"Nimueh's dead, the balance of the world has been restored," I explained with a smile.

"You amaze me. You've mastered the power of life and death itself. We'll make a great warlock of you yet," Gaius said proudly.

"We ought to get out of this rain," I pointed up to the sky.

When we entered into the castle again I was immediately called into the council chambers by the guards, when I entered Arthur was standing in the middle of the room, "What is going on here my lord?"

Arthur smiled at me before taking my hand in his, "I needed to get something earlier from my father, it something I wanted to give to you," Arthur said softly dropping down to one knee, "Elizabeth Maria, you have already said yes, but I think you should have this," Arthur said holding out a ring to me, it had a dragon curling around it with ruby eyes, it looked delicate and was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, "It was my mother, mine to give to the woman I wanted to marry. So now I can offer you a ring, do you still want to marry me?"

I found myself laughing with tears of joy running down my face before I joined Arthur kneeing down on the floor, "Yes, with all my heart, yes my prince."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end, I may start crying :,(, well hopefully you won't have to wait very long for the sequel to this, I have already started writing it, but I figured I should get a handle on the Charmed life series as well. That has been a long time coming.


End file.
